Is Love Enough?
by ShellBell822
Summary: COMPLETE Sequel to Forbidden Love. Jessica Alcazar must come to terms with what happened to her and find out if love is enough. Will Lorenzo and Jason lose her forever?
1. Default Chapter

**Title: **Is Love Enough?

**Author: **Michelle (aka ShellBell822)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or locations associated with General Hospital, they belong to the creators and ABC. I do own the character Jessica, as she was created by me.

**Summary: **Jessica Alcazar is recovering from her ordeal with Ric Lansing, but she's not the same person she was before. Will Alcazar and Jason lose her for good?

**Author's Note: **This story will be a little darker than the first. Jessica is going to be struggling with her feelings about what happened to her. I will be getting more into her head. I will also be further developing her as a character, going deeper into her past, allowing us to all learn more about her. I also will be getting into Lorenzo's head a bit more. We will see what he thinks about trying to handle two head-strong and independent teenagers (I will be bringing Diego into this one). I will also be bringing a love interest into Lorenzo's life (not Carly though. I am intrigued by the possible pairing of him and Skye on the show and I will be playing with that myself).

**Chapter 1**

_It's been four months since I left Port Charles . . . _ Jessica laid her pen down, looking out the window a moment, gathering her thoughts. Picking up her pen again, she continued to write. _Although I miss my father and Jason terribly, I needed to do this. I needed to get away, process all that has happened to me. I still wake up in the middle of the night with nightmares of what Ric Lansing put me through. I wake up shaking and drenched in a cold sweat, with this fear that it will happen all over again, but I know it won't. Ric can't possibly come after me again, he can't use me as a pawn in his sick game to take down Lorenzo Alcazar, one of the biggest arms dealers in the country and big bad mob boss Sonny Corinthos and his killing machine enforcer Jason Morgan. He can't do any of that because I killed him. I took the life of another human being. I know, I know, he wasn't worthy of the space he took up, at least that's how Carly put it, but the fact of the matter is, I killed a man in cold blood. How can a person with that knowledge and be able to continue with their lives like it was nothing? I can't do that._

Jessica closed the journal, her constant companion during her self imposed solitude. She sighed and pulled herself up off the bed, placing the book and pen in her night table drawer. Jessica remembered a conversation she had with Carly once she was released from the hospital.

_ Flash Back _

_"Okay, you need to snap out of this funk and join the living Jessica!" Carly exclaimed as she as she barged into the apartment, finding Jessica curled up in the corner of the couch, staring at nothing._

_With a sigh, Jessica barely moved as she shifted her eyes to Carly. "Go away Carly. I don't want to talk about it."_

_"Too bad, because I am going to talk about it. I know that what you went through was horrible Jessica, but you have two men who love you and are worried about you. They are not sure how to help you," Carly ranted as she paced around the room, throwing her hands in the air._

_Jessica rolled her eyes and sat up, watching the woman who had become a close friend over the last few months. "Carly, how do you do it?" she asked, stopping the older woman in her tracks._

_"How do I do what?" Carly asked, curious as to what Jessica was referring to._

_"Carly, you married into the life; you chose it, why do you stay? I mean, you have been kidnapped multiple times, held hostage, had your life threatened, have been shot in the head and almost killed, why don't you just take your kids and leave?_

_"Jessica, you have to understand, I have never been innocent myself in all of that, but I love Sonny and accept him for who he is and what he does. I know that no matter what happens to me, Sonny and even Jason will always be there to rescue me. Sonny and Jason are the two most important men in my life Jessica, I could never abandon them," Carly explained, hoping the young girl could understand._

_Jessica looked up at Carly, tears glistening in her eyes. "What if love isn't enough?" she asked in a whisper._

_ End Flashback _

Jessica walked to the window and looked out over the sapphire blue ocean, her hand going to her rounded stomach. She sighed as she thought of that conversation again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I have come to a decision . . . I am going to return to Port Charles. I don't know what will happen once I get there, but Jason has a right to know that he is going to be a father . . . even if I am not sure about being a part of his life again . . .

Jessica sighed. It had been a long four months and she had to admit that she missed Jason . . . a lot. He was the first thing she thought about when she woke in the morning and the last before going to bed at night. Jessica had kept in limited contact with Carly, but was always careful to not let on where she was or what her present condition was. Carly told her that Jason had thrown himself into his work and distanced himself from everyone. She had also told Jessica that Lorenzo had been keeping his distance from everyone, but that things between him and Jason had not improved. They each blamed the other for what happened. Carly had also told her that Lorenzo had met his 17 year old son, a son he had never known he had, and that things between them were not going too well.

Jessica walked into the kitchen of her little cottage on the beach and pulled out a bowl of fruit salad from the fridge. Sitting at the table, Jessica thought back to the last conversations she had had with Jason and her father.

_Begin Flashback_

_"I am worried about you Jessica," said Lorenzo as he ran his hands through is short hair, frustration evident in his movements. "You have barely left the house all week."_

_"What do you expect me to do Dad? Just accept what happened and move on? I can't!" Jessica yelled, standing and facing her father, trying to ignore the helpless look in his eyes. She knew he was worried about her. Carly was too, as well as Jason, but all their worry did not help her. She felt trapped . . . she needed to get out._

_"I just want to help you Jessica," Lorenzo pleaded. He hated seeing his daughter in pain. Although she had begun to physically heal from her wounds, he knew her psychological ones were a lot deeper and would take a lot longer to heal. "Just tell me what you need."_

_Jessica took a deep breath and bit her lip. "I need to leave . . . I need time to think and be alone . . ."_

_Lorenzo did not want to loose his daughter, but he knew that if he forced her to stay, he would lose her for sure. He nodded. "Of course; I agree it might be better for you to leave. Do you know where you might want to go? I can make arraignments."_

_"Yes, but first, I need to talk to someone." And with that, Jessica grabbed her bag and left, heading for Jason's penthouse._

_She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she had to make him understand that she needed to do this. Taking a deep breath, Jessica knocked on the door._

_When Jason opened it, she saw the hope and happiness in his eyes and she regretted having to break his heart._

_"I'm leaving Jason," she said simply, still standing in the doorway._

_"What? Why?" Jason asked, happy to see her, but shocked at what she had just said._

_"Why? Jason I was kidnapped and attacked because of who I was connected to! I was almost killed! And I killed a man. I know it's hard for you to understand Jason . . . I mean, you kill all the time, so it must be nothing for you, but it was a lot for me Jason! I can't stay here, knowing what I did! I need to leave, I need to find who I am again and I cannot do that here!"_

_"Jessica, I love you, I can help you through this-" Jason began, but Jessica held up her hand to cut him off._

_"No Jason, you can't help me . . . no one can. Loving you is what got me into this mess in the first place. I can't be with you Jason." Watching the hurt and anger play over his face, Jessica turned and took the stairs, leaving Jason standing in his door._

_End Flashback_

Her father had been true to his word and he had helped her to leave Port Charles, without asking questions. Jessica had left without seeing Jason again and part of her regretted it, but she knew he would try to convince her to stay.

After arriving and settling into the cottage, Jessica started seeing a therapist who has helped her to understand her feelings and process what happened. Although Jessica would not have been convicted for killing Ric – as it had been in self-defense – she had been worried none the less. Not too long after arriving and settling in, Jessica started to feel sick and thought nothing of it at first, thinking it was her body reacting to all that had happened. A trip to a doctor had revealed that Jessica was pregnant.

Jason stood on the pier, looking out at the water. He did this every night before heading back to the penthouse. He rarely went to The Cellar anymore and avoided the park as much as he could, all things that reminded him of his time with Jessica and how much he loves and missed her. On the outside, he was the same cold as ice, mob enforcer, Jason Morgan, a man not to be crossed. But on the inside, the part of him he kept locked away, his heart was broken.

"So Jessica, are you sure this is the right decision for you?" asked Dr. Daniels. Jessica had started seeing Dr. Richard Daniels when she arrived on the island and he had been a big part of her healing process.

Taking a deep breath, Jessica looked at the man that had become her friend over the last four months. "I know I still have a lot of work to do, but I don't think I can do that from here anymore. Part of what you have taught me Dr. Daniels, is that I have to confront what happened to me and all those involved. I need to do that now. And I am not making this decision based on what I need or want . . . I am basing it on what my daughter needs. She needs to know her father and Jason deserves to know his daughter, to know he is going to be a father. No matter what has happened, I know Jason would do whatever he could to protect this baby."

"What about you? Do you feel that if you go back, Jason will be able to protect you as well?"

Four months ago, Jessica would have said no that she was not confident that Jason, or even her father, would be able to keep what happened before from happening again. But now, Jessica knew she was strong enough to take care of herself and her baby. "I know he will. Jason loves me and will not try to control me in anyway. He proved that by not following me and allowing me time to heal."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Look! I don't need a father, so just back off!" yelled the dark haired young man. Diego had just found out that the woman he thought to be his sister all his life was actually his mother and that the man now standing in front of him, a man he was lead to believe killed his father, _was_ his father. He was tired of listening to everyone's explanations and apologies for the decisions they made.

Lorenzo sighed as he watched Diego walk away. Ever since Maria had come back into town and the news had been revealed that he had a seventeen year old son he did not know, his life had not been the same.

"Rough night?" asked a voice from the stairs and Lorenzo looked up to see Carly walking toward him, her ever present guard not too far behind her in the shadows.

"I've had better," he said. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"I was just at The Cellar," Carly replied as she sat on the bench beside him. "Diego will come around you know."

Lorenzo nodded. "I know; I just wish it would happen a lot sooner. I have already missed a lot of time with him."

"That's not your fault Lorenzo. Maria is the one that kept him from you, hell; she even lied to him all his life. Making him believe she was his sister all these years? Who does that?" Carly asked. When she had heard the whole story, Carly had been horrified at what Maria had done.

"She had her reasons Carly. Maria and I did not part on the best of terms. She was scared and did what she thought was right to protect her child. I won't hold that against her."

Carly nodded, knowing she wasn't going to be able to say anything to change his mind. "So, um, have you heard anything from Jessica lately?"

Running his hands through his hair, a gesture he seemed to do a lot these days, Lorenzo sighed. "No."

Carly could see this was tough on Lorenzo. He missed his daughter and was worried about her. He hated not being able to talk to her and make sure she was all right. And it took all his will power not to go to her. He was keeping his promise to her.

"Lorenzo, you know she'll come back when she's ready," said Carly.

"I know that Carly, but maybe its best if she didn't come back to Port Charles."

Carly sighed. "Lorenzo, Jessica is still in love with Jason . . . I know she'll be back."

Lorenzo didn't want to hear what Carly had to say about Jason. The two men had gone out of their way to avoid each other over the last few months and Lorenzo was not about to get into a discussion about Jason and his daughter. Not now.

It had been a long flight and Jessica was tired. The doctor had okayed her return to Port Charles and Jessica promised to check in with a doctor at General Hospital as soon as she was settled.

"Is my father in?" she asked the guard standing outside his door.

"No ma'am, he's out but he should be back shortly," the guard replied. He then turned and opened the door for her. "You should wait inside," he added, taking in her slightly swollen belly.

Smiling slightly, Jessica nodded and walked into her father's penthouse. Everything was quiet, but she could see signs that her father had been there earlier. There was half a cup of coffee sitting on the coffee table with a thick novel sitting next to it. Jessica smiled as she sat on the couch and picked up the book. Not many people knew the scholarly side of her father. They didn't know of his passion for history and archeology. They didn't see the deep academic thinker he was behind his mob boss persona. It was a part of him that Jessica loved so much.

Settling back against the cushions of the black leather couch, Jessica opened the book to see what had caught her father's attention this time.

After making sure Carly had arrived home safely, much to the chagrin of her guard, Lorenzo made his way home hoping there would be a message from Jessica waiting there for him. Opening the door, Lorenzo saw a lamp was on and didn't remember leaving it on. He turned and saw his daughter curled up on the couch, the latest book he had been reading open over her belly, fast asleep.

Jessica stirred and opened her eyes, seeing her father standing by the desk. "Hi," she said, sitting up but keeping the book over her stomach. "I know I should have called . . ."

"No, it's okay. I'm happy to see you," he said, walking over to the couch to hug her. It had been so long. He took in her dark hair and tan skin. She looked more relaxed and the deep haunted look was gone from her eyes. "You look a lot better."

"I am. I did a lot of thinking and I went to a therapist . . . it really helped a lot. I needed to come home. I missed you and everyone and I heard about Diego . . . Carly told me."

Lorenzo nodded. "Yes, well, things with Diego are not going very well at the moment. He's confused and angry and I don't blame him."

"Well, I would like to meet him . . . maybe I can talk to him."

Lorenzo nodded. "Have you been to see Jason yet?" he asked.

Jessica shook her head. "No, not yet. In fact, I didn't tell anyone I was coming home yet. I umm . . . need tell you . . . or rather show you something," she said, taking a deep breath. "Now, don't freak out or yell."

Lorenzo was wary. "What's going on Jessica?" he asked her, not sure he wanted to know.

"Dad, I'm pregnant and Jason is the father," she said as she moved the book and stood up, looking down at her father.

Lorenzo looked at his daughter and saw the swell of her belly. He stood up. "I take it Jason doesn't know."

Jessica shook her head again. "Not even Carly knows. I know she would have blabbed right away and I wasn't ready for him . . . or anybody to know."

Lorenzo could see she was scared. "I can't say I'm too happy about this Jessica . . . but I won't fight you on this. I also think you should tell Jason before he hears about it from someone else." At her quizzical look Lorenzo sighed. "Even though I don't like this, Morgan has a right to know he's going to be a father and you should tell him before you see Carly."

"Thank you Dad," Jessica whispered as she threw her arms around his neck. "It means a lot to me to have your support. I don't know what I want to do, although you're right, Jason's does need to know and that's partly why I came back. My daughter deserves to know her family, and that includes you and Diego."

"I think he will like that," said Lorenzo. "So, you're having a girl?" It was a little difficult to wrap his mind around the fact that he was going to be a grandfather.

Jessica smiled as she wiped away a few stray tears. "I should go and talk to Jason before I lose my nerve. If it's okay, I want to stay here with you until I figure out what I'm going to do."

"Of course," said Lorenzo, glad that she wanted to stay with him and was not running right to Morgan. Maybe there was still hope that things were over between them. "If you're going out now, I want you to take a guard with you."

Jessica nodded as she got her purse and followed her father to the door. He spoke with the guard out there and then she was gone.

Jason was standing on the docks again. He had tried to sleep, but couldn't. This was becoming a nightly ritual. As he turned to leave Jason's breath caught in his throat as she saw the one person he had wanted to see and hold in his arms standing in front of him. Her hair was loose and hung down to her waist in a waterfall of midnight black. He took in her face and her green eyes. Praying this was not a dream and she would disappear, Jason took a step toward her.

"I found the water to be very calming when I couldn't sleep either," she said with a slight smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jason stood there, not daring to move or even to breathe, afraid that if he did, she would disappear like she did in his dreams.

Jessica smiled slightly as she watched Jason. She took a tentative step toward him, the poncho she wore covering her secret. "It's really me Jason," she said softly. "It was time for me to come home."

"I'm glad that you did," Jason said as he walked closer to her. He wasn't sure what to do. He knew he wanted to pull her into his arms and hug her, but he didn't know how she would react to that. Jessica made the choice for him when she closed the small gap between them and threw her arms around his neck.

Jason closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her, burying his head in her neck and smelling the sweet scent of vanilla in her hair. They stood on the docks for what seemed like hours in each other's arms.

Jessica finally pulled back and took Jason's hand. She led him to a bench and sat, pulling him down beside her. "Jason, before you say anything I want to thank you."

Jason looked at her, puzzled as to what she meant. "Thank me for what?" he asked.

"I want to thank you for two things. First, I want to thank you for allowing me time to heal and process what happened; for letting me do it on my own and not following me," she said. When Jason was about to respond, Jessica placed a finger on his lips. "Please, I need to get this all out before you say anything," she said. At Jason's silent nod, she continued. "While I was away I went to a therapist who helped me to see that I was not to blame for what happened and that you and my father tried as best as you both could to keep me safe and then to save me. Jason, you risked your life to find me after you were shot, and I can't even tell you how much that meant to me. I came home because my healing has to continue here. I don't want to run and hide anymore from what happened. I want to face it head on." Jessica paused a moment. What she had to say next could possibly determine where things went between them, even though she wasn't sure herself what she wanted to happen.

Jason watched her. She looked nervous. Like there was something she wanted to say to him and she was not sure how he would react. When she didn't say anything, he took her hand. "I'm glad that you felt safe enough to come back, but what is the second thing you wanted to thank me for?"

Jessica slowly let out the breath she had been holding and looked down at Jason's hand over hers. Without saying anything, she used her free hand to lift the poncho from her body and took their joined hands, placing his over her belly. Only when his hand was splayed over the slight roundness there and she heard him pull in a breath did she look up into his blue eyes; eyes that mirrored the ocean she used to spend hours staring at over the last four months.

Jason looked up at her, his eyes wide and watched as Jessica smiled and nodded. "Yes Jason, I'm pregnant. I found out just after I left here. This is the main reason why I came home. I wanted you to know and be a part of our daughter's life."

For the first time since she had left, Jason felt a smile coming to his lips. He swallowed past some dryness in this throat before he could speak. "A daughter?" was all he managed to get out.

Smiling, Jessica nodded. She then opened her bag and pulled out the last sonogram picture and handed it to him. Jason took and it looked down at it. He was able to make out the baby's head and hands. He looked back up at Jessica. "Thank you," he said.

"For what?" she asked, wiping at the tears that were pooling in her eyes.

"For this," he said, looking back down at the picture. "For coming home and letting me be a part of her life."

"I could never keep you away from your child Jason. I know what damage that can cause, having gone through it first hand with my own mother. I have to say though Jason; I don't know what I want to happen between us. I know I still love you and I always will . . . but I'm still healing and I would hope that you continue to give me time."

Jason nodded. "I never stopped loving you Jessica, never. And I will wait as long as needed for you."

Jessica nodded. "I should head back. I'm staying at my father's for now," she said as he stood with her. "But I have an appointment with Dr. Meadows at GH tomorrow morning. If you can, I would like you to be there."

"I will be there with you Jessica," he said. "How about I walk you home?"

"I have a guard with me. I know things are no better between you and my father Jason and I don't want to put you in a position where we will all be uncomfortable. How about you meet me at Kelly's tomorrow morning about 8am and then we can go over to GH together," she suggested. It was her first night back and Jessica knew they would all need time to adjust.

Jason knew she was right. He nodded as he watched her walk to where the guard was waiting. Then he headed back to his penthouse and slept soundly for the first time in a long time.

* * *

"Oh . . . My . . . God," said Carly as she stood in the doorway of Kelly's the next morning.

Jessica looked up from the newspaper she was looking through before Jason arrived and smiled. "Well, hello to you too, Carly."

Squealing, Carly ran over to Jessica and threw her arms around her. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back? Does Lorenzo know? Have you seen Jason yet? And are you pregnant?" Carly asked in a rush of breath and as eyed her friend's expanding waistline.

"You know, it's a wonder you never pass out when you talk like that," said Jessica with a smile as she readjusted herself on her chair after Carly's hug. "And to answer your many questions, I didn't tell anyone I was coming back, my father knows I'm here and yes, I saw Jason last night, and I am pregnant with Jason's baby."

Carly was actually speechless a moment. Then she plopped down into the chair opposite Jessica. "What did Jason and Lorenzo have to say?" she asked, her eyes open wide as she leaned forward.

"Well, my Dad was honest and said he was not too entirely thrilled with the whole situation, but he said he wasn't going to fight me on it. He even said that Jason had a right to know he was going to be a father. He's trying Carly and that means a lot to me. As for Jason, I was really worried how he was going to react to this," she admitted.

"And . . . ? How did he react? I mean, I know Jason, and I know he would be ecstatic about having his own child . . ." said Carly emphatically.

"Well, I don't know that I would ever use the word ecstatic to describe the way Jason reacts to something . . . but he was surprised at first, I think, then he was happy about it. He said he understood why I didn't tell him right away when I found out, but that he wanted to be a big part of this baby's life. In fact, he's meeting me here this morning, I have an appointment at GH with Dr. Meadows and Jason wanted to be there."

"Well, that definitely sounds like Jason," Carly said with a smile. "And I know that Jason will make a great father, Jessica. So . . . does this mean that you and Jason are getting back together?"

Jessica sighed. "I don't know Carly. I mean, I still love him and I always will . . . but I still have a lot to process and work through." Jessica could see that Carly did like her answer, but it was the best that she could give.

"Okay, I understand that Jessica, but now you two have a baby to think of. I think it would be better for all of you for you and Jason to be together," Carly insisted.

"I am thinking of her Carly, that's why I'm here. Before I found out that I was pregnant, I was dead set on never coming back here, but that changed Carly. And things can still change. Right now, Jason and I need to work on what we both expect from this relationship. I plan on Jason being a big part of our daughter's life; I would never keep her from him. But there is still a lot to work through."

Carly nodded. Although she understood, and had been in the same situations when it came to her children and Sonny, Carly still wanted to see Jason and Jessica happy and with each other.

* * *

Shortly after Carly left, Jason arrived and the two headed over to GH. Dr. Meadows was ready for Jessica as soon as she got there and was shown into an exam room. Once settled Dr. Meadows started asking Jessica some questions about how her pregnancy has progressed so far and looked over the information Jessica's previous doctor had sent over.

"Well Jessica, everything looks good according to your last visit," said Dr. Meadows as she quickly scanned the chart. "How have you been feeling since your trip and arriving back in town?"

"I was pretty tired after the flight and have been taking it easy for now, but there have been no other changes," she said.

"Okay, well, let's see how everything is going here," Dr. Meadows said as she prepared Jessica for a sonogram. Once everything was ready, the machine was turned on and Jessica turned to look at Jason a moment as the room was filled with the sound of the baby's heartbeat.

Jason listened in awe to the sound of his daughter's beating heart. He looked down at Jessica and saw the smile on her face and thought that in that moment, he loved her even more than he would have thought possible.

"Everything looks good here Jessica," Dr. Meadows said as she hit the button to print the picture. "She's progressing very nicely. Now, your blood pressure is a little high, but that's to be expected with all the moving around you have done."

Jason looked up at the doctor, alarmed. "Is Jessica going to be all right?" he asked.

"Yes, she just needs to take it easy for the next few day and her blood pressure should return to normal."

"Thank you Dr. Meadows," Jessica said as she took Jason's hand to reassure him that she was okay.

"On your way out, make another appointment for next month. But if you feel out of sorts or anything, come and see me right away."

Jessica nodded and then got cleaned up and dressed and met Jason out in the hall. When she saw the worried look on his face she shook her head. "Jason I'm fine. My last doctor said to expect this due to the traveling, but everything is fine."

* * *

Lorenzo looked up as the door opened and Jessica came in. "How did the appointment go?" he asked standing and walking over to her.

"It was fine. Dr. Meadows said the baby was doing well," she answered, then she looked at her father. "Okay, look I know you're concerned about me and all that's going on Dad, but please don't start hovering over me, okay? I don't think I can take it."

Before Lorenzo could respond, his phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. "I'll be right there," he said, turning back to Jessica. "I have to go, will you be alright?"

"Of course I will," said Jessica, trying not to get frustrated.

Lorenzo kissed her on the cheek before heading out the door.

"Finally, so peace and quiet," Jessica said to the empty room. "So little one, how about some lunch and a nap?" Jessica went into the kitchen and made herself something to eat and then got comfortable on the couch and was soon asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was late when Lorenzo got back to the penthouse and he found Jessica curled up on the couch, the remains of her dinner spread out on the low table in front of the couch. He sighed as he looked down at her; still not sure of his own feelings about what was going on. He knew he told Jessica he wouldn't fight her on this, but if it meant her and Jason getting close again, he was going to do whatever he could to not let that happen.

Moving the book off of her lap and onto the table, Lorenzo gathered her into his arms and lifted her off the couch. He carried her into her bedroom and settled her onto her bed. He gently brushed his hand over her forehead, pushing some hair out of her eyes. "Mi querida hija, me voya a hacer todo que yo puedo para proteger su hija y ustead," ("My darling daughter, I will do what I can to protect you and your daughter") he whispered before leaving the room and closing the door softly behind him.

_Well, I'm home now and both Jason and my father know about you, my precious angel. Jason reacted pretty much how I expected: he was surprised, but happy and already totally committed to you and us. You should have seen his face when he heard your heartbeat for the first time. Now, my father on the other hand . . . even though he said that he won't fight me on this, I can see how unsettled he is by everything. You see, my father is a very complicated man. He has lost so much over the years and yet he still continues on. I know he worries about me, and he has that right as my father, but I'm not so sure he is going to accept my current situation. I myself am still unsure as to what I want and where I want things to go with Jason, but after last night . . ._

Jessica put the end of the pen in her mouth and thought back to last night. After waking from her nap, Jessica realized that her father was still not home and being that she wasn't sure when he would be back, she decided to make an early dinner and settle in for a relaxing night. She had gone into the kitchen and made a cold chicken sandwich and a salad. Settling in with a book, Jessica finished her dinner and fell asleep. She hadn't heard her father come in, but she had slightly woken when she felt herself being lifted into his arms and carried to her room. Jessica had been about to open her eyes when she heard her father whisper in Spanish. She had been silent as he vowed to protect her and her daughter, and Jessica knew he would do exactly that.

Jessica sighed as she looked back at her journal. _My father can be a dangerous man when it comes to protecting those he loves . . . I just don't want anything to happen to Jason because of me and I think that if I allow Jason into my heart and life again, he will be hurt or even killed. I want him to be a part of your life, and I am sure my father won't deny that . . . he knows first hand what its like to not know your child – it's happened to him twice already. I just wish he would understand that Jason would never hurt me._

Not knowing what to do, Jessica sighed and put her journal away. She needed some air, so she pulled on a pair of sneakers and decided to take a walk in the park.

"Ms. Alcazar, your father left instructions that you are to go no where alone," said Ramon, one of her father's guards, when Jessica opened the door.

Jessica nodded. "I know. But I need some air, so I we're going for a walk," she said as she stepped out of the apartment and headed to the elevator, knowing Ramon was right behind her.

It was nice out and Jessica breathed in the fresh air. So much was going on right now and what she needed was some time to relax and not think for a little while. Finding a bench under a tree, Jessica sat, looking around. She knew Ramon was not too far away, but he was respecting the privacy she obviously needed.

* * *

"Wait, Jessica's home?" Sonny asked as he looked over at his wife. Sonny had watched his best friend over the last few months and had seen the pain Jason was in. Of course, Jason had tried to hide it by throwing himself into his work. He took on more jobs and worked longer hours. Sonny was starting to worry and was planning on talking to Jason about over working himself when Carly came down the stairs that morning and announced that Jessica Alcazar was back in town. "Does Jason know?" he asked. Sonny had mixed feelings about Jessica. She was the daughter of an enemy and therefore, he felt she was not to be trusted. He was wary when she first came to The Cellar and introduced herself as Lorenzo Alcazar's daughter. But then Jason, Sonny's best friend, had fallen in love with her. Sonny wasn't even sure how he had missed it, and had been shocked when the truth was revealed. 

"Yes, Jason knows she's back. Jessica had gone to see him almost as soon as she got back," said Carly as she sipped her coffee. She watched Sonny. She knew he was going to find out about the baby sooner or later and was dying to be the one to tell him. "There is something you should know Sonny," she said.

Sonny turned to look at Carly. He saw the glint in her eyes and knew she was near bursting with some kind of news she had. "Carly, you might as well tell me whatever is on your mind before you bust," he said, flashing his dimples in a quick smile.

"Okay, but you have to act surprised when Jason tells you," she said, pulling Sonny down onto the couch.

Sonny looked at her curiously, wondering what could be going on with Jason that Carly knew about.

"Jessica is four months pregnant with Jason's child," she said with a wide smile on her face.

"Pregnant?" Sonny asked, the look on his face not mirroring his wife's wide smile and bright eyes. Sonny did not see this as great news. Yeah, he knew Jason wanted a family of his own and would make a great father – he had proven that through his relationship with Michael and Morgan – but the fact that the child he was about to have was an Alcazar was not good news. Jason was about to be connected to their number one enemy.

* * *

Lorenzo stood in the cover of the trees, watching his daughter as she sat on the bench, seeming to enjoy the warm sunshine and the peacefulness of the park. He had instructed Ramon to inform him when Jessica left the apartment and where she was going. Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, Lorenzo dialed another guard and spoke in hushed tones, "Piersigue a Morgan y me llama el momento que se pongo en contacto o se enquentre con Jessica," ("Tail Morgan and call me the moment he contacts or meets with Jessica.") he said before hanging up the phone and leaving the cover of the trees. 

Lorenzo knew that Jessica would be angry if she knew what he was doing, but he was only trying to protect her and if he had kept a closer eye on the situation before, none of this would be happening now.

* * *

"Come on Diego, it can't be that bad. It sounds like he's trying," said Brook Lynn as she sat with Diego at a small table in Kelly's. She could see that he was still angry over all that had happened since he came to Port Charles. 

"I have done fine for the last seventeen years without a father, so why do I need one now?" Diego said as he shook his head.

"He just wants the chance to be your father Diego, he missed out on so much of your life."

"Yeah well, that's not my fault," he said stubbornly.

"And it's not his either," Brook said gently as she took Diego's hand in hers. "You guys might not be able to make up for the time that was lost, but you can still build a relationship."

Diego shook his head. He knew it wasn't Alcazar's fault that he didn't know about Diego, but he needed someone to be angry at and right now, Maria was not an option as she was not even in town, leaving the two men to work things out on their own.

Diego was about to respond when he looked up and saw the man in question walk into the small diner. He watched as Alcazar stopped and saw him, nodding slightly in acknowledgement before heading to the counter.

It was hard for Lorenzo, but he knew that Diego needed some space and time and he did not want to pressure Diego into acknowledging him.

Brook looked between the two men and sighed, she knew this was not going to be easy but she was going to support Diego as much as she could.

* * *

The rumbling in her belly signaled Jessica that it was time for lunch. She waved to Ramon and waited for him to walk over. "I'm hungry, how about grabbing some lunch at Kelly's?" she asked. 

Ramon nodded his agreement and indicated that she proceed him to the diner.

Jessica walked in and saw her father at the counter. She walked over to him, noticing that Ramon stayed outside. "Hey there Dad," she said as she sat on the stool bedside him.

Lorenzo turned and smiled at his daughter. "What are you up to?" he asked after kissing her on her cheek.

"Lunch," she said with a smile. She looked over her shoulder and saw a dark haired man sitting with a pretty girl. "Is that Diego?" she asked, thinking that he looked like a younger version of her father.

Nodding, Lorenzo glanced over his shoulder as well. "I'm trying to give him some space, he's struggling with all that's going on."

"Well, maybe I can help," she said. "Order me the lunch special and large iced tea," she added before walking over to the table.

Diego looked up when a dark haired girl with green eyes stopped by his table. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, you can," she said. "May I join you?" she asked indicating the empty chair. At Diego's bewildered nod, she pulled out the chair and sat. "Well, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Jessica Alcazar, your sister."

(A/N: My friend Letty translated the Spanish for me, we both hope that it came out right! Lorenzo talking in Spanish is totally SEXY! ANd I know a lot did not happen in this chapter, but I needed to establish some more relationships. If you followed Forbidden Love, you know things will pick up soon! Thanks for reading and the reviews! Michelle)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was quiet on the docks and that was what Diego needed right now. He was still reeling over the fact that he had a sister and was going to be an uncle. When Jessica had first come over to the table and told him who she was, he had been shocked. But he listened as she talked to him, telling him that despite all that had happened Lorenzo Alcazar was a good man and that Diego should give him a chance. After commenting on the fact that she had grown up with him and he hadn't, Jessica had told Diego that Alcazar had not known about her until she was nine-years-old and that they had gone through the same uncomfortable period that Diego was going through now. Diego realized that he had liked Jessica instantly and looked forward to getting to know her more. She had excused herself when her food was ready and Diego watched as she resumed her seat beside Alcazar at the counter. He had nodded to the man before taking Brook Lyn's hand and leaving the diner.

* * *

The Haunted Star was busy and Skye was pleased with the turn out. She stood by the bar, surveying the crowd of people that were either gamboling or sitting in the various booths that lined the edge of the large room. Music played softly in the background while waiters and waitresses wearing red and black, moved through the groups of people, delivering drinks to the tables.

Skye's eyes fell on a man sitting alone in a booth in the back corner of the club, the table almost hidden in shadows. She took in the black hair that was cut close and spiked on top, the broad shoulders that now slumped slightly and the eyes that looked tired. She wondered what could be bothering a man as powerful and intimidating as Lorenzo Alcazar enough to bring him to her little floating casino.

Throwing caution to the wind, Skye made her way over to the table in the corner, stopping every now and then to play hostess to her guests. Skye stopped at the table where Lorenzo was sitting, a tumbler clutched in his hand, and Skye assumed it was not the first one of the evening. "Now, what could have gotten you so down that you decided to drown your sorrows here?"

Lorenzo looked up and saw Skye Quartermaine standing there, a small smile on her lips. He took in her green eyes and the way the dim light of the room made them appear an almost jade color; her almost translucent skin that resembled porcelain and the deep red of her hair. He found himself smiling slightly as he sat back against the booth. "Who says I am here drowning my sorrows?" he asked her, his eyes now traveling up and down her body, appreciating the way the black dress hugged her frame.

"Well, Mr. Alcazar, not everyone comes in here, sits in a dark corner and broods," Skye replied, aware of the way he was looking at her and finding that she was not bothered by it in the least.

"Let's just say I needed a change in scenery," he said. "Would you care to join me?" he asked, sliding to the right on the bench and indicating the space he made for her.

Against her better judgment, Skye joined him. She didn't know too much about Lorenzo Alcazar as she had very little dealings with him, but she was hoping that he was not like his brother. Skye repressed a shudder as she thought about her one night stand with Luis Alcazar, an event that occurred during her more unsober times.

As she slid into the booth, a waiter came to take her order. After ordering a sparkling water with ice and a lemon, Skye turned back to Lorenzo. "So, I heard that your daughter has come home," she said. Skye had not really had much contact with Jessica, but she had seen her around town and knew about her relationship with Jason, once it had come out. She had also heard about what Ric Lansing had done. "I hope that she's feeling better."

Lorenzo sighed and downed the rest of his drink, signaling the waiter for another. Skye watched him. "That good, huh?" she asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that Jessica was feeling well enough to return . . . but with the current situation . . . "he trailed off, lost a moment in his thoughts of his daughter and Morgan.

"So things aren't any better between you and Diego?" she asked, seeing the look on his face.

Lorenzo shook his head. "No, but after today, there might be a change in that." At Skye's questioning look, Lorenzo continued. "Jessica met him this afternoon at Kelly's and they had a long talk. I'm not really sure what they talked about, but I did notice a slight change in his attitude."

"Well, that's good then," said Skye, smiling, but the smile faded as she saw that he did not seem pleased. "Isn't it? I mean, your son and daughter seemed to hit it off right away . . . but that's not what's bothering you."

Lorenzo sipped his drink again and shook his head. He turned to look at Skye and saw . . . concern . . . he wasn't really sure, in her eyes. He sighed again and ran his hands through his hair. "Well, I'm sure it won't be a secret much longer, but no, that's not what's on my mind tonight."

"Oh, so do you want to elaborate?" she asked, not sure why she was still sitting here talking to him. But he was obviously hurting over something and she felt a need to take that pain out his eyes.

"Jessica is pregnant with Jason Morgan's child," he said as he picked up his glass and downed half of it in one gulp.

Skye looked at him, stunned. "Wow. I mean congratulations? Although you don't seem particularly happy about that," she said.

Lorenzo turned to look at her again. The candle light on the table caught the sparkle of her green eyes and cast an ethereal glow to her pale skin. "No. In all honesty, I am not happy about this. Besides the fact that I feel she is too young to be having a child, it kills me that it is Morgan's."

"I can see where that could be a problem," she said sympathetically, placing her hand on his arm. "But Jason is my cousin and although I don't know him all that well, from what I have heard and seen, I think he would make a great father."

Lorenzo's response was to down the rest of his drink, not even sure how many he had had since arriving at the Haunted Star.

Taking notice of this, Skye removed her hand and sipped at her own drink. Then a thought occurred to her and she smiled a little. Lorenzo saw this. "What?" he asked, realizing that he missed her hand on his arm once it was gone.

"I just thought of something," Skye said, her eyes dancing with slight amusement. "I was wondering if the Quartermaines have gotten wind of this yet."

"What would it matter?" Lorenzo asked, not seeing the connection she was obviously making, but liking the way her eyes lit up at whatever she was thinking.

"You do remember that Jason is technically a Quartermaine, right? He may have changed his last name and shunned most of the family, but by blood, he is a Quartermaine," Skye pointed out, thinking about what the family's reaction was going to be when they find out that Jason was going to be a father and that the child was actually his.

Lorenzo closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the booth. He hadn't even thought about that. "Great, just what I needed," he muttered as he signaled the waiter yet again.

* * *

"Jason, I'm fine," said Jessica in exasperation. 

"Jessica, you almost passed out back there," Jason said as he watched the numbers on the elevator rise. They had decided to meet at Kelly's for breakfast that morning and after eating, Jessica hadn't felt well and had run into the bathroom. Jason had followed to make sure she was okay and had arrived in time to catch her before she hit the floor. He then decided to take her to GH right then and there and had even called Dr. Meadows and asked her to meet them.

"I did not almost pass out Jason. It was morning sickness and then I got dizzy," Jessica insisted as the elevator doors opened and Jason lead her out. She looked around, sure that her father was going to show up. She had seen Ramon on the phone as Jason insisted he take her to the hospital. She was not looking forward to the confrontation that would ensue when he got there.

"Jessica, Jason, I got your call," said Dr. Meadows as she joined her and Jason in the hallway. "Why don't we go to my office."

Jessica nodded and once settled in the office with Jason she explained what happened.

"Actually, I don't think Jason was overreacting at all," Dr. Meadows began. "Although the morning sickness is common, even at this stage in your pregnancy, your blood pressure is still high and that's what caused the dizzy spell. Now, I know I saw you a few days ago, but until your blood pressure is at a more comfortable level, I want to see you every two weeks."

"Is there anything that Jessica can do to keep her pressure down?" Jason asked, reaching over and taking Jessica's hand.

"Well, I already spoke to her about stress, but she can also rest a lot and keep hydrated, especially after any bouts of morning sickness," Dr. Meadows said.

After a quick exam, Jessica and Jason thanked Dr. Meadows and left the office. "See Jason, I told you everything was fine," she said.

"Yeah, this time Jessica. Look, I want you to move in with me," he said quickly as they waited for the elevator.

"Over my dead body," came a voice from behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Letting out a sigh, Jessica turned to face her father. "I thought you weren't going to do this," she said as patiently as she could.

"You thought I wasn't going to do what, Jessica? Protect you and your child?" Lorenzo asked her, glaring at Jason as he did.

"She's Jason's child too, Dad. I wish you would respect that."

"You are not moving in with him," Lorenzo shot at her, trying to ignore the sad look in her eyes. He was only doing this because he loved her and didn't want to see her hurt again.

Before Jessica could say anything, Jason took a step forward. "This is between me and Jessica, not you," he said in a hard voice, his cold blue eyes boring into Lorenzo's.

"Being that Jessica is my daughter, I will involve myself how I see fit," Lorenzo practically growled in a low and dangerous voice.

Jessica looked between the two, not sure what to do to get through to either of them. Then she saw Diego heading to the elevators and grabbed his arm, noting the surprised look on his face. "Diego, how about you and I go and get some lunch?" she asked, turning her back on her father and Jason.

Diego looked at the three people in confusion. "Uh, is everything okay here?" he asked, not sure what he walked into. Brook Lynn had filled him in on what happened between Jessica, Alcazar and Jason Morgan.

"Oh, everything is fine. You see, Dad and Jason have gotten into this habit of deciding what is best for me without actually asking me, and I have to admit, I haven't been home all that long and I'm already sick of it."

Looking down at his sister, Diego admired her attitude.

"Jessica, I am just trying to protect you," said Lorenzo, taking his eyes away from Jason to look at his daughter's back.

"Protect me from what Dad, the father of my daughter?" Jessica asked as she turned back to the two men. She hated that they couldn't at least pretend to be civil to each other for her sake. "You know what? The two of you can stand here and threaten each other for all I care, but I am going out to lunch with my brother." She turned to leave, but then turned back, looking her father and Jason in the eyes. "Oh, and before I go, know this. I am more than capable of deciding where I am going to live and as of this moment, it won't be with either of you."

* * *

Jessica looked around her apartment, smiling as she took in the light colors and comfortable coziness it always offered. The main room was open and light with large floor to ceiling windows that made up one whole wall. There were a couple of large, comfortable beige couches with various pastel colored throw pillows and blankets.

She turned to Diego. "So, how about moving in here with me," she said.

"What?" Diego asked in astonishment.

"I want you to move in here Diego. Look, I know your living above Kelly's right now and I would like to get to know you better . . . so, what do you say?" she asked. The idea came to her after leaving the hospital.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her, looking around the apartment.

"Definitely, we can get to know each other without worrying about Dad's influence, and you can decide what you want to do about him without pressure."

Diego liked the idea and nodded. "Sure, thanks," he said with a smile.

"Great. There are two other bedrooms down that hallway there, pick whichever one you want."

* * *

"So you're just going to move in with your sister?" Brook Lynn asked Diego after he told her what had happened after he left her at the hospital that morning.

"Is that a problem?" Diego asked, his smile fading from his face. After he had moved his stuff over to Jessica's place, Diego had gone out to pick up Brook from GH and then head to Kelly's to hang out. He had promised Jessica he would bring back dinner with him.

"Well, you don't really know her," said Brook Lynn with a frown.

"That's the point Brook," he said. "We can get to know each other better and her place is pretty cool."

"What about your father?"

"What about him?" he asked, picking up his cup of soda and drinking from it.

"I thought you were going to get to know him better. Won't it be a little tough now that there are problems between him and Jessica?" she asked, playing with the napkin that had been sitting in front of her on the table.

Diego just shrugged his shoulders. "I can still get to know him. And anyway, from what I have seen, he's just worried about her."

"I understand that Diego, but its not like Jessica is involved with just anyone. She's involved with Jason and your father and Jason hate each other. I just don't want to see you caught in the middle," Brook Lynn said, looking up at Diego with her wide eyes.

Diego smiled and leaned over, kissing her gently. "I won't," he said.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me what happened today?" Carly asked as she settled onto the couch with a bag of chips on her lap.

Jessica rolled her eyes and sat next to her friend, grabbing the chips and taking a handful. "Just your usual Jason freaking over some dizziness, insisting I go to GH, then asking me to move in with him and my father showing up just at that moment," she said, popping a couple of chips into her mouth.

"Wow, so what happened?"

"I pretty much told them that I would be the one to decide where I was going to live and left them there to continue threatening each other. Diego happened to show up and I escaped with him."

"You left Lorenzo and Jason alone?" Carly asked wide-eyed.

"Yes. I told them they could argue and threaten each other to their heart's content, but I wasn't going to stick around for it," Jessica answered. "And seeing that my father and Jason called me a little while ago, I know they didn't kill each other."

Carly just shook her head and grabbed more chips. "So what are you going to do?"

"I honestly don't know Carly. I mean, I know my father is only doing what he thinks is best for me, but I wish he would respect my feelings."

"And what are your feelings?"

Jessica sighed as she brushed the crumbs from her fingers. "I don't know Carly. I mean, I know Jason still loves me . . . I see it all the time in his eyes when he looks at me. Do I love him? Yes, I do, and I always will, but the question is can I let him back in to my heart? I don't have an answer for that."

Carly leaned forward and put her hand over Jessica's. "I think you have to just follow your heart Jessica. For once, don't think with your head, think with your heart."

Jessica smiled sadly. "I did think with my heart Carly . . . and look where it got me. Almost killed by a psycho DA . . . questioning my family . . . pregnant . . . and alone. I don't think I can exactly trust my heart anymore."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Large coffee, please," Lorenzo said to the girl behind the counter  
at Kelly's with a tired smile.

"Boy, someone needs a caffine boost," said Skye as she joined Lorenzo  
at the counter. She had not seen Lorenzo much since their talk at the  
Haunted Star a month ago. And, if she had to admit it to herself, she  
was a little disappointed he had not come back and found herself  
looking for him either at the Haunted Star or around town. Running  
into him at Kelly's seemed to be pure luck on her part.

"Long day," he said, looking over at her with a smile. Although the  
night on the Haunted Star was fuzzy at best, he remembered the way her  
eyes lit up in the candle light and how the flame seemed to set her  
hair ablaze.

Skye smiled and nodded her head. "So, how's Jessica? I've seen her  
around town and she looks good," Skye said conversationally, not  
wanting him to rush off right away.

"She's doing okay, considering," Lorenzo answered, sipping his  
coffee, the hot liquid sliding down his throat.

"I take it your still not thrilled about her and Jason," Skye said  
and then rolled her eyes. "Dumb, I know."

"No, it wasn't and don't think for an instant you're dumb Skye.  
You're no where near it." Without hesitating, Lorenzo reached out and  
tucked a strand of that fiery hair behind her ear.

Skye swallowed at his touch and then smiled at him. "So, umm . . . something very interesting happened at the Quartermaines this morning," she said, trying to distract herself from the feel of his fingers.

"Really?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he took another sip of his coffee. "Did Monica finally kick everyone out?"

"Not exactly, Jason came over to . . . warn . . . the family about Jessica," she said with a small smile as she remembered the events of that morning.

_Flashback_

_Jason walked into the Quartermaine Mansion, following the sounds of voices coming from the sitting room. He sighed as he walked into the room, seeing that most of the family was there, engaged in what he believed was the family's most treasured pastime: arguing._

_Monica noticed Jason first as he walked into the room and stood in front of the fire place. She quickly quieted everyone down._

_"Well, look who decided to grace us with his presence," said Tracey in a bored voice._

_"Shut up, Tracey," said Monica as she turned back to her son._

_Jason glared at Tracey before turning his attention to the rest of the family. "I am here to tell you all to leave Jessica Alcazar alone," he said simply._

_"Now why would we concern ourselves with her?" Tracey asked disdainfully. "And since when do you care about anyone with the name Alcazar? I mean, isn't he supposed to be your enemy or something?"_

_"Shut up Tracey!" Monica said again, louder this time._

_Skye sighed and shook her head. It was apparent that most of the family was unaware of the extent of Jason's involvement with Jessica._

_"Jessica is pregnant with my child and I am telling you now, stay away from them both," Jason said, his voice cold, hard, and threatening as he looked each person in the eye._

_After getting over the initial shock of the news, Tracey went and opened her big mouth. "And you're sure the child is yours? I mean, it wouldn't be the first time you claimed a child as yours when it wasn't."_

_Skye watched as Jason took a menacing step toward Tracey. "I'm sure Jason is telling the truth Tracey," Skye said quickly._

_Jason stopped and looked over at Monica, knowing she would understand and be able to somewhat control the rest of the vultures. "Jessica has enough stress to deal with at the moment," he began, but was cut off by Tracey's snort._

_"I'm sure Daddy Alcazar is none too happy about his little girl carrying the child of an enemy."_

_Choosing to ignore Tracey – for now – Jason turned back to Monica. "Her blood pressure is up and I would rather none of you add to her stress." He then looked at Edward. "My child will not be considered a Quartermaine in any way." Then he turned and left without another word._

_End Flashback_

"I would have liked to have been a fly on that wall after Morgan left," said Lorenzo with a smile.

"Yeah, well, believe me, it was not pretty," said Skye as she rolled her eyes. "Edward started spouting out dreams of a new Quartermaine heir while Tracey shot him dirty looks. Monica and Alan started arguing over Monica's agreeing with Jason. But I am sure that between you and Jason, the message will get across."

Lorenzo nodded. "Jessica is also pretty tough herself. She's not one to let someone else tell her how to run her life," he said, hearing the slight bitterness in his own voice.

"I take it that's not a quality you are terribly fond of."

"No, don't get me wrong, I am glad my daughter can take care of herself."

"But not when it comes to what you think is best for her?"

"Exactly," he said as he finished the rest of his coffee. He pulled out some money to pay for his coffee. "I should get going."

Skye stood with Lorenzo. "Thanks for the information on the Quartermaines," he added.

"No problem," Skye said with a smile as she watched him leave the diner.

* * *

"Home Sweet Home," the blonde woman sighed as she watched the familiar harbor town slide by the dark windows of her limo. She couldn't exactly say she was glad to be back in Port Charles, NY, but she did have some unfinished business to deal with.

As the limo pulled up in front of her building, the blonde woman climbed out of the car and instructed her driver to have her bags brought up to her penthouse.

She walked into the main room, her stiletto heels tapping on the floor as she shed her long black leather jacket and tossed it over the black leather arm chair. She couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

Diego was on his way home later that night when he ran into his father in the park. "Hi," he said, still uncomfortable with the man and unable to hide it.

"Diego," said Lorenzo with a nod as he looked at his son. Lorenzo regretted not knowing his son sooner, but he was determined to get to know the young man now, at Diego's pace of course. "How are you?"

"Good," said Diego as he slid his hands into his jean pockets.

Lorenzo nodded again. "And your sister, how are her and the baby doing?"

"They're good," said Diego. "Umm . . . look, I know you worry about Jessica and all, but I am not going to spy on her for you or anything."

Lorenzo sighed. "I wouldn't ask you to do something like that Diego," he said sincerely, hoping the younger man believed him. "And yes, I do worry about her, but Jessica is a very determined and independent young woman, and I am starting to understand some of the boundaries she is putting in front of me."

"Good, because I know she hates fighting with you."

* * *

She watched from the shadows as the object of her reason for returning to Port Charles stood in the middle of the docks talking to some kid. Her research told her that he now had a seventeen-year-old son who he had just learned about recently. _He is defiantly a younger version of his father in the looks department_, she thought to herself. Maybe a little rough around the edges, but he did have potential. She also knew of his daughter, who conveniently was involved with Jason Morgan and currently carrying his child. This all made for some very interesting plans that were swimming around in her head. All she had to do now was fine tune them and put them into place. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I still don't know what came over me . . . things have been going okay the past month: Jason has been supportive and respectful of my decision to not move in with him. He has been there for all of my appointments with Dr. Meadows and checks on me at least twice a day. At first I thought it would get on my nerves, but he hasn't been overbearing at all. He gives me my space and has been trying very hard to be civil when he and my father are together. I guess with all of that going on, I couldn't resist inviting him over for dinner. I made arrangements with Diego to spend the evening out with Brook Lynn so Jason and I could have some privacy. I honestly have no idea what to expect from this dinner . . . or is it a date? And why am I so nervous?

Jessica stood in front of her closet, trying to decide what to wear. At almost six months pregnant, she felt like a beached whale and didn't want to choose something that would emphasize that. Deciding she needed reinforcements, Jessica called Carly.

"Okay, _what_ is the big emergency?" Carly asked once Jessica had opened the door.

"I need you to help me pick out something to wear," Jessica said as she pulled Carly into the apartment and toward her room.

"Something to _wear_? Jessica, I thought you were in _labor_ or something," Carly said in exasperation. "You're just lucky I didn't call Jason or Lorenzo on my way over here!"

"I'm sorry Carly, but this is important. I invited Jason over here for dinner tonight and I have nothing to wear!"

Carly started laughing.

"This is _not _funny Carly! I am nearly six months pregnant, my ankles and hands are swollen, I can't see my feet, and everything I own makes me look like a whale," Jessica moaned in frustration as she looked through her closet for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"All right, all right, believe me, I _totally_ understand. Let's see what we can do," Carly said, rolling up her sleeves and getting serious.

An hour later, Jessica was wearing a dark blue, baby-doll style, skinny-strapped tank. The top was embroidered in a delicate flower design and the rest flowed gently over her belly from the empire waist and ended in a handkerchief cut. This was paired with a pair of white Capri pants that went to mid calf and simple, comfortable white sandals. Carly had pulled Jessica's long dark hair into a simple ponytail with a few short strands framing her face. After applying light makeup, Jessica surveyed her look in the mirror.

"Wow, Carly, this looks great. Thank you!" Jessica exclaimed with a bright smile. "Now all I have to do is finish up dinner and everything will be ready."

"You're cooking?" Carly asked as she followed Jessica to the small kitchen, surprise evident on her face.

"Yes Carly, I'm cooking. Unlike you, I don't burn water. I happen to be a good cook."

"What are you making?" Carly peered over Jessica's shoulder, admitting to herself that it all smelled great, and ignoring Jessica's comment on her lack of cooking skills.

"Well, I'm making salmon in white wine, fresh green beans and a cold pasta salad," Jessica answered as she checked on the salmon and added some salt to the green beans. Everything was almost ready. "And since I cannot drink, I have some sparkling apple cider in the fridge."

Carly nodded in approval. "Okay, I'm going to get out of here before Jason arrives. Now, I know Diego is out for the night, what about Lorenzo? He won't just pop up here, will he?"

Jessica shook her head. "No, he won't. My father knows he has to call first before coming over. And anyway . . . with my luck, he'll be busy tonight," she said with a mischievous smile

Carly looked at Jessica curiously. "And what is that smile for? What do you have up your sleeve?" Carly asked when she saw the amused glint in her friend's eyes, a look she knew she herself got when she was up to something.

"I don't have anything up my sleeve Carly. It's just that I've noticed my father spending some time with Skye," she said as she set the small round table for dinner. She adjusted the white table cloth and set out the plates and other silverware for two. She then placed a couple of tall candles in silver holders in the center of the table.

"Wait, Skye Quartermaine?" Carly asked.

"That's the one," Jessica answered as she stepped back to survey her work. Satisfied, Jessica returned to the kitchen and took the salmon out of the oven.

"Well, I'm sure the Quartermaines are thrilled with that," Carly said with a small laugh. She didn't know why finding out that Lorenzo was interested in Skye seemed to bother her. _What the hell am I thinking? I am happily married to Sonny,_ she thought to herself.

"I'm sure they're still reeling over Jason's warning to leave me alone when it comes to the baby." Jessica shook her head over the memory when Skye had told her what happened.

"Yeah, I heard about that," Carly said. She wasn't surprised at all. She knew Jason wouldn't let the Quartermaines interfere with his life, and that included Jessica and their child.

Carly left five minutes later and Jessica quickly checked the apartment to make sure everything was in order. Jason should be arriving soon.

* * *

After his shower, Jason pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He quickly fixed his hair and pulled on his biker boots. He was supposed to be at Jessica's in another half hour for dinner. He smiled to himself as he finished getting ready, remembering the conversation the other day that led to her inviting him over for dinner.

_Flashback_

_He had just left the Quartermaines and needed to clear his head. Jason headed to the park when he saw her sitting on a bench, a book in one hand while the other rubbed her belly gently. He thought she looked breathtaking sitting there in the soft afternoon sunlight._

_Jason moved closer to her and she looked up, a smile on her lips. "Hi," she said._

_"Hi," he answered back. He stood there with his hands in his pockets, unable to take his eyes from her._

_"Would you like to join me?" she asked, indicating the empty space next to her._

_Nodding, Jason sat. "How are you?" he asked, not sure why he was feeling awkward at the moment._

_Jessica smiled and turned to him slightly. "Better than you obviously, is everything okay?" she asked._

_Jason sighed. Jessica was one of the few people who could read him. "I was just at the Quartermaines," he said, running his hands through his hair, a gesture that usually meant he was frustrated._

_"Why?" Jessica asked curiously. "I mean, I know you don't really care for them too much."_

_"I went over there to tell them to back off of you. You don't need the added stress that they can definitely provide," he said. Her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight and she practically glowed._

_"Why would you do that Jason?"_

_"I heard about your 'discussion' with Alan the other day," he said, his eyes flashing. Emily had told him how Alan had stopped Jessica after her last appointment at GH and bad mouthed Jason; telling her he was a killer and that his life was not a place to raise a child. He went on to put down Carly for the way she was raising Michael – referring to him as a killer in training. Emily had told Jason that Jessica had stood up for him and her choices with Alan, but seemed very upset._

_He watched as Jessica looked down and fiddled with her book. Jason put his hand over hers, making her look at him again. "I told them that they were to leave you alone; that our child would never be considered a Quartermaine."_

_"Thank you Jason," she said softly. "I know I should have told you about that, but I didn't want to stir up more problems with your family."_

_"They aren't my family Jessica. You and our daughter are my family. And I would do anything to protect you."_

_He watched as her face lit up and she smiled brightly. Then she took his hand and placed it over her belly. He felt the movement there and looked up at her. "Believe me Jason; I would never let anyone hurt our daughter in any way."_

_Jason knew she was telling the truth. After what she had been through with Ric, Jason saw strength and a determination in her that almost mirrored Carly's._

_"Jason, would you like to come to dinner tomorrow night?" she asked him suddenly, her eyes wide._

_He looked up at her and nodded. "Are you sure?" he asked. He wanted nothing more than to spend a quiet night with her, with no interruptions from her family and his friends._

_"Yes, I am," she said softly._

_"Then I'll be there."_

_End Flashback_

Jason was just about to leave when his door swung open and Carly walked in. Jason sighed, wishing he had remembered to lock his door. "Can this wait Carly? I'm on my way out," he said, hoping she would assume it was for work and not ask questions.

Carly looked him up and down, taking in the loose-fitting carpenter jeans and black t-shirt that showed off his sculpted chest and arms, shaking her head sadly. "Not like that you're not," she said.

"What?" Jason asked in confusion, looking down at himself.

Carly sighed and rolled her eyes. "Men," she said. "Jason, I know you're going over to Jessica's for dinner and you _not_ going dressed like you're spending the night prowling on the docks."

"I do not prowl Carly," Jason said.

"Yes, Jason, you do," Carly answered back as she dropped her purse on the desk and started walking in a circle around Jason.

"What are you doing Carly?" Jason asked with a sigh. He really wanted to get over to Jessica's. He knew she had arranged for Diego to not be around tonight and he did not want to waste time.

"Jason, this outfit might be fine for work, but not for a date with the woman you love," Carly said after she finished her survey of him.

"Carly, Jessica has seen me dressed like this before," he explained slowly, as if to a child.

"My point exactly Jason," she said as she started heading up the stairs.

Jason sighed, knowing that it would be less painful to just go along with whatever Carly had planned.

Ten minutes later Jason headed back downstairs, now wearing a pair of black dress pants and a dark blue button down shirt that she had found buried at the back of his closet. His biker boots were replaced with a pair of dress shoes. Jason had drawn the line at the tie when he snatched it out of her hands and tossed it back on the shelf in the closet, glaring at her.

* * *

Diego walked with Brook Lynn out of Kelly's, her hand in his. Ever since he moved in with Jessica, he had felt more comfortable with himself and had started to relax. He was even more willing to get to know his father better, even though things were still awkward between them.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Brook Lynn asked as they headed out of Kelly's.

Diego shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "We can just take a walk in the park."

"Okay," said Brooklyn. "Are you okay?"

Diego sighed. "It's just, everything is still so mixed up, you know?" he said as they sat on a bench.

"Mixed up how?" Brook Lynn asked as she sat beside him.

Diego wasn't sure how to explain it. His mother had returned to Mexico and he had not heard from her since then. His father was doing everything in his power to keep Jessica away from Jason. And Jessica was trying to handle both Alcazar and Morgan while trying to stay calm and keep her blood pressure from sky rocketing.

"Well, isn't this nice and cozy," said a woman's voice and Diego looked up to see a blond woman wearing all black standing in front of them.

"Can we help you?" asked Diego curiously.

"Diego, let's just get out of here," said Brook Lynn, grabbing Diego's hand and glaring at Faith. "She's nothing but trouble."

"She's right Diego. Take Brook Lynn home," said Lorenzo as he walked up to the little group.

Lorenzo had been on his way to the Haunted Star when he saw a familiar blond wearing all black talking to his son. Lorenzo felt his blood boil as he headed over, hearing what Brook Lynn said.

Diego looked between his father and the woman, not really sure what was going on.

Lorenzo looked over at Diego and nodded. "I'll be fine here. Take Brook Lynn home and I'll talk to you later," he said, not wanting to dismiss his son, but wanting to get him away from the blond woman. He had seen the glint in her eyes when she looked at Diego and Lorenzo knew that meant trouble.

"Sure," said Diego as he and Brook Lynn walked away.

Lorenzo watched and waited until the two teenagers were out of sight, then he turned back to the woman. "Stay away from my son, Faith," he said in a cold voice.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jason let out a deep breath as he approached Jessica's door. _This is ridiculous,_ he thought, _there is no reason why I should be nervous about this. It's just dinner with the woman I love . . . who happens to be carrying my child._ Pulling at the collar of his dress shirt, Jason knocked on the door.

* * *

Jessica heard the knock and looked up from setting the bucket of sparkling cider in ice on the table. She let out a deep breath as she quickly checked her hair and makeup and smoothed her tank. _Okay, there is nothing to be nervous about. You and Jason were close once before – hell, you created a child together;_ she thought to herself as she crossed the apartment to the door. Letting out another breath, Jessica opened the door.

* * *

Jason swallowed past the dryness in his throat as he looked at her. She looked beautiful. Her outfit was simple, but she was glowing. All he wanted to do was to pull her into his arms and hold her; to run his fingers over her silky skin; to kiss her soft lips.

* * *

Jessica smiled as she looked up at him. She had expected to see him in his customary t-shirt and jeans, and was pleasantly surprised to find him wearing a pair of black dress pants and a dark blue button down shirt – which looked like it was choking him. She reached up and undid the top two buttons.

"I take it Carly got to you," she said.

"Yeah," Jason was still unable to tear his eyes off of her.

Jessica nodded and took a step back, allowing him to enter the apartment.

* * *

Jason looked around as he walked in. The lights were dimmed and the room was lit with candles that held a hint of vanilla – her favorite scent. His eyes landed on the table set for two. Two long candle in silver holders glowed in the center of the table.

He turned to her. "This looks great," he said.

Jessica looked down a moment, feeling her cheeks redden slightly. "Thanks," she answered. "Dinner's ready, so we should sit."

Jason nodded as he walked to the table, pulling out a chair for her. He waited until she was settled and then he took his own seat across from her.

As he looked at her across the small table, his breath caught. In the candle light Jessica's face glowed with warmth and her green eyes danced as if they were ablaze themselves – a green fire which held him hypnotized.

* * *

Jessica smiled as she cleared her throat, seeing the love and desire dance in Jason's eyes. She had missed when he looked at her like that. Those eyes had danced in her dreams during her self-imposed isolation.

* * *

Dinner had been wonderful, after they had both gotten over their initial nervousness of being together again, without the interruption of family and work. Jason had helped to clear the table and now they were sitting on the couch, glasses of sparkling cider sitting on the table in front of them, soft music playing in the background.

Jessica was curled up against Jason's side, her legs folded under her, her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Jason had one arm wrapped around her, gently playing with her hair, while the other was settled comfortably over her belly, feeling their daughter move around under his fingers.

"You know, we should start thinking about names," Jessica said, closing her eyes, the sound of Jason's heart and the gently motion of his fingers in her hair and on her belly relaxing her. The flickering candle light and the soft music all added to the peacefulness of the room – something she had not felt for a long time.

"Did you have any in mind?" Jason asked. When Jessica did not respond, he looked down at her and realized she had fallen asleep. Smiling to himself, he shifted gently so he could gather her in his arms. Standing, with Jessica's head tucked against his chest and her arms wrapped around his neck, Jason walked over to her bed, gently laying her down. He slid her shoes off and pulled the light blanket over her. As he turned away, he heard her voice whisper.

"Can you lay with me?"

Jason turned back to her, seeing her eyes half open as she looked at him. Jason nodded. He quickly walked around the apartment, blowing out the candles, and then he returned to her bedroom. He slid off his shoes and climbed into bed with her. Jessica immediately moved closer to him, settling into his embrace and resting her head on his chest. In moments she was asleep again.

* * *

"Well, well, well, aren't we the overprotective father," Faith said as she moved closer to Lorenzo, looking him up and down. If she had to admit it to herself, Lorenzo looked as good now as he did the last time she had seen him. His hair was shorter, and his tie was gone – his shirt open at the collar. Faith licked her lips as she let her eyes roam over him again.

"What do you want Faith?" Lorenzo asked, becoming annoyed with the woman standing in front of him.

"That certainly is a loaded question," she purred, moving closer and letting a finger run down his chest. "If I remember correctly, there are quite a few things you are very good at."

Lorenzo sighed and moved her hand as it traveled lower down his body. "I don't have time for this Faith. I am only going to say this once: you are to stay away from my family."

Faith smiled and it sent chills down his spine. "You know, when I left here, you're brother had been killed by that crazy lawyer and your sweet niece – Sage, wasn't it – was gutted like a fish by sweet little psycho Mary. And now, poof, more family to look after Lorenzo, how very interesting."

Lorenzo's gaze hardened more at the mention of Luis and Sage. He had never fully gotten over their deaths and made sure to protect his children and granddaughter with everything he had. "I promise you this Faith, you ever lay a hand on any of them, I will personally choke the life out of you myself," he growled.

"If that's the only way to get those strong hands of yours on me, then I am definitely up for the challenge," Faith said as she licked her lips. "So, does that include Jason Morgan? He is the father of your daughter's child, is he not?"

Lorenzo didn't answer. He knew about Faith's conquests, and unfortunately he was on the list himself, along with Corinthos, Ric Lansing, his brother Luis, Justus Ward, and Zander Smith, and who knew who else, and Lorenzo would be damned before he saw his own son added to that list. Lorenzo also knew that the one man Faith had pursued, but had always been unable to get was Jason Morgan. "Stay away from all of them," he said.

"Becoming a grandfather not sitting too well with you is it Lorenzo?" Faith said with a smile. "See, I did my homework while away. Your precious little girl snapped a while ago and killed Ric Lansing in cold blood and then couldn't deal with the truth. And now the poor thing is carrying the child of a man you despise. It makes me wonder why Morgan is still walking around."

"You know nothing about the situation Faith and I will not stand here and explain it to you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have plans that I am running late for. Just remember Faith, you touch anyone in my family or cause them any pain in any way, I will hunt you down myself and happily watch the life drain out of you." Having had his say and feeling the satisfaction from seeing her eyes widen slightly, Lorenzo bid her a good night and continued on his way to the Haunted Star to meet with Skye. As he headed to the docks, Lorenzo pulled out his phone and ordered one of his men to shadow Faith until further notice and report back to him on her comings and goings.

_Well, this is going to be fun_, Faith thought as she continued on through the park. She just loved stirring up trouble in Port Charles. By the time she was through, the people in this town weren't going to know what hit them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Skye looked up when she saw Lorenzo approach the table she had gotten for them. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up or not," she said as he slid into the booth beside her.

Lorenzo smiled and shook his head. "I would never stand you up, Skye," he said tenderly. He was still rattled by Faith and wondered what she had going on in that screwed up head of hers.

Skye smiled. "Well, I would hope not," she replied as she sipped her drink. "So, what happened?" She could see he was definitely not relaxed.

"I ran into a slight problem on the way here," he answered, his eyes growing hard at the memory of his conversation with Faith.

Skye saw the look in his eyes. "Is it serious?" she asked, trying to get him to open up to her. In the last month, Skye and Lorenzo had spent a lot of time together and she was finding herself more and more attracted to him.

Lorenzo looked at her and saw her concern. "I hope not," he said. "But I don't want to talk about business or problems right now. All I want to do is enjoy an evening with a beautiful woman." Lorenzo leaned over and gently brushed his lips over hers.

After he pulled back, Skye opened her eyes. "Wow," she whispered, a smile coming to her lips. "And to what do I owe that?"

"I couldn't resist kissing the breathtaking woman sitting next to me," Lorenzo answered with a smile of his own. He brought his hand to her hair and gently let the soft, auburn flamed locks slide through his fingers.

Skye felt a blush coming to her face as she looked down at the table a moment. When she was with Lorenzo, he made her feel as if she were the most important person in the room. No one – especially a man – had ever made her feel that way.

Lorenzo saw her pleasant shyness and took her hand in his. It was refreshing being with Skye. She didn't make demands of him that he felt bad about if he couldn't meet. She didn't claim to care about him one moment and then push him away the next. She didn't keep him guessing or doubting himself. Skye just let him be who he was – it's been a very long time since a woman had done that for him.

"When can you get out of here?" He leaned over and whispered in her ear, letting his lips just barely graze the soft plains of her neck below her ear.

Skye shivered as she felt his breath on her skin, his lips barely touching her raised goose bumps on her flesh. "I _am_ part owner . . . I can leave at anytime," she breathed out as he moved his lips up her jaw line and back to her soft, inviting mouth.

"Then maybe we can find somewhere more . . . private to go," he murmured against her lips.

"Did you have somewhere in mind?" she asked, her hand going to his chest, her heart fluttering at the feel of the muscles rippling under the material.

"I can think of a place," he said as he slid out of the booth, holding his hand out to her. He pulled her to her feet and, placing his hand on the small of her back, preceded her out of the club.

* * *

Jason opened his eyes when he heard the front door quietly open. He had fallen asleep with Jessica in his arms. Looking at the clock, Jason saw it was just past midnight. Reaching onto the night table beside him, Jason picked up his gun and slid gently off the bed so he would not wake Jessica. He made his way across the apartment, navigating through the dark room. Reaching the door, Jason stood behind it as it opened. He waited. The door closed as a dark figure came into the room.

Jason released the safety and stepped out of the shadows, gun raised. "Don't move," he said in a hard voice.

* * *

Diego froze his keys in his hands as he stared wide-eyed into the barrel of a gun.

* * *

The lights turned on and both men looked at Jessica. "Jason, put the gun down, it's just Diego," she said in a sleepy voice as she pushed her long ponytail over her shoulder, an amused smile on her lips.

Jason reengaged the safety and lowered the gun. "Sorry," he said.

"Hey, no problem. I'm just glad you don't shoot first and ask questions later, man," said Diego with a small laugh as his heartbeat finally returned the normal.

"Diego, is everything okay? I thought you were out with Brook Lynn tonight," Jessica said as she walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

"I was, but then some woman showed up and Brook Lynn got all nervous. Before the woman could tell us what she wanted, Dad showed up and told me to take Brook Lynn home," he answered as he tossed his jacket onto the couch.

"What woman?" Jason asked curiously. He watched as Jessica gave Diego a pointed look that went between the teenager and the jacket he had tossed over the couch. He then watched in amusement as Diego got the point and picked up the jacket, hanging it on the back of the desk chair.

"I had never seen her before, but Brook Lynn recognized her. She was about 5'4", blonde hair, wearing all black. Brook Lynn said her name was Faith Roscoe," Diego said.

"Are you sure she said the woman's name was Faith?" Jason asked his alert level rising. If Faith was back in town, that wasn't good. Wherever Faith went, trouble followed.

Diego nodded. He saw the look on Jason's face – it was like the one his father had earlier.

"Did she say anything?" Jason asked.

"No. She didn't get a chance to. Brook Lynn suggested we leave and my father showed up agreeing with her. He made sure we were gone before anything was said."

Jason nodded as he grabbed his own jacket. He went over to Jessica who was standing by the kitchen listening to the conversation as she sipped her water. "I had a great night," he said as he leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek.

Jessica smiled. "I did too." She then walked with him to the door and stepped out into the hallway. "Jason, please be careful," she whispered.

"I will. I'm just going to talk to Sonny," he assured her gently.

"Who is this Faith Roscoe? Is she dangerous?"

"She's psychotic Jessica and I want you to stay away from her. In fact, I think it would be a good idea for you to have a guard while she's in town," Jason said, knowing Jessica was going to protest. He was surprised when she nodded her head.

"Okay. I'll talk to my father about it." Seeing his surprised look, Jessica lifted her hand and gently touched the side of his face. "Don't look so shocked Jason. I may not like the idea of having a body guard, but I will do whatever it takes to protect our daughter."

"Thank you," said Jason. He leaned in closer to her and captured her lips with his. Breaking the kiss after a minute, Jason took a step back. "I'll call you later," he said.

"I'll be waiting," she answered, smiling as she watched him walk down the hall. After the elevator doors closed, Jessica went back into the apartment.

* * *

Diego looked up from the couch. "Sorry I interrupted," he said.

"You didn't interrupt, Diego," Jessica said. "I guess I fell asleep after dinner and Jason put me into bed."

"So I take it things went well tonight."

"They did," she said with a smile as walked back into the small kitchen. "There are still some leftovers, are you hungry?" she asked.

"Sure," said Diego as he got up and joined her. "You know, I think its great that you and Jason are getting back together," he added as he helped Jessica pull the containers from the fridge. A couple of minutes later they were sitting on the couch, plates of food between them, eating and talking.

"What makes you think Jason and I are getting back together?" she asked as she took a bite of the salmon.

"I saw the way the two of you were looking at each other Jessica. And I doubt he would have still been here if things weren't going well," Diego pointed out.

Jessica smiled. "I guess you're right," she said. "I do love him Diego, but I don't want to rush this. I want to make sure I'm doing the right thing. Not just for me, but for my little girl as well."

Diego nodded. "Can I tell you what I think?" Diego asked as he set his now empty plate aside.

"Of course," Jessica said, curious as to what her brother thought about her current situation. They hadn't really talked much about it.

Diego took a deep breath and thought a moment before saying what he had to. He didn't realize how much he looked like Lorenzo when he did that. "I know you're nervous about being with Jason again. Dad told me what happened with Lansing and all. But if you want to do the right thing for your daughter, I would try to work things out with him. I grew up without a father Jessica. Hell, the man didn't even know I existed. I wouldn't wish my experiences on anyone, not even my worst enemy," he said. "I mean, I know your situation and mine are different and you wouldn't raise you daughter to think you were her sister and her parents were killed. But she deserves to know her father and have her parents – who obviously love each other – together."

Jessica smiled and placed her hand over her brother's. "Don't let anyone ever tell you you're not insightful, Diego," she said. "But your right, I may not have had the same experiences you did, but I grew up without my father for nine years. And I treasure the time I had to spend with him. I would never keep my daughter and Jason apart and I know he would do everything in his power to make sure we are safe," she said. "You know something; you're a lot like dad."

"I am?" Diego asked, his eyes brightening a little at the thought. "How?"

"Well, you're smart for one. I don't know if you know this, but Dad was a scholar at Oxford in England. He was working on his doctorate to become a history professor," she began. At Diego's shocked look, she smiled. "I know. Makes you wonder what happened to make him go into the business he's in, right? Well, all I know is that while he was there, working on finishing up his doctorate, he met a young woman named Sophie. He fell in love with her. He said she was a woman who wanted to save the world. But then he lost her when she was on one of her missions in a small village. I don't think he ever recovered from that. And I know he blames himself. He said he had left her there to run off and help Uncle Luis with some trouble he had gotten himself into. When he returned, he found out she had been killed. Dad felt that he couldn't continue to pursue his dreams and went into the family business. He pretty much shut off his feelings . . . locked them away so he wouldn't feel the pain of losing her. I think it's why he has become so powerful in what he does. I know he met my mother not too long after that. I remember he said he never expected to fall in love again, but he did. He said he let her in a little bit. They married, but when my mother found out what he did, she was scared. My father agreed to stay away to keep her safe. He didn't want to lose her like he did Sophie, so he backed off, kept his distance. And when my mother found out she was pregnant with me she never told him. I knew about him, though. My mother made sure to tell me that even though he wasn't around, she knew he loved me and that her decision was based on keeping me safe. She even swore the rest of her family to secrecy. From what I know, they never divorced even though they were separated until the day she died. Before she died, she made sure that my father learned about me and I had a chance to know him. I think she felt guilty for keeping us apart."

Diego listened intently. "So he was married when he knew Maria, my mother," he said.

Jessica nodded. "Yeah, he was," she said. "But he must have felt something for her Diego. I don't know all the circumstances surrounding his involvement with Maria, but I do know that he loves you very much and regrets the time the two of you missed together."

"When I first found out, I was so angry," Diego said. "First I was furious at Maria for lying to me all my life, for keeping something like this a secret. Then I was angry at him for not being there. I figured that if he really did feel something for her, he would have tried to find her, you know, tried to get the truth out of her.

"And what do you feel now?" Jessica asked.

Diego shrugged. "Now I finally feel a part of something, you know? I have a father who cares about what I think and do. I have a sister who is pretty cool. And I have a niece on the way. I never thought I would even have a home Jessica, let alone a family who cares about me."

Jessica smiled as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Great, go and make the hormonal, pregnant woman cry," she said with a laugh.

Diego laughed as well. "Come on, Dad will kill me if he knew I had you up this late, and I really don't want to think about what Jason would do" he said with a mock shiver as he helped her off the couch.

* * *

Jason nodded to Max, who was standing outside of Sonny's door, before knocking and then walking into the penthouse. As soon as he had heard what Diego said about Faith being in town, he came straight here.

Sonny looked up from his seat on the couch when he saw Jason. "What's up Jason? You said on the phone it was important," Sonny got up off the couch and went over the wet bar. He poured himself and drink, offering one to Jason, who declined.

"Where are Carly and the boys?" Jason asked. He knew Carly had a passion for eavesdropping and he didn't want her to be involved with this – yet. But he knew he was going to have to keep a close eye on her as long as Faith was around. Carly and Faith were like water and oil. They didn't mix. And when the two of them were anywhere near each other, all hell tended to break loose.

"Carly's at the Cellar and the boys are sleeping," said Sonny as he looked at his friend.

"Faith Roscoe is back in town," Jason said, never one to beat around the bush. Getting right to the point was much easier.

"Damnit," Sonny swore under his breath. "Did you see her?"

Jason shook his head. "No. Diego Sanchez said he ran into her in the park when he was out with Brook Lynn. It appears Alcazar has already made contact with her."

Sonny nodded. He knew Alcazar wouldn't be stupid enough to jump back into bed with Faith – literally and figuratively speaking – but it didn't sound good. Then he thought of something that Jason said. "Why were you hearing this from Diego?"

Jason sighed. "I was over at Jessica's when he came home and told us what happened."

Sonny nodded his head. It was late; they now had Faith to deal with, so Sonny was not going to get on Jason's case about Jessica, at least not tonight. "Alright," said Sonny, turning his mind back to the problem at hand. "I want security tightened at the warehouses. I'll put an extra guard on Carly and the boys. I also want you to get Stan started on tracking Faith's movements from the moment she left Port Charles to her return now."

Jason nodded as he listened to Sonny's orders, knowing that as soon as he went to his penthouse across the hall he would start making all the necessary calls and arrangements.

"Before you go Jason, what about Jessica?" Sonny asked. He was still not too thrilled about the situation Jason was in, but he also didn't want an innocent woman and child hurt, especially if they were connected to his best friend. God help anyone who stood between Jason and those he cared about.

"I told her to stay away from Faith as much as she could. She also agreed to a bodyguard until further notice. She was going to talk to Alcazar about it," Jason answered, already knowing he was going to have one of his own men on her as well.

"Good," said Sonny as he finished his drink. "Have Stan get that information to me as soon as possible."

Nodding again, Jason turned and left the penthouse. It was going to be a long night and he had a lot to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Skye smiled as Lorenzo stood aside to let her walk ahead of him into his apartment. She looked around, thinking to herself that this was definitely how she would have pictured Lorenzo's place to be. It was dark, but not depressing. The leather couches actually looked comfortable and there were pictures lining the mantle in silver frames. Skye walked over to the pictures and smiled as she recognized a young Jessica smiling in most of the pictures. There was even a recent picture of Jessica and Diego that looked like it was taken at Kelly's, and a couple of frames held pictures of Sage.

Lorenzo watched her, a small smile coming to his lips as his eyes followed her around the room. He took in the way she moved, how her hips swayed gently as she walked around the apartment. How her eyes roamed over everything appreciatively. How her hands skimmed lightly over the back of the couch as she made her way back to him.

"This is a lot more private," she whispered with a seductive smile. He wondered if she knew what power she currently had over him.

Lorenzo moved closer to her, leaning his head down to taste her lips again. He brought one hand up and tangled it into her thick hair, holding her head closer to him as his other hand went to the small of her back.

If Skye was surprised by this, she didn't show it. She actually felt very comfortable in his arms. As the kiss ended for air, Skye expected him to back off like he did at the Haunted Star; she was genuinely surprised and pleased when he didn't. Instead he moved around so her back was now pressed against his chest. Lorenzo moved her hair to one side as he brought his lips to the side of her throat, feeling the vibrations as she moaned softly. Her hand came up to the back of his head as she leaned her own head to the side, offering more of her throat for Lorenzo to explore.

"Mmm . . . . Lorenzo, that feels so nice," Skye whispered, shivering slightly as his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Being this close to him, Skye was aware of the effect she was having on him.

"I can certainly make you feel even better," Lorenzo whispered in her ear. Turning her to face him, Lorenzo captured her lips again, running his tongue over her bottom lip until they parted enough for him to slide his tongue in. After a couple of minutes of this, Lorenzo bent slightly – not breaking the kiss – and scooped Skye into his arms. He then carried her to his bedroom.

When he set her down, Skye opened her eyes as Lorenzo gently broke the kiss and stood over the bed. She looked around, taking in the dark colors and the silk black and crimson red sheets beneath her.

Lorenzo took in how her pale, porcelain skin contrasted against the darkness of the room, her hair blending in with the crimson of the pillows. He pulled off his suit jacket and unbuttoned his shirt before he joined her on the bed. Wrapping Skye in his arms again, Lorenzo hovered over her as he slid his hands over her body, eliciting moans and shivers wherever he touched.

As they continued to kiss and explore each other, their clothes were quickly discarded as they moved as one.

* * *

Jessica woke up suddenly early the next morning with a sharp pain in her abdomen. She cried out involuntarily as she sat up, her hand going to the spot where the pain was.

Diego heard the cry and bolted out of his bed, skidding on the floor in the short hallway and crashing into the opposite wall. Gaining his footing again, Diego rushed to Jessica's side. "Jessica, what is it?" he asked her.

Jessica took a couple of deep breaths. "It stopped," she said curiously, as she moved her hand over her swollen belly, tenderly pressing here and there to test if the pain would return.

"What stopped, what happened?" Diego asked urgently, his eyes wide as he crouched beside her bed.

"There was this pain, but it's gone now," she said, turning her head to look up at Diego.

"Get dressed, I'm taking you to GH," Diego said as she stood and grabbed the phone, running his hand through his thick black hair – much like Lorenzo did when he was unsure or frustrated.

"Diego, I said it was gone. Who are you calling?" Jessica asked as she rolled her eyes and threw back the covers. "You know little one, your Uncle Diego can be just as paranoid as your daddy and grandpa," she said to her stomach.

"I'm calling Dr. Meadows and having her meet us there," he said, before turning his back to her and finishing his call. "I'll call dad and Jason on the way there," he added, looking for his shoes and then grabbing his keys off the counter.

"No. Come on Diego. It's probably nothing. We can call them after we know everything is okay – which I know it is because I feel fine," Jessica insisted, pouting.

Diego looked over at his sister's pouty lips and puppy dog eyes. "That's not gonna work Jessica. I have to call them. If either of them finds out and knew that I didn't tell them, I am a dead man – literally. Or are you forgetting that both Jason and Dad are usually armed?"

Jessica just shook her head and sighed. "Don't be so melodramatic Diego! Jason wouldn't shoot you . . . on purpose," she said, earning a glare from her younger brother. "And Dad wouldn't actually pull the trigger himself – he would have someone else do it for him," she said logically.

"Funny," snapped Diego as he led her out of the loft and to his car.

By the time they reached the hospital, Diego had already called Lorenzo and Jason, both saying they would meet them there.

Diego parked the car, jumped out and waited for Jessica. "Come on!" he said impatiently.

Jessica glared at him. "You're _joking_ right? _First_ you act like a mad man at the apartment, and _then _you insist on bringing me here. But instead of taking _my_ car, you want to take your _sports _car, and now you expect your sister, who is almost six months pregnant to get out of this thing on her own?"

If Diego wasn't so freaked out, he would have laughed, although he was sure Jessica would have found a way to hurt him if he did. Rolling his eyes, Diego opened the door and helped Jessica out of the car. "Sorry. Look, I was in a rush alright? And my car was closer."

"There was no need to rush Diego! It's not like I'm in labor or anything!"

"How do you know that?" Diego asked as they got into the elevator. "This is your first baby and all Jessica, how do you know you're not going into premature labor or something?"

Jessica sighed again and rolled her eyes, muttering in Spanish before she answered her brother. "_First_ of all, I know I am _not_ in labor because my water hasn't broken and _second_ of all, I have been fine since you _freaked_ on me at the loft!" she shouted loud enough for the people standing outside the doors to hear her.

* * *

Dr. Meadows smiled as she looked at Jason, Lorenzo and Skye. "She sounds okay so far," she assured the three of them. "Although I do wonder about Diego's physical well-being at this point," the doctor added as the doors opened.

Jessica glared at the people assembled in front of the doors. She turned to Diego. "You are so dead when I get out of here," she hissed at him.

"Jessica, why don't you and I go into my office and talk about what Diego was so worried about," Dr. Meadows offered gently, taking the younger woman's arm.

When Jason and Lorenzo went to follow, Jessica turned and held up her hand. "I don't think so! I have had more than enough testosterone for one morning," she said. Then Jessica grabbed Sky's hand. "Skye can come with me and report back. And I expect the three of you to behave!"

Skye looked over her shoulder at Lorenzo, who shrugged and nodded. He knew Jessica and he was not even going to open his mouth right now. The fact that both Diego and Morgan were also quiet was testament to the fact that they knew Jessica's temper as well. Lorenzo actually found himself feeling sorry for Morgan when Jessica did go into labor – almost.

* * *

Once Jessica, Skye and Dr. Meadows had disappeared, the three men moved toward the waiting area, taking seats on the couches and chairs.

"So, what happened?" Lorenzo asked his son after a moment of silence.

Diego sighed, ran his hand through his hair again and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I was sleeping and all of a sudden I heard Jessica yell. I ran to her and asked her what was wrong. She looked a little surprised, but then said that the pain was gone. She was sort of moving her hand around her stomach and all," said Diego.

* * *

"Well, Dr. Meadows, is everything okay with my baby?" Jessica asked. Now that she was here and all the excitement had quieted down, Jessica wanted to make sure everything was alright.

Dr. Meadows looked over her notes and then consulted to fetal monitor she had hooked Jessica up to. "Everything appears to be in order," she said. "Why don't you describe the pain," she said.

"Well, it sort of came out of nowhere," Jessica began slowly, remembering the events of that morning. "It was a sharp pain about here." Jessica indicated the center of her abdomen, just below her belly button.

Dr. Meadows nodded as she made a couple of more notes. "About how long did the pain last?" she asked, looking at Jessica over the tops of her glasses. She had an idea exactly what happened.

Jessica thought about it a minute. "Less than a minute," she remembered. "By the time Diego got to me, it was gone and I was fine. I just breathed through it a bit and it was over."

"Are Jessica and the baby okay?" Skye asked a little nervously. Being that she was the one who was going to have to go out there and let the three men know what was going on, Skye preferred to not have to bring bad news, especially to Jason.

"Jessica and the baby are fine, Ms. Quartermaine," Dr. Meadows concluded. "What happened is a condition called Braxton Hicks Contractions," she said.

"What are Braxton Hicks Contractions?" Jessica asked.

"Braxton Hicks is a condition that is common in most pregnant woman. It can start as early as 20 weeks into the pregnancy and can last throughout the remainder of it," the doctor began. She pulled over a stool and sat. "What happens is that the muscles of your uterus tighten for anywhere from 30 to 60 seconds. There are those that believe it's the body's way of preparing for the actual birth," explained Dr. Meadows.

"Is it dangerous for the baby?" Jessica asked.

Dr. Meadows shook her head. "No. What you can do when this happens is to either lie down or walk around, depending on which one relieves the pain for you. I also want you to increase your water intake, as dehydration can also cause the pain. But if the pain lasts longer or comes more than four times in an hour, then I want you right back here."

Jessica nodded, breathing a small sigh of relief. If she had been forced to admit it, Jessica would have said that she was a little nervous.

"So everything's good, right?" Skye asked.

"Yes, everything's good," answered Dr. Meadows. "Jessica, you can get dressed and go home."

"Thank you Dr. Meadows," said Jessica. Once the doctor was gone, Jessica sat up with Skye's help and gathered her clothes.

"Jessica, I do have a question," said Skye, an amused smile coming to her lips.

"Sure, what is it?" Jessica asked as she turned to the other woman. She was also dying to ask Skye how things had gone the night before with her father. Jessica and Skye had become closer of the last month.

"Well, what exactly did Diego do that you were yelling at him like that?" she asked.

"Oh, him," she said, rolling her eyes. "Besides acting like a freaking idiot, the genius that is my brother, thought it would be faster for us to take his Porsche," she said.

"You're kidding, right?" Skye asked as she tried to hide a smile.

"That's what I said when he was waiting for me to get out of the car by myself," Jessica said with a laugh.

"How did you manage to get in the car in the first place?" Skye asked as she eyes the younger woman's large belly.

Jessica laughed again and rolled her eyes. "You know, I still have no idea!" she said.

* * *

Still laughing, Skye left Jessica to get dressed and said she would be waiting for Lorenzo, Diego and Jason for her.

The three men stood when they saw Skye, puzzled as to why she was laughing and shaking her head.

Jason was the first to speak. "What is it Skye? Is Jessica and the baby okay?" he asked.

"Relax Jason, they're fine," Skye assured them and then quickly explained about the Braxton Hicks Contractions. Then she looked at Diego. "Jessica and I were wondering how you managed to get her into that Porsche of yours," she said.

Jason and Lorenzo both turned to Diego, wide eyed, amused looks on their faces. "You drove her here in your car?" Lorenzo asked his son, trying to hide his smile. Poor Diego looked so embarrassed.

"Well, I was nervous and it was right there," the younger man said sheepishly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The sun was shining and it was a warm day. She hated these kinds of days. The sun was too bright, the air too warm, and there were too many people around. Now, she didn't always hate these bright, beautiful days. She used to live for the sun; sitting out and letting the warm rays heat her skin. Those days were over. Now she lived for the night; for the darkness and the mysteries it hid in its shadows.

She tucked her long blond hair behind her ear as she walked through the park, the heels of her stiletto boots slightly sinking into the soft ground. Her blue eyes took in the sights and sounds all around her. A young mother was pushing her child in the swing; two small children were rolling around on the grass with a puppy; the sounds of birds filled the air. She quickened her pace – all this happiness was making her sick to her stomach.

Leaving the park behind her, she headed toward Kelly's. Although she never would admit it verbally, she found that she actually liked the small diner. It had a certain charm to it. But what she was most interested in was the club occupying the space under the diner. It had once belonged to her grandmother, Katherine. _And it will belong to me very soon_, she thought to herself. She had plans for this town, big plans.

Bypassing the front door of the diner, she went around the side to the street entrance of the club. With slow, deliberate steps, she made her way down and slid through the door. The club had not changed much since the last time she was in town, but that would all change once she had control of it. And the first thing to go would be the name. The Cellar. _What a ridiculous name_, she thought.

She stood in the shadows of the doorway and looked around. It was still early in the day, so the club was not officially open for business, but the signs of preparations were evident. A man was behind the bar cleaning glasses and checking inventory. A woman was wiping down the tables after placing the chairs back on the floor. And two other women sat at a table together.

She recognized one of the women immediately. Her hair was dark now and she figured the woman had become tired of her bleached blonde look. She had to admit that the darker color gave the woman a more exotic look. Taking advantage of not having been noticed, she looked the woman over. The silk, raspberry colored camisole top hugged the woman's petite frame, the spaghetti straps showing of her slim shoulders.

She then turned her attention to the other woman. She was young, but there was deepness and wisdom in her eyes. Her skin was slightly bronzed and set off by her onyx hair. Even from where she was standing, she could see the young woman's emerald eyes glittering with amusement. She smiled as she took in the woman's wine colored, strapless, bustier-style top and the way is stretched over her rounded belly. The black flare-legged pants and wine colored strappy sandals hinted at the fact that the woman had a sense of style.

Stepping a little closer, but staying in the shadows, she listened to the conversation between Carly Corinthos and Jessica Alcazar.

* * *

"You're not serious, are you?" Carly laughed her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Yes Carly, I am. I still have no idea how I even got into the Porsche in the first place, but getting out? If I had been able to, I would have rung my brother's neck!" Jessica shook her head, but there was a smile on her lips. Poor Diego had been teased so much, but Jessica felt he deserved it for freaking out and not listening to her.

"I wish I could have seen that," Carly said.

"Please, it was bad enough that Jason, my father, Skye and Dr. Meadows were all waiting at the elevator for me. You would think I was the first woman on the planet to be having a baby."

Carly smiled at her friend sympathetically. "You have to understand something Jessica. When a woman is pregnant, all the men in her life turn dumb for the whole nine months. You should have seen Sonny when I was pregnant with Morgan. I swear he acted as if the slightest movement was going to cause the baby to drop right out. And it got worse the closer I was to delivering."

Jessica sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, you only had Sonny to deal with. I have Jason, who really hasn't been that bad honestly – well, except for asking if I'm hungry every five minutes and wanting me to lie down and rest every two minutes. Then there's my father. When he's not glaring at Jason, probably wishing him dead, he is constantly telling me to get off my feet and drink more milk – although I did point out that if I ever saw him drink milk I think I would keel over. And finally there's Diego, who freaks out every time I make a sound at the baby's movements or have a bout of Braxton Hicks. I swear the three of them are going to drive me insane before this baby is even born. And don't even get me started on the guards! It's a miracle I can even go to the bathroom alone these days."

Carly nodded. Ever since Faith had been spotted in town, the guards surrounding Carly and Jessica had been increased. She was used to it, but Jessica was still struggling with the lack of privacy. "I know you don't like having them around Jessica, but with you getting closer to your delivery date and that psycho on the loose, it's for the best."

"I know that Carly. It's just . . . I was starting to get my life back on track, you know? Jason and I are getting close again. I'm developing a great relationship with Diego. My father is treating me more like an adult than a child these days. I have a great job here with you. I guess I just don't want a repeat of what happened with Ric." Ever since learning about Faith and the kind of person she is, Jessica had been worried that her child's life would be in danger.

"Look Jessica," Carly began. "I know you're unsure about raising your daughter in the world the men we love live in. But Jason will never let anything happen to you or his daughter. It's the one thing I'm sure both him and Lorenzo agree on. I worry every day for my boys, but I would worry about them even if I wasn't a part of Sonny's world. You're a very strong, independent woman Jessica. If there is anyone who can survive in this world, it's you."

Jessica smiled as she looked at her friend. Carly was right. Jessica wouldn't give this life up for anything. Not if it meant cutting out the most important people in it. She had tried that once already and it hadn't worked. "Thanks Carly," she said, taking the older woman's hand.

* * *

"How touching," said Faith as she emerged from the shadows. "I really didn't think you had it in you Carly."

Carly spun in her chair and stood. "Get the hell out of my club Faith," she said her hands on her hips.

"For someone who's supposed to be a savvy business woman, you sure don't understand the rules of the game. Don't you know its bad business to throw out a paying customer?" Faith asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Jessica looked between Carly and the woman she now knew was Faith Roscoe. She was beautiful; Jessica had to give her that. Carly had told her that she was referred to as the Black Widow, and Jessica could see why. The woman was dressed in black from head to toe; her blonde hair and pale complexion greatly contrasted with the darkness of her clothing, giving her an almost ethereal look.

Faith moved further into the room, looking around. "I can see your taste in décor has not changed Carly. Really, don't people get tired of coming here and seeing the same drab colors?"

"What do you want Faith?" Carly asked, itching to get her hands on the woman. Sonny had made her promise not to go looking for trouble with Faith, but there was no way Carly was going to back down when the woman came to her.

"Oh, not much," Faith answered as she stopped by the bar and turned to face the women. "Although I am sure Sonny and Lorenzo have alerted you two to the fact that I was in town, I thought I should put in a personal appearance. After all, this club will belong to me soon."

"You must really have gone off the deep end Faith. There is no way you're getting your hands on my club," Carly seethed, taking a step closer to the woman.

Jessica reached out and grabbed Carly's arm. "She's trying to bait you Carly. Don't give in to her," she said, glaring at the blonde.

"Aren't you the smart one," Faith purred as she pushed off the bar and sauntered over to Jessica.

Jessica stood her ground. She was not going to let this woman intimidate her. "I think you were asked to leave. I suggest you do."

"Mmm . . . feisty, I like that." Faith was inches from her now. Leaning over slightly, Faith whispered, "Carrying Jason's bastard child doesn't make you invincible." As she spoke, Faith's hand rested on Jessica's belly lightly.

Reacting on instinct, Jessica grabbed Faith's wrist with one hand and her throat with the other, twisting the woman's hand away from her. "You ever threaten or come near me again; this town won't have to worry about you ever coming back here." Jessica added pressure to the woman's throat, seeing the malice sparkle in her ice blue eyes.

Carly watched wide-eyed.

Faith smiled, not even wincing at the iron grip Jessica had on her wrist and throat. "Daddy must be so proud of his little girl," she said, her voice coming out in a whisper.

"Don't underestimate me Faith. I'm a lot more dangerous than most people realize."

Carly saw Max and Jessica's guard, Ramon, come up behind Faith, but she put up a hand to stop them. Carly was curious as to what Jessica was going to do next.

"Now, when I let you go, you are going to take your cheap hooker look and walk out the door and never come back here again. Next time, I might not be so nice," Jessica said in an innocent voice, the fire in her eyes showing how serious she was. "Do we understand each other?"

"Perfectly," Faith managed to get out, her air flow starting to dwindle. She knew her face was starting to turn red.

"Good. Oh, and don't think about trying anything when I let go. Ramon may be the strong silent type, but he's also a shoot first, ask questions later kind of guy."

Carly watched in awe as Jessica let Faith go. The other woman took an unsteady step back, her hand going to her neck and massaging the now tender flesh. "I so do love a challenge," she said, her eyes traveling over Jessica. "This is going to be fun."

Faith tossed her long golden blonde hair over her shoulder as she strode out of the club.

* * *

"Are you two out of your minds?" Jason asked as he looked between Jessica and Carly. "Carly, you know better than to goad that woman!"

"We didn't do anything Jason! She walked in here uninvited and started with us!" Carly exclaimed. She couldn't believe Jason was blaming this on her and Jessica.

Jason just shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. He had come right over as soon as Max called him, saying that Faith was at The Cellar. By the time Jason got there though, Faith was already gone.

"Excuse me Jason, but Carly's right. Faith was baiting them and I have to admit that both Carly and Jessica held their own," said Max as he stepped forward. He was still in awe at what he saw happen.

Jason turned to Max. "And where were you? Why was Faith able to get that close?"

"Well, when I came out front, she was already here talking to Carly and Jessica. I was about to escort her out . . . but . . . "

"But what Max?"

"Jessica seemed to be handling the situation very well. She had Faith by the throat when she got too close." Then Max went on to tell Jason what happened.

Jason was surprised and impressed. He turned to Jessica and went over to her. "Do I even have to ask if you're okay?" he asked her gently.

Jessica looked up. She had been waiting for Jason to yell at her. "Aren't you going to yell?"

Jason sat in the chair next to her. "No Jessica, I'm not going to yell at you," he said. "Max told me what happened."

Jessica bit her lip as she looked at him. "I just reacted, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," he said. Then he leaned over and kissed her gently.

Jessica brought her hand up to Jason's face, cupping his cheek.

After pulling back from the kiss, Jason took her hand. "Come on, I'll take you home."

* * *

"That is one spitfire of a daughter you have," Faith said as the door was opened.

"Stay away from my daughter Faith," said Lorenzo as he went to close the door in her face.

Faith reached out and stopped the door. Then she pushed her way in, tossing her purse onto the desk. "Here's a warning Alcazar. If she ever touches me again, she won't have to wait three more months to see that precious brat of hers born."

Lorenzo walked over to Faith and shot his hand out, grasping her around the neck. "Don't threaten my daughter Faith," he growled in a low and dangerous voice.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Now I see where she gets it from," she said. "I guess the little princess takes after her Daddy after all."

Lorenzo let her go and walked over to the bar. "What do you want Faith?" he asked in a bored voice, keeping his face neutral, but inside he was proud that Jessica had been able to handle her own against the woman. Ramon had called to let him know what happened. Lorenzo had been ready to head over there when the guard told him that Morgan was already there. Although he didn't like it, Lorenzo knew that Jessica would want to see Jason more than him right now.

Faith watched him. She had been with a lot of men since the death of her husband. Each was different in his own way, but Lorenzo Alcazar had always stood out above them all. He was tall, dark, and held an air of mystery and danger. Faith let her eyes travel over him. From his black hair to his chiseled features and intense blue eyes. Her eyes continued to travel further down. Faith knew from personal experience that beneath the black button down shirt and tailored suit was a body that rippled with muscles and even more power. Faith licked her lips, remembering their last encounter in this very apartment.

Lorenzo sighed as he waited for an answer. Faith was always up to no good, and he wasn't going to let her screw with his family. "What are you doing in Port Charles Faith?" he asked, pouring himself another glass of brandy.

"You know what they say about absence," she said, slinking up to him, taking the tumbler from his hand and sipping from it herself. "It makes the heart grow fonder." Faith put the tumbler down, lifted her hand, and moved it over Lorenzo's chest to his heart.

Lorenzo grabbed her wrist – the same one that Jessica had grabbed earlier – and brought it to her side. "I'm not in the mood for games Faith. I am warning you now: stay away from Jessica and Diego."

"And what about your new bed buddy Lorenzo," Faith asked seductively. "Skye is quite a fiery one, isn't she? You know, it would take just one little slip to push her off that wagon. Skye isn't as strong and independent as she likes to think." Faith moved closer to Lorenzo, closing the already small gap between them. Faith could feel his hot breath on her head. She tilted her face up to his. Her heels put her just under his chin. Faith knew why she came back. It wasn't to just wreak havoc on the town; it was to find her way back into Lorenzo's arms. Their affair had been short lived, but Faith had thought about it ever since. True, she was drawn to the dangerous type, and although Port Charles had its fair share, Faith was drawn to Lorenzo Alcazar as soon as he arrived in Port Charles.

Not giving Lorenzo a chance to threaten her, Faith closed the rest of the distance between her and Lorenzo, her lips pressing to his.

"Lorenzo, I just spoke with Jessica and she told me . . ." Skye stopped when she saw Lorenzo Alcazar, the man she had come to care a great deal about . . . and maybe even love, standing in the middle of the living room, kissing Faith Roscoe.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Skye was frozen in place. She couldn't move – almost couldn't breathe. Was she really seeing what she thought she was? There was no way that Lorenzo was standing in the middle of his living room, a blonde wrapped around him with their lips pressed together. "What the hell is going on here?" she asked once she was able to find her voice.

"Skye," said Lorenzo as he pushed away from Faith. He had not heard her come in.

Skye couldn't help her mouth dropping open when she saw Faith Roscoe smile in satisfaction as she wiped gently at her lips.

Faith couldn't have planned this better if she tried. It was perfect. She turned back to Lorenzo with a sly wink. "I guess I will see you later," she said before picking up her purse and walking to the door. "He really is a wonderful kisser. I had almost forgotten that." Then she walked past a stunned Skye and out the door.

Once the door was closed behind Faith, Skye walked over to Lorenzo and slapped him across the face.

* * *

"Feeling better?" Jason asked as Jessica rejoined him in the living room, her hair still damp from her shower.

"Yes. A lot more relaxed," she said, walking over to him. "So _you_ can relax now Jason."

"I am relaxed," he said as he finished setting up lunch and led her over to the table.

"Jason, you are _never_ relaxed," Jessica countered as she sat. She looked at the table. There were turkey sandwiches on wheat bread, fruit salad, a green salad with tomatoes and cucumbers, glasses of milk and a pitcher of water. "Ummm . . . Jason, this is not a light lunch."

"It's a healthy lunch, so eat," answered Jason as he sat across from her.

Jessica smiled as she dug into the food, realizing she was hungry. The lunch was great and she helped Jason to clean up and put away the leftovers, assuring him that Diego would have some later when he got home.

Before either of them could say or doing anything else, there was loud knocking at the door. Jessica looked over at Jason and shrugged. "It's not Carly," she said. At Jason's look, she added, "She doesn't knock Jason, you know that."

Jason nodded and moved over to the door, gun drawn, while Jessica moved behind the counter. She wasn't taking any chances.

"Who is it?" Jason called through the door, already crouching in a defensive stance. He knew Diego had a key and Jessica was right, Carly would just walk in, whether or not the door was locked. Alcazar would have announced himself already.

"It's Skye," replied the voice from the other side of the door.

Jason put the gun away as he opened the door. Skye blew past him, her anger coming off of her in waves. "Is everything okay?" he asked as he closed and relocked the door.

"No, everything is not okay!" exclaimed Skye. "Why are all you men so . . . stupid?" she huffed at him. "I mean, come on! Do you only think with your-"

"Skye!" Jessica stopped the woman from continuing on.

As Skye was about to say something more, the door opened and Diego walked in, stopping short as he surveyed the scene in front of him.

Skye turned and saw Diego, rolling her eyes as she dropped her purse down onto the couch, soon following it herself. "Great, another one," she groused.

"Okay . . . umm . . . Jason, Diego, why don't the two of you let Skye and I talk," said Jessica as she quickly ushered the two men out the door.

"Will you be okay?" Jason asked as he took his jacket from Jessica, pushing a bewildered Diego out the door ahead of him.

"I'll be fine Jason. Ramon is going to stay right outside the door."

Jason nodded. He had to admit that Ramon was pretty good. "Alright, I'll call later." Jason leaned in and dropped a quick kiss on Jessica's lips before leaving.

* * *

"Okay, what just happened in there?" Diego asked in confusion as he and Jason boarded the elevator.

Jason looked at the younger man and raised his eyebrow. "Believe me, when one woman wants to rant and rave to another about a man, you don't want to be around," Jason said.

Diego nodded his head, wondering what his father had done to make Skye so angry.

* * *

"So, are you planning on telling me what happened, or are you going to sit there and glare at the walls?" Jessica asked as she sat beside Skye, handing her a bottle of water.

"You're father is an egotistical, pig!" Skye yelled, her green eyes flashing with a burning fire.

Jessica raised her eyebrows. _Wow, things between Skye and Dad must be more serious than I thought_, Jessica said to herself. "What did he do Skye?" she prompted the other woman gently, even though she was dying to know.

"Oh, nothing much, unless you count my walking in and seeing him with his tongue half-way down Faith's throat!"

Jessica's eyes widened. "Faith? As in Faith Roscoe?" she asked, stunned.

"The one and only," grumbled Skye. "Okay, I know all about their past affair, but _he's _the one who kicked _her_ to the curb."

Jessica was shocked. She didn't know that her father and the viper she met earlier had been involved. "What happened? Did he see you?"

"Oh, he saw me," she said. "Of course, he had to untangle himself from his 'guest' first."

"But, Skye, that doesn't make sense. I know my father cares a lot about you. There must be an explanation. Did he explain what was going on?" she asked gently.

"Explanation? What is there to explain Jessica? He obviously found someone he wants more."

"Skye, listen to me. My father may be many things, but I know he would not use you and then toss you aside for _her_. Skye, I see the way my father looks at you. And if I know Faith Roscoe, she's got something up her sleeve," she said, making plans to talk to Carly as soon as she could. Jessica was not going to let this woman walk in and take over their lives.

* * *

Lorenzo wasn't sure what to do. Skye was angry – angrier than he had ever seen her and now he had to wonder what Faith was planning. He looked up from the couch when the front door opened and Diego walked in.

"What the hell did you do to Skye?" Diego asked, glaring at his father.

Lorenzo sighed. "She walked in when Faith was here."

Diego raised his eyebrows. "She's pretty pissed," he said.

"I figured she would be. She slapped me and stormed out of here before I could say anything."

"I thought you cared about Skye, Dad. Why be with Faith?" Diego asked his father.

"Diego, I was not 'with' Faith. She came in here, uninvited, and made advances – again, uninvited. She made comments about meeting Jessica and then kissed me. Skye happened to walk in at that moment," Lorenzo explained.

"Well, she's at Jessica's right now, probably trying to figure out how to string you up."

Lorenzo nodded with a rueful smile. This was not good and he had a feeling Faith had this all planned from the beginning.

Faith smiled in satisfaction as she stood outside of Jessica's building. She had seen Skye enter the building, rippling with rage. Not too long after, Jason and Lorenzo's son Diego left, heading off in different directions. Lorenzo was a fool. He should know better than to reject her. But she was willing to give him another chance. If he pushed her away again, he was going to be responsible for the pain she was about to unleash.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Things stayed pretty quiet the rest of the week. Skye continued to give Lorenzo the cold shoulder, refusing to spend any time with him or let him explain what happened with Faith.

Jessica and Carly were getting ready for a big event at The Cellar. L&B Records rented the club out to hold a charity event, and the two women were making sure the club was well stocked and ready to go.

Jason and Sonny were keeping tabs on Faith's movements around Port Charles, checking into who her contacts were. Sonny also wanted Jason to keep an eye on Alcazar as well. Sonny did not like that Faith was in contact with the man – when Faith and Alcazar got together, it wasn't pretty. Too many bodies started to pile up.

Brooklynn was helping her parents get everything ready for the charity event and rehearsing a lot, since she was going to be singing. Diego was spending a lot of time with her, giving her support and encouragement when she got nervous. He was also trying to get to know his father more.

Lorenzo was also trying to track Faith's movements and actions and had increased security on Jessica and Diego. He was not going to take chances with their lives and the life of his grand-daughter. Even if it meant losing his own life, he was going to keep those he cared about safe – including the woman he found himself more and more in love with.

* * *

Jessica stood and stretched her back a bit. She had been working at The Cellar with Carly all morning, going over inventory and stock in preparation for L&B's upcoming charity event.

"We need a break," said Carly as she dropped her pen and also stood. "I think one of Mike's double chocolate hot fudge sundaes is in order," she suggested with a smile.

Jessica nodded in agreement. A sharp pain, though, made her stop and sit back down. "Damn," she muttered as she rubbed the spot and counted the seconds.

Carly brought a glass of water and sat across from her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Jessica said as the pain went away in less than a minute and she sipped the water. "At least Diego wasn't here," she added with a smile.

"Are you still making fun of your brother?" Lorenzo asked as he walked into the club.

"It's my given right as the older sister," Jessica said as she lifted her cheek for her father to kiss. "And before you ask, I'm fine. It lasted less then a minute and has been the only one today."

Lorenzo nodded. "Good. Have you seen Skye today?" he asked after greeting Carly and pulling a chair over.

Jessica raised an eyebrow at her father. "No, not today," she said. "Look Dad, she's still angry just give her some time to cool off. She was really hurt."

Lorenzo sighed. "I know Jessica and I want to make it up to her."

"Really?" Jessica asked with a sparkle in her eyes. "How?"

Lorenzo looked at his daughter and then Carly. "I just want to explain what really happened and apologize."

"See, that's where you men go wrong all the time," said Carly, catching the look Jessica gave her. "Skye doesn't care what happened or who kissed who. All she knows is what she saw."

"Okay, so what am I supposed to do? Pretend it never happened and assume she'll forgive me?" Lorenzo asked feeling a little frustrated. He never thought he would be going to his daughter and a woman he had once kidnapped while pregnant for advice on his love life.

"You know what Dad? Leave it to me and Carly. By the time we're done, Skye will be back in your arms," said Jessica with a smile.

* * *

Skye was sitting at the bar of the Haunted Star, a glass of sparkling water in front of her. She knew it was dangerous to be sitting there close to all that temptation, but Skye figured that resisting the urge to grab the bottle of vodka sitting right in her line of sight, pulling the cap off and downing half the bottle in one gulp, feeling it slide down her throat and settle into her blood stream, would make her all the stronger.

"Come on Red, what's with all the moping?" asked Luke as he plopped himself down on the stool next to her. Obviously he was unable to resist the lure of the liquor as he took a deep drink from the glass in his hand, the ice clinking together as he swirled the amber liquid around. "You didn't really think things between you and your Latin lover weregoing to last, now did you?"

Skye turned and glared at Luke. "Oh, you mean like they last between us?" she snapped.

Luke turned to Skye in surprise and saw the fire that seemed to seep out of her. He always thought she was sexy when angry.

"For your information Luke, what I do or don't do with Lorenzo is none of your business."

"Ease up there Blaze. If I didn't know you better, I would begin to wonder what was really in that glass of yours," said Luke. "Now come on, tell me what happened."

"I think little Miss Skye is still miffed that Lorenzo seems to prefer my company to hers," said Faith as she walked over to the bar, putting her black purse down.

Skye turned and glared at the blonde. "You're not wanted here Faith, so leave," she said, turning away again. Images of Lorenzo with his arms around Faith flashed through her mind. That vodka was looking better and better.

Faith smiled. She figured that at this point, Skye was only going to need a little push before she landed on her rear, stone cold drunk. "I would leave, but Lorenzo is in a meeting and it was getting lonely laying there in his bed all alone," she purred.

"You know Faith, if you keep lying like that, your nose will grow," said Jessica as she walked over to the trio at the bar. "Hey Luke, can I get a club soda with lime?"

"Coming right up darlin'," said Luke with a smile as he hopped up and went behind the bar. He had heard about Jessica's encounter with Faith and was looking forward to the show.

Faith rolled her eyes and turned to Jessica. "Shouldn't you be lying down or something?" she asked her eyes going down to Jessica's belly. "I'm sure Jason wouldn't be too happy if you let something happen to his child."

"You don't need to worry about my baby Faith. What you should be worried about is your back. You wouldn't want to end up being stabbed there, now would you?" Jessica raised an eyebrow at Faith and smiled innocently as if she was asking about the weather.

Faith got up and moved in front of Jessica. "I wouldn't go around tossing out threats sweetie. They can be bad for your health."

"Don't make me laugh Faith. You don't scare me. I grew up in my father's world. And don't forget, the last person to threaten me, ended up dead."

Faith was impressed. This girl certainly had guts. "And here I thought coming back to town was going to be boring."

Carly had been watching and listening. She saw the look in Jessica's eyes. "Can I talk to you?" she asked, grabbing her friend's hand and pulling her away. "What are you doing?"

"I am not going to let her continue to do this Carly! Until Skye came into my father's life, I don't remember the last time he had been as relaxed as I have seen him! He deserves to be happy and I am not going to let that . . . that viper ruin it all!"

"Fine, I understand that. But maybe you should let him handle this. Jessica you are not in the condition to go up against Faith."

"You're joking right? What happened to the scheming Carly I know?"

"She's still here, but she also doesn't want to be strangled by Jason because you couldn't stop baiting Faith," said Carly.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said. Jessica went back over to the bar and accepted the glass of club soda from Luke. "Skye, I actually came by to ask if you could help me with something."

"Anything, as long as it includes getting out of here," Skye said, putting her glass down and getting up.

"Of course," Jessica answered with a smile. Then she turned to Luke. "Thanks for the drink Luke. Oh, and you may want to call an exterminator to get rid of the vermin on this boat." With one last look at Faith, Jessica grabbed her purse and Skye and walked out.

Luke just chuckled and shook his head as he watched the three women leave.

"And what is so funny?" Faith snapped.

"Boy, you really know how to piss off the wrong people," he said as he walked away.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_1 month later_

Everything was in place. There would be no stopping her now. _I_ _warned him that this would happen if he continued to reject me. He's going to have to be punished for this._ She watched as he pulled the woman into his arms. _Right here in the park. When I had been with him, he had never been one for public displays of affection, but there he is, in the middle of the park, with that cheap drunk wrapped in his arms, kissing her like they're the only two people here, _Faith thought. Her stomach was turning just watching them. When she and Lorenzo had been together, he never held her hand in public, much less kissed her. All he wanted was hot sex – and she had always been more than willing to give it to him. _I bet he's not getting much from little Miss Skye._

Faith pulled out her cell phone as she continued to watch Lorenzo and Skye. When the other line was answered, Faith turned her back on the lovers. "Is everything ready?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," said the other voice. "The men have been given their orders."

"Good. Just stay out of sight until you hear from me." Hanging up, Faith slipped her phone back into her pocket. Turning her eyes back to the couple, she whispered, "You are going to pay for this."

* * *

Jason sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he fiddled with his tie. He hated wearing the stupid thing and wanted to just rip it off.

"Will you leave it alone?" Jessica asked as she came out of the bathroom, smiling as she watched him fiddle with the offensive scrap of material. Her eyes roamed over Jason, taking in the dark blue, button down shirt and black dress pants. Jason rarely dressed up – unless forced – always comfortable in simple t-shirts and jeans. But he definitely cleaned up nicely. Jessica took in the way the material of the shirt stretched over his broad shoulders and strong back. Remembering the feel of those muscles under her fingers, Jessica let her eyes continue to roam down Jason's body. The shirt was tucked into his black pants which hung on his slim hips and over his muscular legs. Bringing her eyes back up his body, Jessica saw how the blue of the shirt brought out the blue of Jason's eyes, and Jessica found herself hoping their daughter's eyes came out as blue as Jason's. Jessica also found her body was reacting to her thoughts of Jason's physical form and she had to take a deep breath as she pulled herself together – it had been too long since they were last together and Jessica promised herself she would find a way to amend that – and soon.

Jason turned and his eyes widened. "Wow, you look amazing." The black tube top clung to her chest and flowed over her belly in a handkerchief style with silver embroidery. She paired it with dark blue jeans that flared on the bottom. Her black heeled sandals added a few more inches to her small frame.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Jessica said with a smile, leaning up to kiss him.

Jason gently let his lips brush over hers, but soon the gentle kiss became more urgent and passionate as Jason wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as possible to him. He felt Jessica mold her body to his – as best as she could with her protruding belly between them. It had been so long since they were more intimate with each other and Jason felt his body instantly responding to their close physical contact.

Jessica brought her arms up around his neck, opening her mouth to him as he slid his tongue in, gently caressing her tongue as his hands went into her long hair, wrapping around the silky locks. As the kiss deepened even more, they heard someone clear their throat.

"Hey, kids in the room," said Diego with a smile as he held Brooke Lynn's hand.

Jessica and Jason stepped away from each other and Jessica quickly fixed her clothing and hair. Adjusting Jason's tie, she whispered. "I'll send him to Dad's tonight." Implying what was to come later.

Jason nodded, seeing the desire, need and want in her eyes – mirroring his own feelings, as he grabbed his leather jacket and led Jessica out of the apartment and to The Cellar. Tonight was the night of the L&B Records Charity event and Jessica and Carly had spent a lot of time and hard work putting it together. Jason was proud of how Jessica had taken charge of her life after what she went through with Ric. Although he had missed her terribly, he now knew that her leaving when she did had been the best thing for her. The whole experience – horrible as it was – strengthened her.

Once at the club, Jessica looked around and was very happy with what she saw. The club was lit with candles and strung with paper lanterns in varying colors. The tables had been covered with black and white linen cloths, and a bowl with water and black and white floating candles sat in the center of each table.

And everyone who was anyone was there. Carly and Sonny stood by the bar, Carly's watchful eyes scanning the growing crowd, looking stunning in a deep red dress that stopped at her knees and clung to her curves.

Carly spotted Jessica and Jason and rushed over to them, pulling Sonny behind her. "Oh my God Jessica, you look wonderful!" Carly exclaimed, hugging her friend.

"So do you Carly," Jessica said with a smile. "I'm starting to forget what normal, short, tight clothes are like," she added, looking down at her belly. "This kid gets any bigger I will have to start wearing the curtains!"

"Come on baby, you look beautiful," Jason said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Jessica smiled and turned her head, kissing him. "Flattery will get you _everything_ tonight," she said.

"Oh _come on_," said Diego as he rolled his eyes. "First you two were about to inhale each other's faces and now this. Get a room!"

"Oh, we intend to Diego. Mine. Stay at Dad's tonight," Jessica said, turning to her brother.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck and slipped away to the bar. He knew Jessica took pleasure in tormenting her brother.

* * *

The man watched as the room of the club began to fill with people. He had no use for them. All he knew was that his orders were to watch and wait. When everyone was in place, he was to call his boss and let her know. Tugging slightly at the bow tie at his neck – an annoying part of his uniform as a waiter – the man's eyes watched his targets move around the room. Jessica Alcazar was standing with her brother Diego Sanchez and his girlfriend Brooke Lynn Ashton; laughing over something they were talking about. Jason Morgan was at the bar with his boss Sonny Corinthos, talking in low voices as their own eyes scanned the room. Carly Corinthos, wife of Sonny Corinthos was flitting around the room, making sure everything was flowing smoothly. Various members of the Quartermaine family were scattered around the room.

The man's main target, Lorenzo Alcazar, had yet to show up, but he knew Alcazar would be there. There was a tail on him and his girlfriend who had informed the man that Alcazar had left his home and was on his way.

The man went back to surveying the other targets, his mind going through the information he had on them.

Jessica Alcazar – a bright, beautiful, strong and determined woman. She had survived being kidnapped by a deranged DA and was now pregnant with Morgan's child. The man knew that his boss was going to make this woman pay for the humiliation she had suffered at this young woman's hands since returning to town.

Diego Sanchez – the son of Lorenzo Alcazar. He came to Port Charles less than a year ago, thinking his father was dead and had been killed at the hands of either Sonny Corinthos or Lorenzo Alcazar. The young man was still adjusting to having a family after growing up in foster care.

Jason Morgan – mob Enforcer for Sonny Corinthos. Jason had been in a car accident 10 years ago, wiping his memory of the family that loved and worshipped him. Turning his back on his family and career in the field of medicine, Jason took a job with Corinthos and over the years had become the man's most trusted confidant. Described as a cold and heartless killer who could feel and express no emotions, he fell in love with an enemy's daughter.

Carly Corinthos – a woman who was a force of nature since the moment she arrived in Port Charles. She was the wife of Sonny Corinthos – a relationship that was rockier and bumpier than any roller coaster in the world. Carly was Jason's closest friend and would do anything for those she loved.

Sonny Corinthos – local mob boss with the tendency to slip over the edge of sanity when his world started to fall around him. Corinthos, not a faithful man to his wife, took a woman to his bed whenever things between him and his wife were bad, resulting in the creation of illegitimate children. Corinthos expected full loyalty from those around him, but did not always demonstrate the same.

Lorenzo Alcazar – a man who made an enemy of Corinthos when he kidnapped the man's pregnant wife, Carly. Alcazar was the father of two teenage children and was fiercely protective of them. He did not seem to handle the relationship between his daughter and Morgan well in the beginning – having the man followed and doing all he could to keep them apart. Alcazar's weakness was his heart and his boss had plans for crushing that heart.

He continued to wait and watch, knowing it was all going down soon. His boss gave specific instructions as to what she wanted and how she wanted it done. His first move was to take out Lorenzo Alcazar.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Surveying the room one more time, he made brief eye contact with the different members of his team to make sure all were in place and ready to go. The main target had just walked in. Once they had the room in their control, he was to call his boss to let her know the job was done. As part of her plan, she didn't want Lorenzo Alcazar dead – yet – but wounded enough to watch those he loved die first.

* * *

Jessica and Jason had snuck off to the back office after Jessica greeted her father and Skye. The event so far was a success and Jessica couldn't be happier, but she wanted to spend some alone time with Jason.

"How soon can we get out of here?" Jason was stroking Jessica's long, thick hair as he leaned back on the couch cushions, Jessica's back against his chest, her legs curled up beneath her.

"Hmmm . . . I could always say that I'm tired and we can go back to my place. I'm sure Carly and Lois won't mind," Jessica said with a smile. She turned her head to look up at Jason.

Jason leaned his head down and gently brushed his lips over hers.

Jessica brought her hand up to cup his cheek, opening her lips under his as the kiss deepened. "Is the door locked?" she whispered against his lips.

Jason nodded as he ran his fingers through her hair, cupping the back of her head, bringing her in closer. "As soon as we walked in," he said, capturing her lips again.

Settling more into the kiss, Jessica loosened Jason's tie and pulled the buttons of his shirt open. Her hands went to his now bare chest as Jason's hand pulled his tie the rest of the way off – tossing it aside.

Untucking his shirt from his pants, Jessica let her hands glide over his chest, feeling the ripple of muscle as she placed small kisses where her fingers touched.

Jason pulled Jessica back up to him, again kissing her deeply as he let his own hands roam over her, gently tugging at her top which easily slid down, allowing Jason to cup his hands over her sensitive flesh, eliciting a moan from her lips. Pulling his lips from hers when they needed air, Jason trailed them down the side of her jaw to her throat. Moaning again, Jessica moved her head to the side to give him more room.

Brushing her hair out of the way, feeling the silky strands slip through his fingers; Jason bit, sucked and licked at the smooth skin of her throat and across one delicate shoulder. Feeling her hands on his shoulders, Jason helped Jessica to slide his shirt down his arms, where he finished pulling it off and it soon joined his tie somewhere across the room.

Continuing the journey of his hands down her body, Jason's fingers found the button of her jeans as it came open and slid the zipper down. Jessica lifted her hips slightly, allowing Jason to slide the denim from her hips. Shifting her so she was now straddling his lap, Jason skimmed his hands over the silky material that sat low on her hips.

Moving her hips under his touch, Jessica moved her lips over his neck, across his collar bone and to the other side, moaning softly against his skin when he touched her. Bringing her lips to his ear, Jessica whispered, "I want to be with you Jason . . . it's been so long . . . "

Jason wanted the same thing, but was a little unsure as he did not want to hurt her or the baby.

Jessica felt his hesitation and smiled against his ear as she gently nipped at it with her teeth. "Don't worry, you won't hurt us," she assured him, moving her hips against him and smiling in satisfaction when she heard him groan.

All hesitations gone, Jessica and Jason were soon joined, the both of them sighing as the pleasure of being together again invaded their senses.

* * *

Carly was proud of herself and Jessica. It had taken a month and a lot of planning, but they had pulled it off. The L&B Records Charity event was a success and the money would be going to various organizations around Port Charles.

Noticing that Jessica and Jason seemed to have disappeared, Carly smiled to herself as she sipped her champagne and surveyed the room. Everyone was behaving themselves – particularly the Quartermaines – not that Carly would have had any qualms about kicking them out on their silver plated behinds if they so much as turned up their noses. Actually, she would have enjoyed it.

"Carly, I can't thank you and Jessica enough for pulling this all together," said Lois as she walked over to Carly.

Carly smiled and looked the other woman over. Lois wasn't exactly one of Carly's favorite people – even if the woman was a childhood friend of Sonny's – but it was for a good cause and Carly was willing to put their differences aside for the night. "Thank you. And I have to say that Brook Lynn sounded wonderful."

Brook Lynn had just ended her first set and was beaming when she walked off the small make-shift stage that had been placed in the corner.

Carly was about to say more when she saw Tracey converging on Lorenzo and Skye. Figuring trouble might be brewing, she excused herself and headed over, intercepting the older woman. "Back off before I have you tossed out of here," she warned.

Tracey's mouth opened in reply, but then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Jessica lifted her head when she heard a loud popping sound from outside the door. "That sounds like. . . "

"Gun fire," Jason finished. Carefully shifting Jessica to the couch, Jason grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on, buttoning it quickly as he adjusted the rest of his clothes. Going to the desk, he pulled out the gun that was in the bottom drawer and checked the clip.

Jessica had also fixed her clothes and was watching Jason.

"Stay here," he said and waited until she nodded.

Jason slipped out of the office door and quietly walked down the short hallway leading to the club. The gun shots had stopped and he could hear a voice – a very familiar female voice.

* * *

"Well, isn't this interesting?" Faith said as she walked into the club, her eyes roaming around the room, taking in the over turned tables, broken glass and the people who were slowly rising from the floor and from behind the bar. Those that could get up – that is. Faith was able to pick out guards belonging to Sonny and Lorenzo who had been taken down as per her orders. All of the men she had hired were in their places, making sure all entrances and exits were blocked off – no one could get in or out. Her plan was working.

* * *

Jessica was getting nervous. Everything outside the office door was quiet now and Jason was still not back. To be on the safe side Jessica had gotten off the couch and crouched behind the desk, out of sight of anyone who might come in. She had also found another gun in the desk and was now gripping it in both of her hands with the safety off.

"Damnit Jason, where are you?" she whispered.

* * *

Jason couldn't see how many people had been injured without being seen himself, so he decided to go back to the office and check on Jessica. Her and the baby had to be his first priority. Jason turned to head back to the office when he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and everything went black.

* * *

People started to pull themselves up and out from behind their hiding places. Diego had grabbed Brook Lynn when the shooting started and threw her behind the bar, covering her body with his as the bottles on the above shelves exploded all around them.

As he stood up, Diego looked around, taking stock of what happened. Faith Roscoe was standing by the stage, flanked by two of her men, a satisfied smile on her face. Diego's eyes frantically searched the room, looking for his sister. He didn't see her or Jason and hoped that Jason had gotten her to safety. Searching again, Diego found Skye as she pushed herself up off of the floor. He watched silently, his heart pounding in his throat, waiting for his father to get up.

* * *

Skye stood; brushing small pieces of broken glass from her clothes as she tentatively looked around. It all happened so fast. One moment she was dancing in Lorenzo's arms and the next he was throwing her to the floor as bullets ripped through the room. Skye's eyes swept the room. She saw a few men on the ground and recognized a couple as men who worked for Lorenzo. They weren't moving. She then saw the various members of her family as they slowly rose from where they had taken cover. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Edward and Alan were okay.

Continuing to look around, Skye found Diego, who was standing not too far away behind the bar. He was staring wide-eyed at the ground next to her. Skye looked down and gasped. Lorenzo was lying on his stomach, not moving.

"Lorenzo!" she cried, dropping back to her knees at his side. Gently, she rolled him onto his back. His face was pale and a large red stain was spreading across his stomach. "No . . . no . . . HELP!" she cried out as she ripped open his shirt and pressed her hands to the bullet wound, applying as much pressure as she could to stop the flow of blood.

"Don't you dare die on me Lorenzo," she whispered, ignoring the tears in her eyes. "Please, please, hang on Lorenzo. I need you . . . Jessica needs you . . . Diego needs you . . . that baby needs you . . . Lorenzo, please . . . I love you."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Faith laughed as she motioned to one of her men who stepped in front of Alan and Monica as they made a move toward Skye and Lorenzo. "I don't think so," she said.

"He's dying! He needs medical attention!" yelled Skye as she looked up at this viper. How could she have ever thought that Lorenzo would choose Faith over her?

"That's the point," said Faith. She motioned again and another guard grabbed Skye by the arms and pulled her away from Lorenzo.

"No! Get off of me!" Skye yelled, trying to pull out of his grasp. She couldn't leave Lorenzo.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Faith lifting her gun at Diego, who had made a move to help Skye. "That impulsiveness is what will get you dead faster," she purred as she glared at the handsome young man. He really was a younger version of his father. It was too bad she was going to have to kill him – she would have enjoyed playing a little with him first. "Now stay put. I don't want Daddy Dearest here to miss the show."

"Boss, we've got Morgan."

Faith turned her head and saw two of her men carrying an unconscious Jason between them. "Perfect. Now cuff him to something sturdy. I don't need Mr. Morgan here waking up and trying to play hero." Faith tossed one of the men a pair of handcuffs.

Once Jason was secure, Faith looked around the room again, realizing someone was missing.

"Now, who here is going to tell me where the new mommy to be is?"

* * *

_Okay, something is definitely not right here,_ Jessica thought. Her legs were beginning to cramp from her position under the desk and her little girl was not happy as she kept aiming well placed kicks to Jessica's abdomen.

"It's okay sweetie. Daddy will figure out what's going on and come back for us," she whispered as she rubbed her hand soothingly over her belly.

* * *

"Find her," Faith snapped when no one answered. "She is after all the main attraction for the night."

* * *

Not one to remain quiet, Carly had to do something to distract Faith. With both Jason and Lorenzo out of commission at the moment, Carly knew it was a matter of time before Jessica was found. And Carly would be damned if she was going to stand by and watch her best friend and an innocent baby hurt by this psycho.

"Do you really think you're going to get away with this Faith?" Carly asked in a loud voice.

"Carly, what are you doing?" Sonny asked as he grabbed Carly's arm.

"Saving our butts and keeping Jessica and the baby alive," Carly hissed at her husband pulling her arm away and turning back to Faith.

"I mean, come on Faith. Have you _really_ thought this through? Lorenzo's lying there bleeding to death and Jason is unconscious. Where's the challenge in that?" Carly was proud that her voice came out strong and steady as she stood a little taller and crossed her arms over her chest. She was scared. Scared that she would never see Michael and Morgan again. Scared that an innocent child might be hurt. Scared that this might be the end for Jason, who still hadn't woken up and for Lorenzo, who lay a few feet away, still bleeding and barely breathing. But Carly was not going to show any of this.

Faith walked over to Carly, stepping over Lorenzo's unmoving body. "You really are going to have to learn how to keep that mouth of yours shut," she said, bringing her gun level with Carly's head. "And I am going to take _so_ much pleasure in making sure that happens."

Carly snorted and shook her head. "I don't think you'll do it Faith. The two men you want revenge on most in this room are incapable of offering the thrill you so desperately seek. Lorenzo turned you down – more than once – in favor of a woman he actually has feelings for. Proving how meaningless you were to him. All you were, Faith, was a distraction, maybe even a good lay. And Jason? You never could actually get him could you? Jason looked at you like you were nothing more than a nuisance that needed to be eliminated. And that is what this is all about. Isn't it?"

"You know what Carly? You really are a pain in the ass and it will be a pleasure watching the life drain out of you," said Faith as she stood by Lorenzo's unmoving body.

* * *

The pain was excruciating, but it wasn't anything he hadn't felt before. Lorenzo could hear what was going on around him and although he wanted nothing more than to open his eyes and assure Skye that he would be okay, he couldn't give away that he was conscious. Lorenzo listened as Carly insulted Faith and he smiled inwardly at her confidence. He had to time this perfectly. If he messed this up, he was dead for sure and so was everyone else.

* * *

Diego hated the helpless feeling that was coursing through him at that moment. His sister was missing, Skye was scared and almost hysterical in her need to help Lorenzo, and his father was lying on the floor, unmoving and bleeding, the life literally flowing out of him. And there was nothing Diego could do about it.

He felt Brooke Lynn take his hand and he wrapped his fingers around hers, squeezing her hand in reassurance. If he could do nothing else, Diego was going to make sure he kept her safe.

Keeping his eyes on his father, Diego felt relief surge through him when he saw the fingers on his father's right hand move.

* * *

Jason stirred. His head was pounding and his vision was blurred, but he was becoming more and more aware of what was going on around him. He could hear Faith and Carly facing off, threatening each other.

Blinking a few times, Jason was able to clear his vision, but he didn't move. Jessica and his daughter's safety depended on his staying still and calm. Slitting his eyes open a bit, Jason was able to take in what was going on around him and he didn't like what he saw.

Checking his restraints, Jason realized that Faith was nothing if not consistent. The men who had handcuffed him to a pipe on the wall only secured one hand – probably figuring he would be out for a good long time. Moving slowly, as to not draw attention to himself, Jason slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out the lock pick set he always carried.

* * *

Jessica shifted her position on the floor under the desk. It had been forty-five minutes since Jason left and Jessica was doing all she could to not freak out. She knew that Jason and her father would want her to stay safe, but Jessica was getting tired of sitting here, waiting to be found.

Just then, a vibration at her hip made her jump and Jessica pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. Looking at it, she saw she had a text message – from Jason.

U OK?

Jessica smiled to herself. Of course Jason would think of her above all else. YES. ? HAPPENING?

FAITH.

Jessica knew it. That bleach blond witch has caused nothing but trouble since she arrived. EVERY1 OK? GUN SHOTS?

PEOPLE HURT. CALL MAC.

I DID. THEY CAN'T GET CLOSE. EXITS HEAVILY GUARDED. LOTS OF FIREPOWER

Jessica waited. After a minute, Jason's reply came through. STAY SAFE. LOVE U.

LOVE U TOO.

Jessica let out a shaky breath as the messages ended. She knew Jason. She knew he would do what he could to protect her and their daughter.

Taking a steadying breath, Jessica again dialed Mac's number and in a whisper, she relayed what she learned from Jason. Mac tried to reassure her that they were doing all they could to get in, but that the area was surrounded and he's already got two men down out there.

"Please Mac, do what you can. I don't think we'll be able to survive much longer."

* * *

Again moving slowly, Jason slid the phone in his jacket pocket. Where did Faith manage to find these idiots? The first thing Jason would have done would have been to make sure his captive was not armed nor had any way to communicate. Faith's own carelessness was going to get her killed and Jason was counting on being the one to finally take her out. At least he knew that Jessica was still safe. Now he had to make sure she stayed that way.

Jason had gotten the handcuff around his wrist unlocked, but left his hand in it until the time was right. Jason again surveyed the room from his vantage point. He saw Diego's eyes widen slightly as their eyes met and Jason nodded slightly, indicating Diego to stay quiet. Jason watched as the younger man slightly moved his head up and down to show he understood. Then Jason watched as Diego moved his eyes back and forth to his father. Shifting slightly, Jason was able to see Lorenzo lying on the floor, a large red stain spread over his stomach. Jason sighed. He knew Jessica would be devastated if her father was dead. Then he saw it. The very slight movement of Lorenzo's hand. The man was still conscious.

* * *

Lorenzo cracked open one eye and saw Faith's stiletto clad foot standing by his right hand. How the hell that woman – or any woman – could walk around in those things without breaking their necks was a mystery to him.

Knowing he only had once chance, Lorenzo sucked in a deep breath and made his move.

It happened so fast, Diego wasn't sure he actually saw what happened. One moment Faith was standing near his father's still body, threatening Carly – her gun level with the other woman's head – and the next, she was on the floor; face down, Lorenzo Alcazar's knee in her back and her own gun pressed against her temple.

Lorenzo ignored the white hot pain that shot through him. "Call off your men before I blow your brains all over this floor."

* * *

Jason waited. Then he saw Lorenzo make his move. In flash, Jason was on his feet as he punched the nearest guard in the head and grabbed his gun from his back. Jason took out three more guards as he made his way over to Lorenzo and Faith.

* * *

For the second time that night, the patrons of The Cellar hit the floor as bullets flew across the room. Jason's fire was joined by Sonny, Max, and a few of Alcazar's men. They were able to quickly take control of the main room.

* * *

Hearing the gun shots erupt from the club again, Mac used the distraction to send his men in. They were able to use their own snipers to clear the doors. Drawing his gun, Mac, Lucky and a few other members of his team, made their way into the club, keeping the paramedics on stand by. They had no idea yet what they were walking into. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When Mac entered the room, he saw Faith Roscoe on the floor, Lorenzo Alcazar holding her down with a knee in her back and a gun to her head. Jason Morgan was also standing over her, his own gun aimed at her head. Sonny Corinthos, one of his guards, Max, and other men who apparently worked for Lorenzo Alcazar had rounded up the remainder of Faith's accomplices and disarmed them.

"About damn time you got here," Edward Quartermaine grumbled loudly. He was still slightly shaken by the events of the evening, and none too happy that he and his family had to rely on a bunch of local mobsters for his very safety.

Mac rolled his eyes and signaled for his men to disperse around the room to make the various arrests and still others to take statements from the patrons. He also had the paramedics come down to tend to the injured.

As Lucky Spencer and another officer were pulling Faith up from the floor, her wrists cuffed behind her back, the woman sneered at Morgan and Alcazar. Before anyone could stop her, she kicked out with her spike-heeled foot and caught Lorenzo Alcazar right where he had been shot. Mac watched in awe as Jason Morgan's hand shot out and grasped the woman by the throat. He had never seen anyone move that fast before. And the fact that he seemed to be defending Lorenzo Alcazar against this woman was a shock in itself. It took Justus Ward and two officers to detach the man from her so she could be taken away. Two paramedics rushed over to Alcazar, who was on the verge of losing consciousness again.

* * *

Diego and Skye ran to Lorenzo as soon as they could, both moving from the officers who were trying to question them.

"Pop! You'll be okay," Diego insisted as he dropped to his father's side.

Lorenzo nodded, trying to stay awake and aware. He had lost a lot of blood and should not even be conscious at that moment. "Jessica?" he asked, his eyes going to Jason. Lorenzo did not remember seeing her anywhere after this all started.

"She's in the back office," said Jason. "Locked in with a gun."

Lorenzo nodded again, knowing that if Jessica was armed, it was whoever walked into that room that would be at risk.

The paramedics worked quickly to stabilize Lorenzo so that they could move him. An oxygen mask was slipped over his face and an IV was inserted. Before his eyes closed, Lorenzo looked up and saw Skye standing just behind the paramedics. He could see relief, fear, worry and anger play across her face and glitter in her emerald eyes. He smiled slightly and kept his eyes on her until they lifted him to the stretcher and wheeled him out of the club.

* * *

Gripping the gun tightly, Jessica tensed when she heard a knock on the door, but then sighed in relief when she heard Jason's voice.

"Jess, it's me. Open the door."

Scooting out from under the desk, Jessica used the piece of furniture to pull herself up and slowly moved toward the door. She kept a tight grip on the gun though. Jessica was no fool. For all she knew, Jason was being forced to come back to the office by Faith.

Finally making it to the door, Jessica carefully slid the lock back and cracked it open. "Jason?" she asked, using her body to brace the door to keep it from being pushed open forcefully.

Seeing Jason on the other side and no Faith in sight, Jessica opened the door and threw herself into Jason's arms in relief. "Oh my God Jason, I was so scared! What happened?" she asked, looking up at him. Then she saw the gash on his temple. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine Jess, really," Jason said gently. "Are you okay? What about the baby?"

"We're fine, a little cramped, but fine," she said, but knew that Jason would insist on taking her to GH to get checked out.

"Come on, we need to make a quick statement to Mac and then we're going to GH," Jason explained.

Jessica walked with Jason out to the main room. Most of the people had already left after talking to the police and being checked by the paramedics. Jessica looked around. She saw a few of the Quartermaines still remaining as well as Carly and Sonny. But she didn't see her father, Skye, or Diego anywhere.

"Jason, where's my father?" she asked, looking up at him. "I know he was here before the shooting started."

Jason took a deep breath and let it out before answering. "Jessica, Lorenzo was shot in the attack."

Jessica's eyes widened. "Is he okay?" she asked.

"He was still conscious when they took him to GH. Monica and Alan went with him. So did Skye and Diego."

"I need to be there Jason. How bad was it?" Jessica was scared. Sure, she and her father had been clashing a lot lately, but he _was_ her father and the grandfather of her daughter. She didn't want to lose him. Not to Faith Roscoe.

Jason nodded. He found Mac and told him that the statement would have to wait. Mac nodded in understanding and let them go.

* * *

Skye was pacing back and forth in the waiting area. She and Diego had left The Cellar as quickly as they could after giving their statements. When they arrived, they had been informed that Lorenzo had lost consciousness on the way over and had been rushed into surgery to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding.

"Skye, he's going to be fine," said Diego, sounding more confident than he felt. He had seen how pale his father was and how dull his eyes had become while Faith kept them hostage. Where he had gotten the strength to bring Faith down, Diego had no idea, but what he did know was that he didn't want to lose his father. Not so soon after finding him.

"Why isn't anyone telling us anything?" Skye asked her arms wrapped around herself as she paced. She couldn't remember being more scared before. Lorenzo had protected her when the bullets started flying. Then he had saved them all when he caught Faith off guard. He couldn't die. Skye was not going to give up the man she loved.

* * *

"You're blood pressure is up Jessica, but after the events of this evening, I'm not surprised," said Dr. Meadows as she checked Jessica's vitals. "I want to do a sonogram to check on the baby and run a couple of tests."

Jessica nodded. She was anxious to find out about her father, but she also knew he would want her to make sure she and the baby were okay first.

Dr. Meadows left to get everything set up and Jason came in. Jessica was relieved to see that he had his head checked and bandaged. "Have you heard anything?" she asked.

Jason shook his head, grateful that Emily had forced him to take something for the headache that had started. "He's still in surgery."

Jessica closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the pillows. "You were out there Jason, how bad was it?"

Sitting on the stool by the bed, Jason took Jessica's hand in his and gently rubbed his thumb over her wrist. "The bullet caught him in his upper abdomen. He was losing a lot of blood." Jason stopped a moment, but Jessica opened her eyes and he saw the pleading in them. She needed to know everything. Shifting his eyes momentarily, Jason checked her pulse and heart rate and then those of his daughter on the fetal monitor. Jason was not going to put either of them in distress to satisfy Jessica's need to know what was happening with Alcazar even if the man was her father.

"Jason please. I promise not to get too overexcited, but I need to know. Please."

Nodding, Jason continued. "Faith was standing near him while she and Carly were threatening each other. She assumed he was unconscious and not a concern. When I came to, I made eye contact with Diego and we both saw Alcazar moving his fingers and I saw him open his eyes. No one else, including Faith, noticed. With the amount of blood he was losing, he should not have been able to move as fast as he did." Jason shook his head as he remembered what he had witnessed. "He was able to pull Faith to the floor and disarm her. When the cops arrived and got her up, Faith kicked him where he had been shot."

Jessica took in everything Jason said. Her father, Lorenzo Alcazar – international arms dealer – had saved a room full of people – people who did not like him, some of who even despised him – at the possible expense of his own life.

* * *

"I need suction!" Monica yelled as more blood poured into the site. She was trying to locate the bullet, but it was not easy. "What's the pressure?"

"It's dropping!" one of the nurses reported. "He's going into shock!"

"Damnit! I can't find the bullet!" Monica said as yet more blood was cleared out of the area. Then she saw it. It had lodged itself in the lower left quadrant of his right lung. Getting a hold of it with the long tweezers like instrument she held, Monica was able to pull it out and drop it into the silver pan another nurse was holding for her. "Alright, let's get this bleeding stopped."

It took another hour and a half to clamp off all the bleeding sites and get Lorenzo stable. He was then moved to the ICU. Monica pulled off her scrubs and washed her hands before heading out to the waiting area to give his family the news of his condition.

* * *

Skye and Diego jumped to their feet when they saw Monica. The woman looked tired and shaken from what had happened that evening.

"Monica, how is he?" Skye asked her eyes wide as she braced herself to hear the worst. She felt Diego put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"We were able to remove the bullet, which had lodged itself in his right lung. The bleeding took a lot longer to stop but we were finally able to get it under control. He's stabilized now, but not out of the woods by a long shot. He's in ICU," Monica concluded wearily.

"But he'll be alright, won't he?" asked Skye nervously. "You said he lost a lot of blood, does he need more. I can donate." Skye could hear she was babbling, but she couldn't help it.

Monica put up her hands to stop Skye's ramblings. "It's already been taken care of. Diego, a couple of Lorenzo's guards and Jason all donated already."

"Jason?" Skye asked in surprise.

"Yeah, well, Jessica couldn't due to being pregnant and my blood type matched," said Jason as he joined the small group. Jessica had finally fallen asleep after Dr. Meadows assure them both that the baby was okay. The doctor was still concerned over the rise of Jessica's blood pressure and had administered a light sedative to allow Jessica to rest. Before falling asleep though, Jessica had made Jason promise that he would find out how her father was and tell her when she woke up.

Skye smiled gratefully at her adoptive brother. "Thank you Jason," she said. Turning back to Monica, she asked, "Can I see him?"

"Briefly," said Monica. "And I have to prepare you. The bullet did damage to his right lung, causing it to collapse. We have him on a ventilator to assist in his breathing until it has healed. Due to the large amount of blood loss, he went into shock during the surgery, causing his heart to almost stop. We're continuing to monitor this closely. We also have various IV's set up to provide hydration and antibiotics to prevent the possibility of infection. He has not regained consciousness yet either."

Skye nodded and followed Monica to Lorenzo's room in ICU. "He will wake up, won't he?" she asked. Skye looked through the window at Lorenzo's motionless form lying on the bed. Various tubes and wires were attached to him and he looked so pale.

Monica sighed. "We can only wait and see. His body went through a lot of trauma in a short amount of time."

Wiping at her tears, Skye turned to look at Diego. "You should go sit with him first," she said with a small smile.

Diego had also been looking through the window. Seeing his father like this was hard. Ever since arriving in Port Charles and learning that Lorenzo Alcazar was his father, Diego looked up to the man and admired his strength, power and the amount of respect people showed him – whether they liked him or not. Sure, Diego had wanted nothing to do with him at first and had even held the man at gunpoint before learning the truth, but that didn't mean he didn't respect him.

"No Skye, you go ahead," Diego said. He wasn't ready to go in there. Not yet.

* * *

As Jessica opened her eyes, she felt a presence in the room and turned her head. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," said Diego. "How are you feeling?"

"Rested," she answered. "The sedative Dr. Meadows gave me helped a lot. I might ask for a take home sample," Jessica added with a smile.

"I'm glad you and my niece are okay," Diego said.

Jessica watched him. He was nervous. She could see the way he kept looking down at his hands or running them through his thick dark hair. "You can talk to me you know," she said gently.

"You need to rest Jessica," he said, standing up. "I should go."

"Diego, please, stay. I know you're worried, I am too. Jason went to check on Dad for me, but he hasn't been back yet. Do you know what's going on?" Jessica asked.

Diego nodded and sat back down. "Monica said he came through the surgery and they were able to remove the bullet, but he's in critical condition from all the blood loss. He needed a transfusion. Monica also said that even though Dad had some of his own blood on supply, it wasn't enough."

Jessica nodded. "What did she do?" she asked.

"Well, I donated some blood. So did Juan, Marco and Carlos. So did Jason."

"Jason? Jason Morgan donated blood to Dad? To save his life?" Jessica was shocked. She knew that Jason loved her and would do anything for her, but to save her father's life?

"Yeah. He said that since you couldn't do it – you know, because of being pregnant and all – and his blood type matched," Diego shrugged as he explained, seeing the surprised expression on his sister's face.

"Wow," said Jessica. "I never would have thought . . ."

"Yeah, I was surprised too," Diego said. "Look, I should let you get some rest. Skye's in with Dad, so I'm going to check on her." Diego stood and ran his hands through his hair again before walking out of the room.

* * *

Jason entered Jessica's room quietly, not sure if she was still sleeping and not wanting to wake her if she was.

"Hi," said Jessica when she saw him. "Where were you?"

"I needed to call Sonny and check in," he said as he sat beside her. Then he saw the tears in her eyes. "Jessica, what is it? Is it the baby?"

Jessica shook her head and smiled at Jason's obvious concern and worry. "No, I'm fine and so is the baby."

"Than what is it? You're obviously upset over something," said Jason, taking Jessica's hand in his and gently wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm not upset Jason. I'm . . . I'm happy and grateful and so in love with you," Jessica answered softly.

Jason's eyebrow went up. "Really? And what did I do to deserve that?" he asked with a small smile playing on his lips.

Intertwining her fingers with his, Jessica looked up into Jason's deep blue eyes. "What did you do? Jason, you risked your life to keep us safe," she began, putting both of their hands over her belly. Taking a deep breath, she continued on. "And you saved the life of a man who has made our being together difficult. Why did you donate blood to my father Jason?"

Jason looked down at their hands a moment. "I did it because I know how much he means to you Jessica. He's your family – our daughter's grandfather – and he did something I never thought I would see Lorenzo Alcazar do. He put his life on the line to save a room full of people, most of whom would not have minded seeing him dead – admittedly, myself and Sonny among them." Jason said, looking into her deep soulful eyes. "And I would do anything to keep you safe and make you happy Jessica; you should know that by now."

"I do Jason. I do know that and I love you so much."

Leaning in, Jason gently caught her lips with his, kissing her softly before pulling back. "Get some rest; I know your going to want to see your father soon."

Jessica nodded. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked softly, her eyes already dropping as the sedative Dr. Meadows prescribed to help her relax and to bring her blood pressure down, took effect again.

"Always," whispered Jason, keeping his hand in hers as he felt their daughter move around and start to settle down as well. Apparently the sedative was helping her to relax as well.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Really Jason, I _can _ walk to my father's room," insisted Jessica as Jason settled her into the wheelchair.

Although everything looked good with the baby and Jessica's pressure had gone down, Dr. Meadows wanted to keep her overnight for observation before releasing her.

"Jessica, I would feel better if you sat in the chair while I wheeled you there," said Jason as he turned the chair around and directed it out of the room.

Jessica settled into the plastic seat and put her hands on the arm rests. Her eyes moved around as Jason wheeled her down the hall to the elevator. The ICU ward was two floors up.

As they waited for the elevator to arrive, Jason watched Jessica. She kept playing with the belt of her robe, twisting it around her fingers. Stepping around to the side, Jason squatted down and put his hand over hers. "It'll be okay Jess," he said gently.

"I know Jason, but . . . I don't know if I can see him like that." Jessica wanted nothing more than be at her father's side, but she was scared; scared to see the man she had always thought of as strong and powerful lying there attached to machines and tubes to keep him alive.

"Do you want to wait?" Jason asked.

Jessica shook her head. "No. I need to see my father Jason. I need to be there for him. And for Diego. He's really struggling with this."

As they finally neared the ICU ward, Jessica saw Monica and Skye standing by the nurse's station talking. The two women approached.

"Jessica, sweetie, how are you?" Skye asked, wiping at the tears on her cheeks.

"I'm fine Skye. How's my father?" she asked, looking to Monica for an answer.

Glancing at her son and seeing his nod, Monica took a breath. "Right now, your father is in critical condition Jessica. The bullet pierced his lung and he lost a lot of blood – which caused him to slip into a coma. All we can do is wait and keep a close eye on him."

Jessica nodded as she processed what Monica said. It didn't sound real – as if she was talking about someone else and not her father. Her father was strong and invincible – at least that's what she had always thought when she was younger. No matter what life threw at him, Lorenzo Alcazar always fought back – he was a survivor and Jessica just hoped that he had enough in him to fight back now.

"Can I go in and sit with him?" she asked, her gaze shifting to the door of the room that held her father.

Monica nodded. "Of course Jessica. Diego is in there now."

Jason moved the chair to head to the door, but Jessica stopped him. "No Jason, I want to walk in there. I'll be fine, I promise."

Jason nodded and instead set the break on the chair and helped Jessica to stand.

Taking a steadying breath, Jessica pushed open the door and stepped inside.

* * *

"Justus, I knew you would come," said Faith as she stood and walked over to the front of the cell where she was being held. "I need you to get me out of here."

"Why Faith, so you could terrorize or kill more innocent people?" Justus asked in disgust. How could he have thought this woman was capable of love? She was nothing more than a cold blooded killer with a heart of stone.

Faith glared at Justus and folded her arms over her chest. "Get over it, okay Justus? You can't tell me you're actually defending the likes of Sonny Corinthos, Jason Morgan and Lorenzo Alcazar?"

Justus picked up on the mocking tone of her voice and turned his dark chocolate eyes on her ice blue ones. "First of all, Jason happens to be my cousin whether he acknowledges that or not Faith. And second of all, there were a lot of innocent people in that club tonight, including a pregnant woman and teenagers."

Faith rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Give me a break Justus. There is nothing innocent about Jessica Alcazar, believe me. She's just as lethal and guilty as her father. And just because she's pregnant doesn't give her automatic immunity. She put herself in the middle of this by constantly attacking me."

"And you would put the life of an innocent, unborn child in danger because you don't like the mother? What kind of monster are you Faith?"

"The kind that will do anything to get what she wants," Faith said as she turned her back on him. "The kind that will not let anyone stand in her way. If you're not going to help me Justus, then leave – and don't come back."

Justus didn't move for a moment. "Keep this in mind Faith. Jessica Alcazar is a lot tougher than you give her credit for. She is overly protective of those that she loves – you do know the concept of love don't you Faith? You know, it's that emotion where one person gives their heart and trust to another – and Jessica has already proven once that she will do anything for those that she loves."

"Oh, you mean by killing, don't you Justus?" Faith asked as she turned, her eyebrow raised, her hands on her hips.

"That was in self-defense Faith," Justus defended. With all that Ric Lansing had put Jessica through, Justus would have been surprised if the man was still walking and breathing.

"Self-defense? Good one Justus. She's the daughter of Lorenzo Alcazar, there is no such thing as self-defense in his world. Now, I will say it again. If you are not going to be of any help, leave."

Justus shook his head one last time and then turned and walked away. There was nothing he could.

* * *

Diego looked up when he heard the door open. "Jessica," he said, seeing his sister standing there. Quickly getting up and going to her, he gently guided her to the chair he had just been sitting in. "Should you be up?" he asked.

"I'm fine Diego," Jessica said, not taking her eyes off of her father. Her eyes took in his pale skin and the dark circles that had formed under his eyes. The breathing tube protruding from throat obscured part of his face. He was wearing a hospital gown and the light blanket was pulled up to his chest, but Jessica knew that underneath the thin material there was a bandage where the bullet had entered him. Machines, monitors and various other tubes and wires surrounded the bed, all attached to her father.

"I've never seen him so still before," she whispered, tentatively reaching her hand out and putting it over his. It was so cold and unmoving. Blinking back her tears, Jessica looked up at Diego, not taking her hand from her father's. "Has there been any change or improvements since he was brought in?"

"No," said Diego as he stood on the other side of the bed. "They said he lost consciousness in the ambulance. His heart stopped as well, but they were able to bring him back." Diego shook his head. "I still don't know how he was able to do what he did at the club."

"I heard," Jessica said with a small smile. "But Dad is a fighter Diego; I know he'll pull through this. There is no way he would leave us. Not now, not if he could help it."

Diego hoped Jessica was right. He had lived seventeen years without his father and now that he had him, Diego didn't want to lose him so soon.

* * *

Jason stood at the observation window, watching Jessica and Diego. "What are his chances?" he asked Monica, who he knew was still standing nearby.

"Well, he was healthy and in good shape before this happened. It's been a while since his last visit here for a major injury, but the large amount of blood loss can cause some issues. We need to watch for infection and spontaneous internal bleeding, but other than that, I don't see any reason for him to not wake up and make a full recovery," Monica said, watching her son. She knew how much Jason hated the man in that room, but his love for Jessica and their child overpowered that hate. It was something Monica thought she would never see in Jason again.

Since his accident ten years ago, Monica never thought Jason would be able to love this deeply every again. Sure, he had been in relationships over the last ten years and had expressed love for those women, but it was nothing like this. Jason risked his life more than once for Jessica; he even helped to save the life of a man he despised for her. It almost brought tears to Monica's eyes.

* * *

Jessica shifted her chair a little closer to the bed and placed her free hand on her father's forehead as she leaned forward. "Hey Dad, I hope you can hear me. I want you to know that I'm here. So are Diego and Skye and we're just waiting for you to open your eyes and come back to us. I know you need time to heal, but don't take too long, okay? I need you here when my daughter arrives. I want her to grow up with her grandfather in her life. I want you to spoil her with extravagant gifts and trips to the park. I want you to teach her all about history and literature; read her the classics and instill in her a deep appreciation for academia. I want her to know the sensitive, caring and passionate side of you." Jessica stopped a moment and searched her father's face for any signs that he heard her. "I guess this is how you felt when I was in the hospital. Waiting for me to wake up and praying that I would be okay. But I know that you'll be okay Dad. You're strong. You're a survivor. And I refuse to give up on you. I still need my father in my life – no matter how much I say I don't." Jessica looked up at Diego. "Diego needs you too. He may feel that it's too late for him to have a father, but I think he'll need a good kick in the butt every now and then." Taking a slightly shaky breath, Jessica wiped at the tears that started to slip down her cheeks. "And Skye needs you too Dad. She loves you. Even if she hasn't said the words yet, I can see it in her actions, I can hear it in her words, and I can see it in her eyes when she looks at you. And I know you love her too. You need to wake up and tell her that. You need to come back to us." 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Faith glared at the man across the table from her. He was quiet sad looking and it was all she could do to not laugh in his face. The suit he wore was drab and fit poorly on his wiry frame. How could such a prestigious law firm send this pathetic little wimp to handle her case? "You are _supposed_ to be the best. Now, I am going to make this simple for you. Get. Me. Out. Of. Here." Faith had leaned in closer, seeing how the man became visibly nervous and reflexively moved back.

Daniel Richards gulped and pushed his wire rimmed glasses up on his nose as he sat further back in his metal chair, his back pressing into the back of the cold piece of furniture. When his firm had been contacted by Faith Roscoe, Daniel had been unlucky enough to draw the assignment. He had heard about Mrs. Roscoe and her reputation and had not looked forward to this interview.

"Well . . . ummm . . . Mrs. Roscoe, you have to understand that won't be . . . well . . . it won't exactly be easy," he began, tugging at the silk tie that all of a sudden felt like a noose around his neck.

Faith sat back in her chair, arms folded over her chest as she regarded the nervous, balding man in front of her. He was definitely pathetic. She was going to have to have a talk with that firm – they were supposed to have been loyal to her late husband, and they sent this sniveling, excuse for a man to defend her.

"I guess I haven't made myself clear enough, so let me try this again. You are to get bail posted so I can get out of this hell hole," she said, leaning forward as her ice blue eyes bore into his wide hazel ones. "I don't care how difficult or impossible you think it is. And if you don't, I will be sure to make your life a living hell. Are we clear?"

Daniel's eyes became even wider as he cleared his now dry throat. "Of- of course Mrs. Roscoe," he stammered. "I will begin processing the paper work."

"You do that," said Faith as she watched this nervous little man gather his papers.

* * *

It had been three days and still there was no improvement in Lorenzo's condition.

Jessica herself had been released from GH with strict orders from Dr. Meadows to relax and not become overly stressed. Promising to do her best, she couldn't help worrying about her father. There had been no change or indication that he was waking up. She was thankful that no infection had set in and he seemed to be healing nicely. All that was left was for him to wake up.

Monica tried to reassure Jessica and Diego that Lorenzo's body still needed time to heal and being unconscious was one way for that to happen. "It's only been three days and I have to say that he is healing remarkably well considering the amount of trauma to his body. His lung has healed and he's better able to breath on his own."

Jessica nodded as she listened, looking through the window at her father. "Will there be any brain damage with him being unconscious this long?" she asked, turning back to Monica.

"No. We've already done a CAT scan to rule that out. When his heart stopped on the ambulance they were able to get it restarted fast enough, so there wasn't much loss of oxygen to the brain. Of course, we will do more scans and tests when he wakes up."

Sighing, Jessica ran her hands through her long hair. She hadn't slept much the last few nights, worrying about her father. Jason had set up guards outside her door and all around the building where her apartment was. He even coordinated Lorenzo's guards to work on a rotating schedule at the hospital. Jason was taking no chances that Faith would get a chance to finish the job.

Monica watched Jessica. She saw the fear, worry and tiredness in the young woman's face. "Jessica, you've been here all morning. Why don't you have Diego take you home so you can relax," Monica suggested gently. She knew if given the chance, Jessica would never leave until Lorenzo woke up, but Monica was not going to allow that, especially when the woman in front of her was carrying her grandchild and had already had some issues with the pregnancy thus far.

Jessica didn't want to leave, but she knew she needed to rest and her father would want her to. "Please Monica, call me if there's any change," she said.

After Monica assured her she would, Jessica joined Diego in the waiting area.

"Hey, you ready to go?" she asked. At Diego's nod, they left GH together.

* * *

"Jason, I just don't get it," Sonny said as he paced back and forth across the living room, running his hands through his slicked back black hair. "First, you save Alcazar's life and now you're organizing _his_ men to guard him? What's going on?"

Jason sighed. He knew this was going to come up sooner or later with Sonny. Rubbing the back of his neck, Jason looked Sonny right in the eye. He knew when he donated his blood and began working with Alcazar's people; Sonny would have something to say about it. And he was surprised that Sonny seemed this calm about it.

"Look Sonny, this has nothing to do with loyalty. I did what I did for Jessica and that's the bottom line."

Sonny sighed and shook his head. He didn't like this at all. "Jason, I understand that you love Jessica. I get that, okay? But putting your loyalty on Alcazar's side is just _not_ acceptable."

"I am not shifting loyalties Sonny," said Jason with a sigh, frustration evident in his voice. "All I am doing is keeping the mother of my child safe. If that means protecting her father – then that's what I'm going to do."

Sonny was not used to Jason's defiance – having only experienced it a few times over the years. And he was not going to tolerate it now. "You want to keep Jessica and your child safe, fine, I'm all for that. But I do _not_ approve of you working with Alcazar's people to keep _him_ safe. _That's_ where I draw the line Jason."

Jason stared at Sonny, not in shock or surprise, but in sadness. "I'm sorry you feel that way Sonny. You know that I have always stood by your side whether I agreed with you or not, and I will continue to do so. But I am also not going to walk away from this. Jessica is a part of my life now and always will be."

"That life does not have to include Alcazar, Jason."

"He's her father Sonny. I can't tell Jessica to cut herself off from her father because I don't like him. I wouldn't be any better than him."

"Well you have one hell of a way of showing you don't like the man," Sonny snorted. "Do you really think he would be doing the same for you?"

"If it's what Jessica wanted, yes."

"Jason, I need to know that I can still trust you in my business," Sonny finally said, expressing what had been on his mind since this all began.

"What are you talking Sonny? You know you can always trust me," Jason said in confusion. He did not like where this conversation was going.

"Do I?"

* * *

"I know I shouldn't be here Dad, that I should be at home resting, but I couldn't relax. Not until you wake up and I know you're going to be alright." Jessica sat beside her father, holding his hand as she spoke. After leaving earlier, Jessica had gone back to her apartment and tried to get some sleep, but her mind was too busy for her to settle down. So after tossing and turning a lot, Jessica finally gave up and had one of the guards take her back to the hospital. She knew Jason wasn't going to be happy with her, but she needed to be here. 

"I love you Dad and I want you to stick around for a good long time." Jessica wiped at the tears that had started again. She hated crying – hated showing weakness – but Jessica didn't know if she had ever been this scared. Being terrorized and kidnapped by Ric didn't compare to the possibility of losing her father forever.

* * *

Lorenzo heard her voice. He struggled toward it, fighting his way through the darkness and pain. There was a hot sting when he breathed and heaviness on his chest. But he pushed that all away. All that mattered to him was getting back to his daughter, his son and the woman he loved.

* * *

Before Jason could answer Sonny, his cell phone rang. Sighing, he pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Morgan," he said and then listened for a moment. "Thanks."

Sonny had moved over to the bar to pour a strong drink as Jason took the call.

"Faith's been released on bail," Jason said disgustedly after closing his phone and returning it to his pocket. He rubbed his eyes and then looked at Sonny. "What do you want me to do about her?"

Sonny turned back to Jason, a tumbler full of Brandy in his hand. "Unless she comes after my family Jason, I'm not interested in what Faith does."

Jason stared at Sonny in disbelief. He couldn't be serious. Faith would definitely go after Sonny and his family – that's what she did. How could Sonny be brushing the threat of Faith aside?

"You know she'll come after you Sonny," Jason said, hating to state the obvious, but feeling that he had to. Sonny was angry, Jason understood that, but to be careless was stupid – even for him.

"If she does, then I'll make sure she's taken care of. I'll protect _my_ family Jason and _you_ can protect _yours_."

Jason stood there a moment longer. There was nothing he felt he could say at this moment that would make Sonny understand. He could only nod as he turned and walked out of the penthouse.

* * *

"You unfeeling, selfish _bastard!_" Carly exclaimed as she came down the stairs, fury burning in her dark eyes. "How could even _think _Jason wouldn't be loyal to you?"

"Carly, this doesn't concern you, so stay out of it," Sonny said as he turned back to the bar to refill his drink.

"No. I will _not_ stay out of it and it damn well _does_ concern me!" Carly yelled as she stalked across the room to her husband. "Jason has been nothing _but_ loyal to you for the last _ten years_ Sonny! He has _always_ been there for you, without question! And when he needs you most, you turn you back on him? Where's _your_ loyalty?"

Slamming the glass onto the bar, Sonny turned to his wife. "My loyalty? Don't even question where my loyalty lies Carly!" he shouted. "Jason is the one turning his back to work with a man who has tried numerous times to tear our family apart! I will not allow that to happen!"

"And what are you going to do Sonny, huh? Send Jason to his room and make him stay there until he comes to his senses? He's not a child! He is in love with a wonderful woman who is giving him the one thing Jason has always wanted – a family!" Carly shouted back, not caring that Max was right outside and was probably hearing the whole thing.

"He has a family! He had us, he has Michael and Morgan and Emily! _We_ are his family!"

"And now he has Jessica and their daughter, Sonny! And like it or not, that family now includes Diego and Lorenzo! Stop trying to make Jason choose, because I know who won't like who he chooses," Carly said, trying to make Sonny see beyond what was in front of him. "Jason loves you Sonny, you have been more than his boss, you are the person you gave him purpose – a reason to live after that accident took away all of his dreams and plans – you are also his best friend and brother Sonny, the one person Jason could always rely to be there for him. Don't take that away."

"Carly, how am I supposed to condone his switching sides? After all that Alcazar did to us –" Sonny began, but was cut off by Carly's glare.

"Get over it Sonny! The rest of us have! Stop living in the past!"

Sonny looked at Carly in disbelief. "So I'm just supposed to forget how he teamed up with my psycho brother to keep you prisoner; how he endangered Morgan's life when you were carrying him? All the pain and anguish he caused us? I'm supposed to just forgive and forget and move on?"

"Yes. The rest of us have Sonny. It's called living. If you keep harping on the past – you'll always be stuck there."

"I want Faith located and tracked. If she goes anywhere near Jessica, Diego, or General Hospital I want to be notified immediately," said Jason, pacing his living room. He couldn't believe Faith had made bail. Snapping the phone closed Jason grabbed his jacket and left. He needed to get back to Jessica.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, Lorenzo finally opened his eyes. The room he was in was quiet with only the sound of beeping coming from the machines he knew surrounded his bed.

He blinked a couple of times, clearing some of the fuzziness in his vision. Lorenzo knew he wasn't alone in the room and with a lot of effort, turned his head. Sitting on a couch not too far from the bed were Jessica and Diego. Diego's head was leaning back on the couch cushins while Jessica's was on Diego's shoulder. A light blanket covered them both as they slept.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Skye, I am fine," Lorenzo insisted in a scratchy voice as she fussed with his pillows and blanket, fluffing, straightening, and tucking.

Skye shot Lorenzo a scathing look as she finished, making sure he was settled and comfortable. "Now I know where Jessica gets it," she muttered with a roll of her eyes as she returned to her seat. "Lorenzo, you were _shot_ and in a coma for a _whole week_!" Skye said, shaking her head. "Stop being so stubborn."

Lorenzo smiled as he watched her. No one had ever really fussed over him before or spoke so sternly to him about his well-being and he found that he liked it.

"What are you smiling at?" Skye asked as she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. She had been filled with inexplicable relief when Monica told her that Lorenzo had woken during the night and seemed to be doing very well. He was alert and aware – so there were no worries about brain damage. Looking him over, Skye assessed him, taking in his still pale face and the dark circles under his eyes, as well as the gauntness of his cheeks from being in a coma for ten days.

"You. You are so beautiful Skye." Lorenzo's light blue eyes moved over her soft alabaster skin; to her full, rosy lips; back up to her jade green eyes and finally over her mane of deep red locks.

A blush came to her cheeks as she looked down modestly. This was a quality that endeared very much to Lorenzo. Skye was a breath of fresh air. She shared her thoughts and feelings and did not play head games with him.

Lorenzo took Skye's hand in his and made her look at him. "Skye, I know you were scared – and I'm sorry for worrying you," he said sincerely.

"I'm just so glad that you're going to be okay Lorenzo," said Skye with a small smile. "Seeing you lying there on the floor – bleeding – I was so scared-" A shiver ran through her as the image of Lorenzo's unmoving, bleeding body flashed in her mind – Skye knew she would never forget that for as long as she lived.

"Shhh . . . Skye, I am okay now. You don't have to worry anymore," Lorenzo tried to assure her as he rubbed his thumb over her hand. "I'm just glad that you and Jessica and Diego are okay – that none of you were hurt." Lorenzo had spoken to a reluctant Monica about the events of that night at The Cellar. She had told him all that happened with Faith after Lorenzo lost consciousness. He had not been happy to hear that Faith had been released on bail and had been ready to pull his people together when, again, Monica reluctantly informed him that it was already taken care of – by Jason Morgan.

This surprised him the most because as far as Lorenzo was concerned, Jason Morgan was the last person he would have expected to offer him support. After conferring with Alexander, his head guard, Lorenzo learned that Jason organized Lorenzo's men in a rotating schedule outside his hospital room door, as well as guards on Jessica, Diego, and Skye. When pressed for a reason or explanation for Morgan's actions, Alexander said that Morgan told them he was doing this for Jessica's and the baby's well-being. Although not particularly thrilled about being indebted to Morgan, Lorenzo understood the younger man's reasoning and found himself respecting the man his daughter loved that much more.

* * *

Jessica excitedly put down the phone after talking with Monica. "Diego!" she yelled.

Diego came flying down the hall. "What? What is it?" he asked with wide eyes as he pulled a t-shirt over his head. He had expected to see his sister in labor or something, not standing there with her hand over the phone and a smile on her face.

"That was Monica. Dad's awake," she said.

"Dad's awake? Jessica, with the way you were screaming I thought the baby was coming!" Diego exclaimed, running his hands through his hair as he tried to slow his rapidly beating heart.

"Sorry," said Jessica not at all sounding sorry, as she moved around the room, gathering her things. "Get dressed. I want to get over there."

"Did Monica say how he was doing?" Diego asked as he watched her. Even with her large belly, Jessica still moved quickly as she straightened up the living room, straightening the cushions on the couch and rearranging the candles and magazines on the coffee table.

"She said he's alert and aware, sitting up and talking. Skye is with him now," she said as she refolded a light blanket over the back of an armchair. "What?" she asked her brother when she turned and saw him still standing there.

"Jess, what are you doing?" Diego asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Straightening up Diego. And why are you still standing here? Either you get dressed now or I'm going without you," threatened Jessica as she bent over to grab the throw blanket that had fallen to the floor. As she did, a sharp pain pierced through her lower abdomen and she gasped, grabbing the couch to keep from falling to her knees.

"Jess!" exclaimed Diego and he was at her side instantly, supporting her as he helped her to sit on the couch.

Jessica took a few deep breaths as she rubbed her belly. "It's okay," she said softly, feeling the pain reduce and her muscles relax. "It's going away."

"Jess, that one was stronger than usual, right?" Diego asked as he got her a glass of water and returned to the couch with it.

She took the glass and slowly sipped it nodding. "Yeah, but it just might be the excitement, you know? With Dad being awake and all."

Diego picked up on the nervousness in her voice. "How often have they been happening?" he asked, sitting beside her.

Jessica thought about it a moment. "Well, that's the first one today . . . and it's never been this intense before."

"How about we stop by Dr. Meadows before seeing Dad?" Diego suggested as he got up and grabbed his shoes and his jacket.

With the pain now gone, Jessica would have normally protested, but this one scared her. "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea," she said, letting Diego help her up and gather her things. "Hey, Diego, can you call Jason and have him meet us there?"

* * *

Jason stretched and rubbed his eyes. He had pulled an all-nighter at the warehouse and was now paying the price. With Faith on the loose again, Jason doubled the security and his efforts to locate her, but it seemed as if Faith was lying low and not drawing attention to herself. But he knew that would not last long. She was bound to resurface soon and when she did, he would be there to stop her.

Sitting back in his chair, Jason propped his feet on his desk and sighed. His conversation with Sonny the other day was still on his mind and the two men had steered clear of each other since then.

Jason understood how Sonny was feeling. Hell, he was sure he would be feeling the same way if the situations were reversed. Lorenzo Alcazar had been nothing but a thorn in their sides since he arrived in town. First he teamed up with Ric Lansing in the abduction of a pregnant Carly. Then, when he could have saved Carly and let her go, he took her and continued to hold her captive on his yacht, leading Jason and Sonny on a wild goose chase and putting Carly and an unborn Morgan in danger. Then, when he allowed Carly to return to her husband, he continued to hound her, stalking her and not leaving her alone. He was always there.

But things had changed over time. Lorenzo gave up on Carly and his apparent obsession with her. His daughter arrived in town and Alcazar's priorities shifted. Sure, Alcazar was not out of their lives, not with Jason and Jessica being together and the man had done everything he could to keep the two apart once the relationship was revealed, but Jason was still standing by his decisions – whether Sonny agreed or not. Anyway, this wasn't the first time he and Sonny had disagreed on something, so Jason knew his mentor would come around. There was too much history between them for this to drive them apart. Sonny just needed to understand that Jason had other priorities now – a family to take care of and protect, just as Sonny did.

The ringing of his cell phone brought Jason's attention back to the present. "Morgan," he said, once the phone was connected and at his ear.

"Jason, its Diego. I need you to meet me and Jessica at GH."

Jason was on his feet instantly. "What's going on Diego?" he asked, already moving out of the office and across the open warehouse floor.

"I'm not sure, really," said Diego. "But Jess and I were getting ready to head out to see Dad and she doubled over in pain. I think it was the Braxton Hicks because it didn't last too long, but she said it was a little more intense. The pain stopped, but we're going to see Dr. Meadows anyway."

"Alright, I'm on my way," said Jason. Once the called was disconnected, Jason climbed onto his bike and headed to GH as quickly as he could.

* * *

Jessica sat in the waiting area with Diego. The pain had not come again and she was glad for that, but she was still nervous. That last one had been stronger than usual and she prayed that her little girl was alright. "Are you sure Jason is on his way?" she asked, looking up at her pacing brother. Jessica hated to make him worry like this.

Diego nodded not sure how much more of this he could take. First his father had been shot and spent days somewhere between life and death and now it seemed as if Jessica and his niece might be in some kind of distress and he blamed it all on Faith Roscoe. She had done nothing but cause pain and grief since she arrived and Diego would be damned if he let her get away with it.

He had never had a family before. All of his life he had been shipped from one foster home to another, never making connections or feeling a part of something. Although things weren't perfect, Diego now had the family he had always wanted. He had a father who loved him and had been willing to give Diego time to adjust. He had a sister who loved him unconditionally and wanted him to be a big part of her life. Hell, she wanted him to move in with her. And now he had a niece on the way. This was his family and Diego was not going to let anyone take that away from him.

"Diego? Are you okay?" Jessica asked gently as she watched her brother. Diego looked to be lost deep in thought and she wished she knew what was going on in his head. And not for the first time, she wondered is he knew how much he resembled there father when he was like this.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," said Diego as he shook himself out of his revere. "Has there been anymore pain?" Diego needed to focus on what was important right now. His plans and feelings concerning Faith would have to wait.

Jessica shook her head. "She's moved around a bit, but no pains." Her hand gently rubbed over her belly in soothing circles, which Jessica had found calmed her daughter. "Maybe I just overreacted, you know?"

"I don't think you did Jess. I saw your face when it hit, you were in a lot of pain," Diego said as he sat beside her. "But I'm sure everything is fine. We've all been under a lot of stress lately – so it's understandable that my little niece would be feeling it too."

"Just don't tell Dad about this, okay? He just woke up and I don't want him worrying about me and the baby."

Diego nodded his agreement and then looked up when Jason exited the elevators and rushed over to them. He could feel the relief in Jessica's body when she saw him.

"I'm going to check on Dad," he said as he got up and nodded to Jason as he walked away.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked as he dropped to a knee in front of her, his hands going to her belly as he looked up into her eyes.

"I am now," Jessica said. "I think all this stress just got to be too much."

"Have you seen Dr. Meadows yet?"

Jessica shook her head. "We just got here a couple of minutes ago."

Jason got up and went to the nurse's station, seeing Liz there. "Hey Liz, can you page Dr. Meadows?"

"She's actually doing a delivery right now Jason," said Liz apologetically. She saw the worry in his eyes. "But I think Monica is available."

"Then page her," Jason said, right now he just wanted someone to check on Jessica and his daughter and assure him they were alright.

* * *

After a lot of insisting, Lorenzo finally convinced Skye to leave, get some rest, a decent meal and come back later. He knew she didn't want to leave, but finally agreed. It took her another five minutes to gather her things and assure herself that Lorenzo would be okay without her. As he watched her go, Lorenzo felt a pull at his heart and he knew it had nothing to do with his recent injury.

Taking in the relative quiet, Lorenzo leaned his head back against the pillows and closed his eyes. Although all Lorenzo wanted to do was get out of bed and track Faith down, he knew he couldn't. He had already been chewed out by Elizabeth Webber, Skye and Monica when they caught him trying to get out of bed earlier – and he would prefer not to repeat that experience.

Sensing there was someone in the room watching him, Lorenzo opened his eyes. "Diego."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Diego said, standing by the end of the bed. He had gone in quietly when he saw that his father was sleeping.

"No, you didn't wake me. I just figured if it looked like I was sleeping, Monica and Liz would stop threatening to sedate me."

Diego nodded. "Jess and I came down as soon as we heard w you were awake," he said, moving closer.

Lorenzo picked up easily on Diego's nervousness, but he wasn't sure how to ease his son. "Sit down Diego," he said, figuring he would take a stab at it.

Diego did as he was told, settling into the chair beside the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked, knowing how lame that sounded.

"Better. Are you okay?" Lorenzo could see Diego's tense posture and the anger in his eyes. In that moment Lorenzo saw himself in his son's eyes and it unsettled him.

Diego did not miss the way his father looked at him, like he saw something he didn't like. "I'm glad you're awake Pop, that's all that matters," he said.

Lorenzo heard the hardness in Diego's voice. "Diego, listen, I do not want you doing anything rash," he began, jumping right into it with both feet.

"What are you talking about?"

"Faith. Diego, I know that look. Going after her impulsively will only get you killed and I will not lose you to her," Lorenzo said, shifting to sit up straighter, ignoring the pain ripping through his body.

"And I'm just supposed to sit back and let her kill you?" Diego asked hotly.

"She won't Diego. I will make sure of that."

"How? Come on Pop, you're laying here recovering from a gun shot wound and being in a coma! How will you make sure she won't try to kill you?" Diego asked, jumping from his seat and pacing.

"Diego, listen to me. I am not dead. She can and will try, but it won't happen – ever. I do not want you going after her."

Diego just shook his head. "You know, I've always wanted a family – somewhere where I belonged. And now that I have it, I am not going to let her take it away from me."

"Diego, I understand-"

"No! You don't understand! How could you? You grew up in a family with both of your parents and you're brother! You had family around you. You knew where you belonged! I grew up living a lie until I was ten and then I was shipped from one foster home to another. And still, I was lied to! And I will do anything I have to to not lose what I have now!" Diego knew he was shouting, but he didn't care. He was scared.

"Diego, please –" but Lorenzo was cut off again when Diego stopped pacing to look down at him.

"I'm sorry you don't agree Pop, but I'm going to do whatever I have to to save my family." With that said, the younger man turned and stalked out of the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"And everything is okay Dr. Meadows? She's not going into labor?" Jason asked as he held Jessica's hand tightly.

Dr. Meadows looked at Jason over the tops of her glasses. "No, she is not in labor, but if Jessica's blood pressure continues to rise there is a chance of going into premature labor."

"What can I do?" Jessica asked.

"You have to avoid stress as much as possible. You need to get plenty of rest and make sure you stay hydrated. But I won't lie to you Jessica, the more you have these pains, the greater your chances of going into premature labor. Bed rest may have to be considered if this happens again."

Jessica nodded. After Dr. Meadows left, she started to get dressed.

"Jessica what are you doing?" asked Jason as he helped her off the exam bed.

"I'm going to see my father Jason," she answered, pausing as she buttoned her shirt to look at him.

Sighing, Jason shook his head. "Jess, you heard what the doctor just said. You need to get some rest. I would rather you go home and lie down for a while."

"No. Jason, my father was in a coma for a week and now he's awake, I want to see him. I can rest later," Jessica said as she finished dressing and grabbed her bag, pulling the door open and walking out ahead of him.

Rubbing his face, Jason went after her. "Jessica, I'm sure your father will understand your need to rest," he insisted as he caught up with her at the elevators.

"Jason, all I am going to be doing is sitting beside him in a chair. I can rest like that, but I know that if I go home now, there is no way I would be able to relax."

Seeing how determined she was, Jason had to agree. "Fine. But after the visit, I am taking you home and you are resting for the remainder of the day."

"Thank you Jason," she said, leaning up to kiss him gently.

* * *

"I don't care, find my son and keep an eye on him," said Lorenzo into the phone that he had gripped in his hands. Since he couldn't go after Diego himself, he was going to make sure someone was tailing him. "Stick close and call me if he comes in contact with her." Not waiting for a response from Alexander, Lorenzo ended the call with a sigh, leaning his head back against the pillows.

Hearing a knock on the door, Lorenzo lifted his head. "Come in," he called out, not bothering to sit up, figuring it was just another nurse wanting to check his vitals or convince him to use the pain medication that had been prescribed.

"Well, I have to say it's great to hear your voice," said Jessica as she walked into the room and right over to her father.

"Jessica. Sweetie, what are you doing here? You should be resting," said Lorenzo as he used the bedrail controls to raise the bed up, not wanting to admit he was too tired to sit up on his own.

"Nice to see you too dad," Jessica said with a smile as she leaned over to kiss his cheek. "And don't start with the resting, I already have Jason and Diego on my back about it."

Lorenzo nodded. "I am glad to see you Jessica, I am. But I don't want you wearing yourself out."

"Oh, you mean like you?" she asked as she settled herself in the chair, rolling her eyes as Lorenzo handed her a pillow from behind his own head for her.

"Take it Jess or I'm calling Jason in here to take you home," he threatened, using the voice he would use when she was a child.

"Fine," said Jessica, grabbing the pillow and putting it behind her back. "And don't think that voice will work anymore," she added as she settled into the pillow, feeling the soreness of her back ease a bit.

"And what voice is that?" Lorenzo asked innocently.

"The I-am-your-father-and-you-will-do-what-I-say voice," said Jessica. "And I heard about your trying to get out of bed earlier and refusal for pain medication."

"Let me guess, they sent you in here to convince me to stay in bed and be pumped full of drugs that will put me in a fog?"

"No. But dad, you are still recovering. And I can see the pain in your eyes," Jessica said gently.

"And I can see the fear and worry in yours Jessica. And I am going to tell you what I told Skye and Diego. I don't need or want pain medication."

Jessica rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well, I'm not here to convince you otherwise. I just wanted to see for myself that you were awake and going to be okay."

Reaching over, Lorenzo took his daughter's hand in his. "Do you want to know what the first thing I saw was when I woke up?" At Jessica's questioning look, Lorenzo smiled slightly as he remembered waking up in the night. "I saw my son and my daughter curled up together on that couch over there, fast asleep," he finished, nodding his head in the direction of the couch.

"Wait, you woke up when Diego and I were sleeping? Why didn't you say anything?" she asked, remembering.

"Because I didn't want to disturb either of you," said Lorenzo. "And I fell back to sleep myself right after. By the time I woke up, you two were gone and Elizabeth Webber was taking my vitals."

"Has anyone told you what has gone on since that night at The Cellar?" Jessica asked.

Lorenzo nodded. "Yes. And I also know that Faith has been able to get herself out on bail," he added. "I was also informed about Morgan's – generosity," said Lorenzo.

"Yeah, I was surprised myself when I heard." Jessica wasn't sure how her father felt about this, as his face was neutral and hard to read at the moment.

Lorenzo looked toward the window, which was covered with the closed blinds at the moment, but he knew that Jason was just on the other side. "I would like to speak with Jason a moment," he said.

* * *

"Diego, why are you being so hard-headed about this?" Brook Lynn asked as she watched Diego pace back and forth on the docks.

"Brook, I said to leave already! You shouldn't be here."

"And neither should you!" Brook exclaimed. "You aren't going to help matters by getting yourself killed!"

Diego sighed as he paced back and forth. "You don't understand Brook Lynn," he began. "I need to do this."

"No you _don't_ Diego! Do you know how angry your father is going to be when he finds out?"

"He won't find out Brook. I just want to make sure she stays away from my family," he insisted, turning back to his girlfriend.

"And how are you going to do that Diego, ask her nicely? Faith is a ruthless killer; there is no way she is going to listen to you! Just leave her alone Diego! Please!"

"Leave her alone? So she can finish the job and kill my father? So she can continue to threaten my sister and niece?" Diego asked, frustration evident in his voice. "Just go home Brook!"

Brook stared at him a moment. "Diego, please, don't do this. Just come with me. We can go to Kelly's and relax and then you can go and visit your father. Please Diego."

Diego just shook his head. "Leave Brook, it's not safe for you hear," he said and Brook could hear the hard coldness in his voice.

She didn't want to leave, but she did. Once she was out of earshot, she pulled her phone out and dialed a number.

* * *

Lorenzo cleared his throat and looked up at the man standing at the end of his bed. He had never taken the chance to really look at Jason Morgan and now that he did, he saw something different in the younger man's eyes. Every other time he had run into Morgan, there had always been a cold indifference in his eyes, but now he saw the love Morgan felt for Jessica and the child she carried.

Both men remained silent as Jessica fussed around; making sure Lorenzo was comfortable before allowing the guard to take her home. Once she was gone, Jason turned his eyes back to Lorenzo Alcazar. He had always seen the man as cultured and polished with an air of danger and intrigue about him. It was strange to see him now – lying in a hospital bed, still hooked up to a few machines, and clothed in a deep maroon robe and hospital gown instead of an imported, tailored suit.

Lorenzo watched Jason, knowing the other man was not going to say anything first. "I . . . I wanted to thank you Jason for what you did," Lorenzo said quietly.

Jason nodded.

Lorenzo sighed. This was proving to be a little more difficult than he thought it would. "I know we've never got along Jason, and I won't say that I'm okay with you and Jessica, but I will say that I will always be grateful for what you did to save my life."

"You're Jessica's father Alcazar, so I was willing to put my feelings for you aside in order to make sure she and my daughter remain safe."

Now it was Lorenzo's turn to nod. "And how are they? I know Jessica was not going to tell me the truth about her condition. She probably figured she didn't want to worry me."

"Diego brought her in to see Dr. Meadows this morning. He said that she was in a lot of pain, even though it didn't last long. Dr. Meadows said that her blood pressure was up and she was dehydrated. The doctor also cautioned that if this continues, Jessica could go into premature labor."

"I'm sure I don't have to say this Morgan, but Faith needs to be taken care of."

The ringing of his cell phone cut off whatever Jason was going to say. He pulled his phone out and answered it, not leaving the room. "Morgan," he said.

"Jason, it's Brook Lynn."

"What's wrong Brook?" Jason asked, seeing that the name got Lorenzo's attention.

"It's Diego. He's insisting on dealing with Faith on his own."

"Where is he?"

"On the docks. Please Jason, can you stop him?"

"I'm on my way," he said before hanging up.

"Its Diego, isn't it?" asked Lorenzo.

"Yeah. Brook said he was on the docks waiting to challenge Faith."

"He was in here earlier wanting to take care of her himself." Lorenzo hated to ask for a favor, but seeing as how he couldn't get out of bed and see to his son himself, he had no choice.

Not waiting for Lorenzo to say anything, Jason cleared his throat. "I'll look into it. Jessica will have my head if anything happens to Diego," he said as he turned to leave.

"Morgan," Lorenzo said, stopping Jason at the door.

Letting out a breath, Jason turned back to Lorenzo.

"Thank you."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

After a week of being cooped up in the hospital and driving Skye, Monica and the nursing staff up a wall with his stubbornness, Lorenzo was released from GH.

He was still sore and sudden movements weren't always a good idea, but Lorenzo was happy to be out of there and back to his regular routine.

Skye was waiting for him as he signed his release papers and took the prescription Monica wrote out for pain – which he knew he wasn't going to even bother with – and an antibiotic he had to continue for another week.

Once everything was taken care of, Lorenzo turned to Skye. "Finally, let's get out of here."

Nodding, Skye walked into the elevator and hit the button for the parking garage.

* * *

She had promised both her father and Jason that she would take it easy and was trying to do just that, but all this relaxing was driving her crazy! Jessica sighed and tossed the book she had been trying to read onto the couch. "Uhhh . . . I am so bored!" she exclaimed to the empty room. Jason was out working, her father was being released from GH today, and Skye was going to be taking him home. Diego was sulking somewhere, although she wasn't sure why exactly. She had barely seen him all week and when he was home, he stayed in his room.

About ready to pull her hair out from boredom, Jessica looked up when there was a knock on the door. Curious, and knowing it wasn't anything dangerous as there were two guards posted outside her door, Jessica pushed herself up off the couch. "Who is it?" she called through the door.

"Carly." Came the reply.

Sighing in relief, Jessica unlocked the door and pulled the other woman inside. "Thank God you're here," she said.

Amused Carly allowed herself to be dragged into the apartment. "Bored huh?" she asked sympathetically.

"Yes! I have practically been under lock and key all week!" she exclaimed. "And I am going crazy! Please tell me you're going to get me out of here."

"Sorry, sweetie, I wish I was," said Carly as she set her coat and purse on the chair.

"Wait, if you're not here to rescue me, then why are you here?" Jessica asked. Then a thought came to her. "Oh my God, something happened to my dad? Diego? Jason?" she asked hurridly, eyes widening as she thought the worst.

"No, nothing's wrong," said Carly reassuringly as she sat on the arm of the overstuffed chair. "Well, unless you count Sonny acting like a total ass."

Jessica's eyebrows went up at Carly's exclamation. "So are you going to elaborate?" she asked as she resumed her seat on the couch.

Carly sighed as she slid into the chair. "It's nothing new actually. Sonny is all over Jason because Jason went and stopped Diego from getting himself killed."

"Wait, what?" asked Jessica, her eyes widening again as her head snapped around to look at her friend.

"You didn't know?" Carly asked, her hand going to her mouth. "You know what, never mind." _Great, now Jason is going to kill me! I thought one of them would have told her!_

"Carly, you better tell me what's going on," said Jessica sternly, not giving the other woman a chance to back out of telling her what happened. "What did you mean when you said that Diego almost got himself killed?"

Carly knew she was going to have to tell the truth now. "Apparently Diego wanted to handle Faith and get rid of her on his own. Brooke Lynn found out what he was planning and called Jason. Jason happened to be with your father at the time and went to stop him. That's really all I know Jessica. But Sonny found out and is probably chewing him out again."

"Again?" Jessica asked. Jason had told her nothing about this.

Carly rolled her eyes. "After Lorenzo was shot and Jason gave blood and organized his guards, Sonny saw it as Jason shifting his loyalties from him to Lorenzo and got in Jason's face about it."

"What did Jason do?" Jessica asked in interest. She had no idea any of this was going on and she was not too happy about it.

Carly told Jessica about the conversation she had overheard between Sonny and Jason and then her own reaction to it. And still, Sonny was acting like he couldn't trust Jason.

* * *

"Diego, I am not going to apologize for calling Jason," said Brooke Lynn as she followed Diego through the park.

Diego just shook his head as he continued to walk. "I don't want to hear it Brooke!" he snapped at her over his shoulder, not slowing down. If it wasn't for her, Faith would be taken care of; he didn't care what anyone else said.

"Well, that's too damn bad, because you are going to hear it!" Brooke Lynn snapped back, grabbing his arm and making him stop. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Diego turned to look at her. "You don't understand Brooke! I could have stopped her! I could have made sure she never came near my family again and you ruined it!"

"All I ruined was you getting killed!" Brooke shouted at him. "Diego, you are underestimating Faith! She is a vicious killer and there is no way you would have stood a chance with her!"

"You don't know that," said Diego. "Look, just leave me alone Brooke! You've done enough!" With that said Diego stalked off, leaving Brooke to stand there watching him.

* * *

When he was far enough away, Diego stopped walking and sat on a bench, his mind replaying what happened when he made contact with Faith Roscoe.

_Flashback_

_He knew she would come. From what he had learned about her so far, Faith was not below a challenge, and she would definitly see this as a challenge. After finally getting rid of Brooke Lynn – and feeling bad about the way he talked to her – Diego paced the docks as he waited._

_The sound of clicking heels on the wooden boards of the docks drew his attention to the left. Straightening up to his full height – something he had seen his father doing and the effect it had on those he intended to intimidate – Diego turned fully to face her._

_"Faith."_

_"Well, if it isn't the younger Alcazar. I hear your father is going to be okay – too bad actually," Faith said, stopping about five feet away. _

_"No thanks to you," Diego said in a voice he barely recognized. It was deeper, lower and filled with a contemptuous hate he never thought he would feel._

_"Well, I have to admit that I am a little disappointed with my work, but I do plan to finish what I started."_

_"Not if I have anything to say about it," he said, pulling the gun he had found in his father's apartment from the back of his pants._

_Faith barely flinched, the only indication she made to Diego's actions was the smile that touched her lips. "I bet daddy would be so proud," she said with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sure he's glad to be raising a clone."_

_"Nothing you can say will stop me Faith. I will not spare your life, not after what you did to my family."_

_Faith shook her head. "If you were going to pull that trigger little boy, you would have already."_

_Diego felt the sweat beading on his forehead and his mouth had gone dry. He couldn't freeze up now. Not when his father, his sister and his niece needed him most. Swallowing, Diego moved his finger over the safety and disengaged it. _

_"Put the gun down Diego," came the voice from behind him and Diego tensed. _

_"Go away Jason. I can handle this," he said, not turning around._

_"All you will do is get yourself killed Diego. Put the gun down."_

_"I suggest you listen to him Diego," said Faith. "Now, if neither of you plan on killing me tonight, I will be on my way."_

_Diego watched in amazement as Faith just walked away. Angrily, he turned on Jason, the gun still raised in his hand and now level with Jason's chest. "How could you do that?"_

_Jason shook his head and knocked Diego's gun from his hands so fast, Diego barely saw him move. "You're out of your league with this Diego. Back off and let me handle this."_

_"You? I'm supposed to trust you? You and my father have been enemies ever since he came to this town and I'm supposed to trust that you would keep that psychobitch from killing him? How do I know you're not working with her?"_

_Jason stepped closer to the younger man, getting right in his face. "Because that woman put the life of my child and the woman I love at risk more than once. Jessica loves her father and because of that I will make sure Faith doesn't get to finish the job she set out to do. But if you try to play hero again, it will only get you killed and I can't promise I will be there next time to stop her."_

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"Why didn't you tell me about Diego?" Jessica asked the minute Jason walked through the door.

"Because I knew you would get worked up like you are right now," Jason answered as he leaned in to kiss her.

Jessica leaned away from the kiss. "Jason he is my brother and I had a right to know what was going on."

Jason sighed. "Jess, he's fine and I'm sure he won't be trying something like that again."

Jessica nodded with a small smile. "Okay. And thank you," she conceded and leaned up to kiss him. "So, what are you doing here?"

"No reason," said Jason as he pulled Jessica to him again and kissed her deeply.

Slightly surprised, Jessica quickly responded to the kiss. Once it ended, she pulled back slightly and looked up at him. "What was that for?"

"I love you Jessica. Always."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"What do you want Faith?" Sonny asked as he turned from the bar. He couldn't believe this woman had the gall to show her face in his home, especially after what she did at The Cellar. But he had to admit that he was curious as to why she thought she could show up here and not expect to be killed for her troubles.

"Nice to see you too Sonny," Faith said as she walked into the penthouse as though she owned it. "See you haven't changed the décor much," she added, looking around at the dark colors and over all depressiveness of it.

"Again, what do you want Faith?" Sonny's patience was beginning to wane.

"I just thought you would want to know about your number one Enforcer saving Diego Alcazar's life the other night," she said, casually tossing her purse onto the couch.

Sonny said nothing as he turned back to the bar, pouring another drink. "And I'm supposed to care?" he asked nonchalantly, but inside he was seething. Why couldn't Jason understand that his actions were making Sonny look weak and that was something he could not afford. Sonny knew that without Jason by his side, he didn't stand a chance at remaining as strong and powerful as he was now. Sonny may be the mob boss, but it was Jason who kept everything and everyone running smoothly.

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Do I detect something amiss with the dynamic duo?" _And I bet I could use this to my advantage_, she thought as she watched Sonny, seeing the tenseness in his movements as he poured a drink.

"Get out Faith," he said, trying not to give into her taunting. He did not want to give Faith anything to work with, but he knew he was going to have to have another talk with Jason. He had to make Jason understand the seriousness of his decisions and the consequences that were sure to follow, without driving a wedge further between them.

"Well, just so you know, Diego made arrangements to meet with me on the docks – with the intention of killing me of course – but Jason stopped him. You know, I was wondering: when did Jason start working for Lorenzo?"

With that said, Faith picked up her purse and walked back out, a twisted smile playing across her lips, her hips swaying in satisfaction as she walked. Mission accomplished.

* * *

Since her plans at The Cellar did not go exactly as she had wanted them, Faith thought that she could stir things up between the various big players in Port Charles. She had to admit, Ric's plans did have a certain genious to them – if only he hadn't been fool enough to become greedy and get himself killed in the process.

"What now boss?"

Faith looked over at her most loyal of guards. "We play up the tension between Sonny and Jason – continue to weaken their defenses – then, when the time is right, we strike."

She wasn't going to be stupid like Ric. She was not going to pit the men against each other – that was too easy and boring. No. She was going to play on their weaknesses. For Sonny, that was Jason. All Faith had to do was make sure Jason was in situations that showed his disloyalty to Sonny. Sonny would be left defenseless. For Jason, that was Jessica and his daughter. And for Lorenzo, that was his children, his unborn granddaughter and his new bed buddy. Faith had big plans for all of them and she couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

"Lorenzo, what are you doing up?" Skye asked disapprovingly as she walked into Lorenzo's office, hands on her hips, glaring at him.

Lorenzo looked up from his desk in surprise and leaned back in his chair, trying not to wince at the pull of his stitches. He hadn't even heard her come in. "I feel fine Skye and I wanted to get some work done," he answered as if he had not just been released from the hospital less than twenty-four hours ago.

"You are not fine Lorenzo! You are pale, and look like you're about to fall over from pain and exhaustion! You were told to stay in bed and rest!" she exclaimed with a shake of her head.

Sighing, he stood up, not able to hide the pained look this time as he used the desk for support. Skye rushed over to help him. "Skye, really-" he began.

"If you say you're fine one more time, I am going to hit you," she said, glaring at him as she helped him back to his bedroom, noticing the surprised look on Lorenzo's face at her declaration. Once he was settled, she went to get him a glass of water and then grabbed the bags she had brought with her.

"What's this?" Lorenzo asked curiously, watching her.

"Well, since you refuse to hire a private nurse and obviously refuse to follow doctor's orders, I am staying here with you until you're better," Skye said matter of factly as she started to pull items from her bag.

Lorenzo continued to watch as she moved around his bedroom, adding her things to his and he had to admit that he liked that.

"Okay, now, you are going to get some rest and I am going to see what you have for lunch," Skye said as she headed to the door.

"Skye, wait," Lorenzo called out, not wanting her to leave just yet.

She turned back to him. "What is it?" she asked.

Lorenzo saw the concern and worry in his eyes. "I would rest a lot better if you lay beside me for a while," he said softly, holding out his hand to her.

Skye bit at her bottom lip. She knew that she should resist, Lorenzo needed his rest. But she couldn't ignore the pleading in his eyes as he held his hand out to her. Letting out a breath, Skye nodded and walked over to the other side of the bed. "Okay, but just until you fall asleep," she said as she climbed onto the bed.

Lorenzo pulled her close to him and ignored her protests of not wanting to hurt him. "Shhh . . . you're not going to hurt me Skye," he assured her, feeling his eyes becoming heavy. "I just need to feel you next to me."

Skye settled into his arms, resting her head against his shoulder and listened as his breathing evened out. He was asleep in less than five minutes.

* * *

Jessica stirred and turned over, her hand reaching out for Jason, but all she found was emptiness. She opened her eyes slowly, moaning as the sunlight from the windows pierced right into her retinas. Groaning, she pulled herself up, grabbed her robe and slid her feet into her slippers and went in search of Jason.

She knew he was still there when she saw his black leather jacket lying on the couch. The delicious smell from the kitchen had Jessica heading in that direction as her stomach growled and her daughter kicked, indicating she was unhappy with having to wait so long for something to eat.

Rubbing her belly, Jessica entered the kitchen and watched Jason a moment. He was standing at the stove, scrambling eggs and turning bacon – turkey bacon, as he felt the real stuff was not good for the baby – clad only in a pair of jeans that hung low on his waist. She watched as the muscles in his shoulders and back rippled with his movements.

"Morning," said Jason, not even turning as he scooped the now ready eggs onto plates and turned off the burner under the bacon.

"Morning? Don't you mean afternoon?" Jessica asked as she settled herself at the table, picking up the glass of organge juice and sipping it as she continued to watch Jason. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed to sleep Jess," Jason said simply as he turned back to the table and set their food down in front of them. Then he leaned over and kissed her gently before taking his own seat.

Jessica didn't argue his point as she began to eat. She had to admit that she liked this. She liked falling asleep at night in Jason's arms and waking up, knowing he was there. She liked sitting across the table from him, eating breakfast as if it were a normal day. But Jessica knew not to go there. Not to delve into her fantasies of a normal life with no violence. Because that's all they were – fantasies. There was no point in harping on the what ifs of her life. She didn't regret the way she was raised – by either parent – and she didn't regret falling in love with Jason and bringing a child into this world. It was a world she grew up in and knew how to live in and she would make sure her daughter would be able to survive as well. There were no safe guards or guarantees of safety in life and Jessica was not going to pretend otherwise.

"So, do you want to take a chance at coming up with names?" she asked as she bit into a slice of honeydew melon.

Jason looked up from his plate with a puzzled look. "Names?" he asked.

"For our daughter?" Jessica asked with a raised eyebrow. "It just seems that everytime we try, something comes up."

Jason nodded. "Well, did you have any in mind?" he asked, somewhat distracted.

Jessica put her fork down and looked at Jason. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Jason sighed and looked up at her again. "It's nothing Jessica," he said.

"Is it Sonny?" she asked. "Carly told me," she added when he looked questioningly at her.

"I really don't want to talk about this Jess," said Jason as he got up to clear their plates.

Jessica grabbed his hand. "Jason, I know this is hurting you, but you I want you to talk to me about it. I know how much Sonny means to you."

Jason sighed and sat back down. "Sonny and I have had disagreements before Jess. I am not backing down on this. I am not going to leave you vulnerable to Faith."

"I understand that Jason. But what about everything else you have done? Saving my father's life? Making sure he was protected while he was in the hospital? Stopping Diego from taking out Faith? Why do all of that?"

"Because no matter how much I do not like your father, I know how important he is to you Jess and I know how devastated you would have been if something were to happen. I didn't want to put you through that. And as for Diego, he's just a kid Jess. And this is a tough world we live in – he didn't grow up in it and he hasn't been a part of it as long as I have. He doesn't have the skills needed and he would have gotten himself killed. If Alcazar wants him involved then that's his deal, but until then, he is your brother and again, I do not want you to have to go through losing him as well."

Jessica got up and went over to Jason, not an easy feat with her large belly. "Jason, I love that you want to take care of me and protect me from the horrors of this life, but I do not want you to sacrafice your family in the process."

"You're my family Jessica. You and our daughter," Jason insisted, pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

"So are Carly, Sonny, Michael and Morgan. Jason, I don't want you to give them up. They are a part of who you are."

She was right and Jason knew that. He nodded. "Okay. I'll talk to Sonny," he said.

"Good." Jessica got up and headed out of the kitchen. Jason followed her back to the bedroom and watched as she pulled clothes out.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she walked into the bathroom.

"I am not sitting around in this apartment anymore," she said as she slid her robe off, the tank and pajama pants soon following as she adjusted the temperature of the water in the shower. "I'm going over to my father's to see how he is. I'm sure he's not resting and probably driving Skye nuts about now."

Jason stood in the doorway and watched her slid into the shower stall. Even at almost 8 months pregnant, Jason had to admit that Jessica was the most beautiful woman he knew. Closing the bathroom door and locking it in case Diego came looking for Jessica, Jason slid out of his own clothes and joined Jessica in the shower.

* * *

Skye was in the kitchen when the front door opened and Jessica came in. "Hi! What are you doing here?" Skye asked the younger woman as she hugged her.

"I needed to get out of my apartment for a while and I wanted to see Dad. How is he?" she asked after returning Skye's hug.

"Well, when I got here he was in his office trying to ignore the pain he was in and working," Skye said as she rolled her eyes.

Jessica laughed. "And where is he now?" she asked.

"Sleeping."

"And you managed that how? Hitting him over the head with a frying pan?" she asked, eyeing the object on the stove.

"I was about to," Skye admitted. "But no. Before coming over here I picked up some pain medication from Monica that would easily dissolve in water. He never knew what hit him."

Jessica's eyebrows went up. "Wow, very nice," she said. "How long has he been out?"

Skye looked at the clock on the wall. "About two hours. He should be up in another hour," she said. "That should be enough time for a cup of tea, don't you think?"

Jessica nodded in agreement and the two women settled in the living room for a relaxing visit while they waited for Lorenzo to wake up.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"So, are you going to tell Dad about the pain meds in his water?" Jessica asked Skye as she finished her tea and set the empty cup on the table in front of them.

"No way. He would never accept another drink from me again. And what he doesn't know won't hurt him," Skye said innocently, a smile playing on her lips.

Jessica nodded in agreement and then jumped slightly when the baby gave a particularly hard kick. "I think this one agrees," she said with a smile as she rubbed her belly.

Skye smiled as she watched the younger woman. Jessica glowed with happiness at carrying the child inside of her and Skye found herself feeling envious. She had always wanted to be a mother and it saddened her – as it always did – to know that that would never happen. At least not naturally. Skye had been secretly thinking about adoption, but had not yet acted on it. She was sure her past would play a big factor in the procedures.

Jessica noticed the look in Skye's eyes and put her hand on the other woman's arm. "Are you okay Skye?" she asked gently. Jessica knew about Skye's inability to have children and wished there were some way she could remove the sadness and longing from her eyes.

Snapping herself out of her little revere, Skye nodded. "Yes, I'm fine," she said. But before she could continue on, they heard Lorenzo moving around in the other room. Looking back at Jessica she whispered, "Remember, not one word."

Jessica nodded with a conspiratal wink and then looked up when her father walked into the room. He was dressed in black silk pajama pants and a deep maroon robe. His thick hair – shorter now than it once was a couple of years ago – was sticking up wildly and he still had the drowsy look of sleep on his face. If anyone was to see him now, they would not believe this was the formidable Lorenzo Alcazar.

"Hi. Nice nap?" Jessica asked as she struggled to stand. Her large belly getting in the way of her getting to her feet.

Lorenzo glanced at Skye curiously as he reached out and helped Jessica up off the couch with a nod of his head. "I guess I didn't realize how tired I was," he commented.

"Well, you needed it," Jessica said, distracting his attention from Skye. Lorenzo was a very smart man and Jessica could see the wheels turning in his head. Once on her feet, Jessica kissed her father on the cheek and then gathered her bag.

"Where are you going?" Lorenzo asked, running a hand over his face to wipe away the last of his sleepiness. He hadn't seen Jessica in a couple of days and would have liked for her to stay longer.

"I have a doctor's appointment. I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were resting. And now that I know that Skye has everything under control, I'm going and I want you to get something to eat and relax."

Lorenzo walked his daughter to the door, making sure Ramon was there to take her to GH. After closing the door, Lorenzo turned back to the main room, seeing Skye was not there. He followed the sounds coming from the kitchen and saw her preparing something for lunch. Walking up behind her, Lorenzo wrapped his arms around her from behind, feathering a kiss against the side of her throat.

"So, is there something you want to tell me about that nap?" he whispered in her ear.

Skye smiled innocently as she turned in his arms. "Nope. You're body obviously needed the rest."

Lorenzo nodded and had to admit to himself that he did feel a little more refreshed and not as sore and stiff as he did before.

* * *

Jason nodded to Max as he walked into Sonny's penthouse, the conversation he had with Jessica that morning bouncing around in his head. He knew she was right – Sonny, Carly and their children were his family and have been since he became Jason Morgan. Sonny was the first person who didn't expect him to be the person Jason no longer remembered and never would. Sonny, in a sense, became Jason's new father figure – teaching Jason how to distinguish between right and wrong and make decisions for himself. Sonny gave Jason a reason to get up in the morning. He gave Jason a purpose to his life and it has made Jason the man he is now – a man who found a deep love and was now going to be a father. He just hoped he could get through to Sonny and make him see that Jason's family was growing and he was going to have to start accepting and adjusting to it.

Sonny looked up when the door opened and Jason walked in. Sonny nodded to him as he walked over to his desk and picked up the file sitting there. "I need you to double check these numbers from the casino; I think Juan might be trying to skim off the top again. He's going to need to be dealt with."

Nodding, Jason took the file and quickly flipped through it, his eyes scanning over the columns of numbers. "If there are any problems, I'll send Marco down there."

"No Jason, I need you to handle this personally," said Sonny, still not looking at Jason as he went over to the couch and sat. If Carly knew what he was doing, she would have a fit, and he was glad that she had had to take Morgan for a checkup at GH.

Jason sighed, but didn't move. "Sonny, it's not possible for me to leave right now."

"You're the best I have Jason and I know I can trust you to handle Juan."

"Marco has dealt with him before and he's more than capable of doing it Sonny," Jason said as patiently as he could. He didn't care what it took; he was going to make Sonny understand that he was not going to jump every time Sonny said. Sonny needed to understand that beside Jason being his Enforcer, they were also business partners and if Jason needed to delegate, then it was perfectly acceptable for him to do so.

"Well, obviously Marco's last warning was not good enough if Juan is skimming again! You personally handling this will get the message across loud and clear Jason."

"No."

Sonny finally looked up at Jason, who was still standing by the desk, the file in his hands, now hanging at his side. He couldn't have heard right, could he? Jason did not just defy an order . . . did he? Sonny stood up and faced Jason. "I gave you an order Jason."

Jason's right eyebrow rose slightly. "I'm sorry Sonny, but I cannot follow through the way you want me to. I will check the numbers and if there is a problem, I will send Marco down there to look into it and take care of the matter as I see fit – per his report. Other than that, I am not leaving Port Charles any time soon."

Sonny shook his head. "So you're willing to throw it all away for her?"

"I'm not throwing anything away Sonny-" Jason began but was cut off by Sonny.

"The hell you are!" Sonny shouted, finally letting it out. "You are throwing away our friendship for that bitch and for what Jason? A roll in the sack with an enemy's daughter? Huh? Stick it to Alcazar? That's what this is all about isn't it?"

Jason was across the room so fast Sonny barely saw him move until he was backed up against the mantle. "The reason you are not standing here with a bullet in your head right now is because I respect you too much. But I will tell you this now Sonny, don't you EVER disrespect Jessica again. I have put up with a lot of your bull over the years without a word and I would never speak that way about Carly, so don't you start."

Sonny was pinned there by Jason's steel blue eyes. Sonny knew this was the last thing people saw before they met their maker at this man's hands and Sonny could have sworn his own life flashed before his eyes. Finally breaking the hold Jason had on him, Sonny blinked and nodded his head. He knew he had gone too far.

"What the hell is going on?" Carly asked as she walked into the room with Morgan in her arms. Max had told her that Jason was there, but Carly had not been expecting to see the two men nose to nose, the tension so thick it could choke you.

Sonny and Jason stared each other down a moment longer and then both nodded slightly, coming to a silent understanding. Jason backed off.

Carly continued to watch the two men. "Am I going to get an answer?" she asked.

"No. Everything's fine Carly," said Jason as he moved back to the desk. "I'll take a look at the numbers and let you and Marco know what's going on."

Sonny nodded again and watched Jason walk out without another word.

* * *

"You know, you still have to eat something," Skye said with a languid smile, stretching her body alongside Lorenzo's, loving the feel of his fingers combing through her hair.

"Hmmmm . . . well, I thought you wanted me to get some rest," Lorenzo said, trailing his lips across her bare shoulder, pushing her silky hair out of the way.

"Rest? You did everything but rest Lorenzo," Skye said, closing her eyes at the feel of his lips on her skin as they blazed a firey trail to her collar bone. "You really shouldn't be . . . exerting yourself," she weakly protested.

Ignoring her weak protests, Lorenzo moved over her body, his lips finding the side of her throat as he gently nibbled on it, hearing her moans and feeling her hands moved over his back.

The ringing of the phone on the bedside table caused Lorenzo to groan into Skye's neck as the phone continued to ring.

"Are you going to get that Lorenzo?" Skye asked when he didn't move.

"No," he said but grudgingly he rolled off of Skye and grabbed the phone. "If it's not Jessica in labor then we're going for round two," he said to her before putting the phone to his ear.

Skye laughed and shook her head as she sat up and leaned against the headboard.

Not taking his eyes off of her, Lorenzo put the phone to his ear. "Alcazar," he said.

"You know, I really don't want to know what you're going to be doing round two of, big brother," came a female voice on the other end of the line.

"Samantha?"

* * *

Samantha McCall-Alcazar put her feet up on the console in front of her as she leaned back in her chair and smiled. "Well, at least you recognize my voice," she teased.

Lorenzo chuckled softly. "It's good to hear from you Samantha, what's the occasion?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Come on Lorenzo, you know I like to be called Sam."

"That's a boys name and I refuse to call you that," Lorenzo said. "Where are you?"

"Actually, that's why I called. I'm on my way into Port Charles as we speak."

"You are?" Lorenzo asked, not hiding his surprise.

"I should be there tonight."

"I'll have someone meet you at the harbor."

"Thanks, but it's not necessary Lorenzo. How about I come by your place tonight and you can tell me all about what you have been up to."

Lorenzo agreed and soon ended the call. As he replaced the phone on the table, he turned to Skye.

"Who's Samantha?" she asked, her eyes giving away the little bit of jealousy she felt at the smile that graced Lorenzo's face while he was talking to the mystery woman.

"Samantha McCall-Alcazar, my half-sister."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Okay Jessica, everything looks good," said Dr. Meadows as she pulled off her gloves and washed her hands. "Have you been having any more occurrences of the Braxton Hicks?"

Jessica nodded as she shifted on the exam table. "I have, but they aren't really intense – just frequent."

Dr. Meadows nodded as she made a not on Jessica's chart. "And you've been keeping up with your fluids? And resting?"

Again, Jessica nodded and looked down at her fingers, twisting them around each other.

Dr. Meadows noticed this. "Is there something else?" she asked, looking at Jessica over the tops of her glasses, causing her to tuck her chin to her chest.

Biting her bottom lip, Jessica sighed, glad that Jason had not been able to come with her. She knew he would freak out – especially with Faith still on the loose. "It's just that I have been feeling a lot more tired than usual . . . and at times my vision has been blurry . . . "

"When did this start?"

Jessica thought about it a minute before answering, trying to pinpoint exactly when these symptoms started. Then it came to her, "Just after the shooting at The Cellar."

After making another notation on the chart, Dr. Meadows closed the binder and removed her glasses. "The fatigue and vision problems are a result of the high blood pressure."

"Okay, I understand that because of what was happening, but it's over and I have spent days doing nothing but resting."

"Unfortunately, at this stage, it's not going to make much difference how much you slow down," explained Dr. Meadows, holding up her hand to hold off Jessica's questions. "I am ordering bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy. This means no driving. You can get up to use the bathroom and stretch your muscles – but only for a very short time. Otherwise, you are to stay in bed. I will set up a home care nurse who will be checking your blood pressure twice a day. And any further examinations will be done at home."

Jessica took it al in. "What about when I do go into labor?" she asked.

"Then whoever is home with you – and you are to _never_ be alone – will call an ambulance and you will be transported here."

Trying not to get too nervous, Jessica nodded, indicating that she understood. "So I guess the bed rest goes into effect immediately," she said.

"Yes. Now, I know that Jason did not come with you today, but I want you to call him, Diego or your father to come and get you."

"Actually, Ramon is with me, so he'll be able to get me home without a problem."

"I'm sure that's true, but I would rather Jason or a family member pick you up as one of them will be able to help you get settled."

Jessica knew that Jason was meeting with Sonny about what they discussed over breakfast and she didn't want to interrupt. Her father was still recuperating, so she didn't want to bother him. That left Diego.

Pulling out her cell phone, she speed-dialed her brother's number. Diego answered after a couple of rings.

"Hello."

"Hey Diego, its Jess."

"Jessica? Are you okay?" he asked, alarm evident in his voice.

Jessica rolled her eyes. _Great, if he's already on high alert over a phone call, wait until he hears about the bed rest_, she thought before replying. "I'm fine Diego. Look, I just need a ride home. Can you come and get me?"

"Yeah, sure. What about Ramon? Isn't he there?"

"He's here, and I'll explain when you get here," she said. After Diego promised to be there in five minutes, Jessica let Dr. Meadows, who had returned with a wheelchair, know who was coming to get her.

* * *

"You are unbelievable," said Carly, shaking her head. "But then again I shouldn't be too surprised huh? You have this need to control everyone and everything around you Sonny and when you can't you start making threats. Look where it's gotten you!"

"Carly, I really don't want to get into this right now," Sonny said, knowing it was futile. Carly could be as stubborn as him and it often caused them to butt heads more than once.

"No Sonny, we are doing this right now!" Carly exclaimed, pacing back and forth in front of the couch. "Sonny, Jason is the closest person to you, how can you treat him like this?"

"I don't know Carly, okay! But you're right; Jason has always been there no questions asked. He has always done what I asked no matter how ridiculous he thought it was. Jason always thinks with a clear head and is on top of everything. But answer me this Carly, what do I do now? How do I go on knowing that I no longer have that support from him?"

Carly stopped pacing and looked at her husband, realization coming to her face. Sonny was scared. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to run his organization without Jason by his side. "Sonny, you're not losing Jason. He just has new priorities and responsibilities, but that doesn't mean he won't be able to do his job."

"I know that Carly, but I can't have him going to the enemy. I can't have him stuck in the middle!"

"The middle of what Sonny? You and Lorenzo have been peacefully coexisting for months now. Any problems between the two of you are imagined on your part Sonny! Lorenzo has been more concerned with tracking Faith and keeping his family safe than trying to move in on your territory!"

Stopping, Sonny thought about what Carly said, trying to remember the last time he and Alcazar had a confrontation. He found that he couldn't actually pinpoint a recent occurrence.

Carly saw the various emotions playing over his face. He was seeing that she was right. Giving him another minute to work things out with himself, Carly sat on the couch and waited. Sonny soon joined her.

"I don't want this to go to your head Carly, but you're right."

Carly's eyes lit up and a smile spread over her face. It was rare when it was actually admitted that she was right. "So, what are you going to do to fix things with Jason?" she asked, instead of gloating over Sonny's admission.

Sonny sighed and wearily rubbed a hand over his face. "I honestly don't know," he said. "But what I do know is that I have to really try to understand what Jason is dealing with in order to fully accept it."

Carly nodded in agreement, knowing that Sonny would be able to work this out. His eyes were finally open and he was thinking.

* * *

"You're half-sister?" Skye asked, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. "I thought it was just you and Luis?"

"It was until I was 10. My parents had been separated for a few years and my father had become involved with a woman named Evelyn. The result of that union was Samantha," said Lorenzo, as small smile coming to his lips. "Boy, she was a little spitfire. Fearless. Wanting to get into everything."

Skye watched him, a smile pulling at her own lips. "So I take it she chased after her big brothers?" She could almost see it, a toddling little girl chasing after two dark haired, blue-eyed boys, wanting to be a part of what they were doing.

Lorenzo shook his head. "Not really. Samantha wasn't raised with us. After she was born, Evelyn took her and left Venezuela – saying she did not want to raise her daughter in my father's world. But we did see her every now and then. You see, Samantha was a mixture of both me and Luis. She was impulsive but had a sharp mind and an intense beauty."

"How close are the two of you?"

"As we've grown up, Samantha wanted to be a part of our lives and would pop here and there. When she was 15, she became my shadow of sorts." He laughed slightly as he remembered her visit to him while he was studying at Oxford. "In fact, it was because of Samantha that I met Elaina."

"Your wife?" Skye asked her interest peaked. Skye knew about Lorenzo having been married to Jessica's mother, but didn't know the details of their relationship or what happened, but she was intrigued. Elaina was Lorenzo's life; she could see it in the way he looked at Jessica at times. She had even seen a picture of Jessica and her mother together.

Lorenzo let out a breath and nodded, an image of Elaina flashing in his mind. She had been so beautiful with her thick black hair and large chocolate brown eyes that always looked at him with love and trust – at least that was before she found out, the hard way, who he really was.

_Flashback_

_Lorenzo was shaking. "What do you mean Elaina is gone?" he asked his brother. Although Luis was older than Lorenzo by two years, the two men looked a lot alike. They both had thick black hair, although Lorenzo was longer, reaching his collar, and they both had light blue eyes inherited from their mother. But that was where the similarities ended. Lorenzo was quiet. He loved with his whole heart and soul. He was intelligent and had a passion for history and literature – always striving to better himself intellectually. He was never one for material things, although he grew up never wanting for anything. Lorenzo was passionate, whether in love, academics or business. Although a student at Oxford, Lorenzo had been part of the "family business" since he was 18 years old. He was not proud of a lot of the things that he had done, but he knew that even though he wanted a different life for himself, he couldn't turn his back on his family. Luis, on the other hand, was cold and calculating. He was ruthless in his business associations and as a result, feared. Lorenzo wasn't sure if his brother had ever really been in love. Luis treated woman as possessions and used them until he was bored and then moved on. Luis surrounded himself with the best that money could buy – whether it be clothes, cars, his yacht or women who were more attracted to his name, power and wealth than for who he was._

_Luis sighed and looked at his brother. He knew that getting married was not a good idea, but Lorenzo claimed to be in love with this woman. Luis couldn't blame him though, Elaina Gutierrez-Alcazar was definitely a beautiful woman, but Lorenzo had to be fooling himself if he thought he could have it both ways – a loving wife who had no knowledge of the man her husband really was, and then power and prestige of the Alcazar name. Luis knew it wouldn't work and he was proven right._

_"This just arrived," Luis said, tossing the envelope at his brother. _

_Lorenzo picked up the envelope and pulled the contents out, his breath catching when he saw his beautiful wife bound and gagged, a gun pointed at her head. "Who did this?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the photo._

_"Martinez," Luis said, sitting in the chair across from Lorenzo. _

_"What are their demands?"_

_"Same as usual. I told you this was a bad idea Lorenzo," he began. _

_"I don't want to hear it Luis! I want my wife found!"_

_End Flashback_

Elaina had been rescued and Lorenzo revealed to her who he really was. It wasn't pretty.

_Flashback_

_"How could you lie to me Lorenzo?" Elaina asked anger and hurt flashing in her eyes. _

_"Elaina, please, I am sorry. I just wanted to protect you," Lorenzo said, reaching out for her, but she would have none of that as she moved away from him._

_"Protect me? Yeah, you protected me alright Lorenzo! I was kidnapped from our home, tied up and told that if you didn't follow through on a deal that I was going to be killed. How is that protecting me?"_

_"Please Elaina, I'm sorry. I was trying to keep my life with you and my life in the business separate."_

_"Well it didn't work. How can you lie to me like that Lorenzo?"_

_He didn't know what to say. The next morning, she was gone, leaving a letter saying that it was against her religion to divorce him, but that she could no longer live in his life. That was the last he ever saw of her until he came face to face with his nine-year-old daughter._

_End Flashback_

"Wow," said Skye as Lorenzo finished telling her his story. "I'm sorry she didn't get the chance to see the man that you are deep down."

"I never stopped loving her Skye. After she left, I knew I couldn't go after her, so I respected her wishes and shut down. I merely existed, but didn't really live. During that time, I met Maria. . . I felt nothing for her, but then I wasn't feeling much of anything. I never knew about Jessica. I used Maria for what I needed at that moment and moved on." He shook his head, disgusted with himself. "So I understood why Diego wanted nothing to do with me in the beginning."

Skye smiled sadly and turned Lorenzo's face to hers. "And you were able to get through to him Lorenzo. You are a good father and you will make a great grandfather to that precious baby your girl your daughter is carrying."

Lorenzo smiled and pulled her close. "Yeah, that makes me feel a lot better – old – but better," he said, kissing her gently.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Are you sure you're okay? Comfortable? Do you need anything?" Diego asked as he shifted from one foot to the other, wondering when Jason was going to arrive. He was afraid Jessica was going to go into labor at any moment and he wouldn't know what to do.

Sighing, Jessica grabbed a pillow and threw it at her brother. "Would you relax Diego! I'm fine. Why are you so nervous all of a sudden? You've been like this since you came to get me at GH."

Diego rubbed the back of his neck and sat on the edge of the bed. "Well . . . it's just that . . . this whole bed rest thing seems pretty serious. And it's only me and you here. . . what if . . . what if . . . you know . . . you go into labor or something? I have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

Jessica smiled gently at her brother, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, everything will be fine, okay? You know Jason will be over here as much as possible and Dad will constantly be in and out. Plus we have a battalion of guards outside the door and all around the building. Believe me; we are nowhere near being alone. And besides, if I go into labor, all you have to do is call an ambulance."

Diego knew Jessica was right, but with everything that had been going on lately, he just had a bad feeling. "Okay, I guess you're right. So, what can I do to help?"

"Hmmm . . . " Jessica tapped her finger against her lips, thinking it over. "I could really go for a turkey sandwich on whole wheat . . . lettuce and tomato . . . a large glass of milk . . . two pickles and a bag of chips," she said with a smile.

Diego jumped up from the bed. "Sure, no problem. I can do that." He rushed out of the bedroom and into the small kitchenette where he pulled out the turkey, a small head of lettuce, half a tomato, the large jar of pickles and the container of milk. Making lunch for Jessica was easy enough and keeping busy kept him from thinking about what could possibly go wrong.

Meanwhile, Jessica lounged against her pillows and laughed. "I can so _totally_ get used to this."

* * *

Diego looked up from pouring the milk when the door opened and Jason came in. "Thank God you're here," he said, setting the plates and glass on a lap tray.

Jason slipped off his jacket and watched Diego. "So, she put you to work already?" he asked, an amused glint in his eyes. Before heading over, Jason had stopped by to talk to Dr. Meadows about Jessica's bed rest and then had called Jessica himself to check in with her, so he knew about Diego's nervousness over the whole situation.

"So I take it you know all about the bed rest?" Diego asked, wiping his hands on a dishtowel.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, and you don't have to worry. I doubled security and I'll be staying here."

Diego let out a sigh of relief. Knowing Jason would be here as well helped to relieve some of the anxiety he had been feeling.

Jason saw the younger man's obvious relief and smiled. "Why don't you take off for a while? I'll bring Jess her lunch."

Diego quickly agreed, grabbed his jacket and keys and took off, his phone to his ear while he called Brook Lynn.

Jessica looked up from her magazine as Jason came into the room. "Well, you're a nice surprise," she said, sitting up a little straighter against the pillows as Jason set the tray over her lap. "When did you get here?"

Kissing her gently, Jason straightened up and walked around the bed to sit on her other side. "About five minutes ago."

"Where's Diego?" she asked as she sipped her milk.

"You're slave? I sent him out before he had a nervous breakdown," Jason said as he watched her pick up the sandwich.

"Hey. I'm the big sister here and I totally missed out on ordering him around when we were little. So I figured now is my chance. And besides, he needed something to do before he popped a vein or something," she said, rolling her eyes.

Jason laughed. "Well, I assured him that security was doubled and that I would be staying here."

Putting down her sandwich, Jessica turned to look at him. "Staying here?" she asked, her eyes lighting up at the thought of Jason living with her.

Jason nodded. "I know you have Diego here, but I would feel better if I were nearby. I would have preferred to have you at the penthouse, but since you can't move around too much, this will have to do . . . for now."

"What do you mean for now?" Jessica asked questioningly, her food forgotten for the moment.

"Well, once the baby is born, I was thinking that we would all live together in the penthouse," Jason said, somewhat apprehensively.

"You did, did you? And when you were going to bring this up with me?" she asked, folding her arms across her large belly.

"Oh . . . ummm . . . now?" Jason said cautiously with a small smile.

"Oh, I see. So . . . instead of asking if I even wanted to move into your penthouse Jason, you just assumed that's what I would want, right?" Jessica asked her eyebrow arched as she turned her full attention on him.

Not exactly sure if he should answer or not, Jason opted to not say nothing, figuring it was the safer road to take.

"I am going to say this one last time Jason; just because I'm having your child that does not mean that you automatically get a say in how or where I live my life. I know things have been going better between us, but that does not mean we're ready to . . . I don't know . . . live together . . . or whatever."

"Jessica . . . " Jason trailed off, not sure what he was going to say. He wanted more than anything to have them share their lives and raise their daughter together – in one home as a family. He looked over at her and saw her waiting patiently. She was right though. They still had a lot to talk about and plan. And they needed to do it together, not on their own and hoping the other would agree.

He let out a breath and took her hands in his. "You're right Jessica. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't just assume that we're going to live together."

"Jason, you have to understand, I love you and I want for us to be a family. To raise our daughter together in the same home. But there is still too much going on between us for that to happen. I came home so that our daughter would know her father. But nothing has changed since I left." Jessica intertwined her fingers with Jason's.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, gently rubbing his thumb over her wrist.

"Ric. Faith. It's no different Jason, except now our daughter is caught in the middle of it all."

"I understand Jessica, I do. But this is the world I live in and there will always be someone out there," Jason said, feeling a tightening of his heart. Was Jessica saying that she couldn't handle his life? This was Jason's worst fear: that she wouldn't be able to live in his world and take their daughter from him.

Jessica watched the emotions play across his face. She knew exactly what he was thinking and what it must be doing to him, but she was going to stand by her decision. She had her daughter to think of right now.

* * *

Sam looked around as she stepped onto the docks, hitching her bag up higher on her shoulder. _Cute. Quaint._ She thought as she took in her surroundings. Rolling her neck a bit, Sam headed to the stairs. She had the address of her brother's penthouse and made her way to the street, deciding to grab a cab there.

* * *

"Are you sure the information is correct?" Faith asked as she paced back and forth in her apartment, her phone pressed to her ear.

"Yes boss. According to my man at GH, Ms. Alcazar has been ordered on complete bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy," came the voice of Faith's number one guard Julius.

"Good. Now, find a way for me to use that information to my advantage," she said before hanging up. Faith rubbed her hands together as she continued to walk back and forth. With little miss mommy on bed rest, Faith was sure security would be tightened by bother Jason and Lorenzo. They wouldn't want to take any chances. Now, Faith had to figure out a way in. A way to gain the upper hand over Corinthos, Morgan and Alcazar. And it had to be good if she was going to succeed.

* * *

After showering and getting dressed, Lorenzo made sure to have the guest room Jessica had been using prepared for Sam. Skye had gone home, saying she had some work to do and wanting to give Lorenzo and Sam some time together to catch up. Lorenzo smiled to himself as he finished buttoning his shirt and then ran his fingers through his hair.

Walking out of the bathroom as he shrugged on his suit jacket, Lorenzo stopped when he heard a knock on the door. He smiled as he opened the door. "Always on time Samantha," he said.

"Well, it is an Alcazar family trait," Sam said as he dropped her bag and hugged her brother.

Lorenzo winced slightly, but hugged her back. Sam may be small, but she was strong.

Pulling back, Sam looked him over. "Lorenzo, don't you have anything other than suits to wear?" she asked, looking him over with a critical eye. "I mean, you can't always have a meeting to go to. At least you ditched the neck choking ties. I swear Lorenzo, if those things got any tighter; I thought your eyes were going to pop out of your head."

"Are you done criticizing my wardrobe now?" Lorenzo asked in amusement as he watched her walk into his apartment, toss her bag on his black leather couch and continue to walk around the place.

"For now," Sam said, flopping onto the couch after her bag and putting her feet up on the glass coffee table.

"You haven't changed one bit Samantha," he said as he shook his head.

"Good, because I don't intend to," she said. "Now, why don't you sit down here and tell me all that has been going on. And what is this about Jessica being in labor?"


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Sorry this took soooooo long. I really struggled with this chapter and was very relieved when I got it done at 6:30am this morning. Because I feel like this story is coming to its end soon, I am finding it harder and harder to focus as it will be very hard to end this. I started the original a year ago in November and have become very attached to the characters and the story line. Anyway, enough wasting time. I hope you all like the chapter!

Michelle

* * *

Chapter 29 

"So, let me get this straight," said Sam as she looked at her brother. "You're nineteen year old daughter – whom you have known for ten years – is pregnant with the child of a man who works for your rival. And to top that off, you have a seventeen year old son – someone whom you just found out about and met a few months ago –was raised by a woman he believed to be his sister but who was actually his mother. Wow, I should really come around more often."

"Maybe you should," Lorenzo said with a small smile. The last time he had seen his sister was back in Venezuela after Luis's death. Lorenzo had been surprised to see her there as Luis and Samantha had never really gotten along, but Samantha said she was there to support him.

* * *

"Hey boss, I've got some information that you might be interested in," said Julius as he handed Faith a folder. The longer it was taking to get her what she wanted, the more unbearable she was.

"This better be good," Faith snapped, snatching the folder from the other man's hands. She flipped it open and looked at the picture of a dark haired, brown eyed woman. The name under the picture read: SAMANTHA MCCALL-ALCAZAR.

Julius remained standing as Faith sat on the black leather sofa in her living room, her eyes skimming through the information. "Hmmmm . . . interesting," she muttered as she tapped a long manicured finger nail against her teeth. "And she's in town now?"

"Yes. She arrived an hour ago and according to the man on Alcazar's penthouse, she's there with him now," Julius said, careful not to let his relief show.

"Good. Keep the tail on them. I think I might have to have a conversation with little miss Samantha," Faith muttered as she looked over the photo again.

* * *

After Jessica had finished her lunch, Jason cleared the tray away and cleaned up the few dishes in the sink. Their conversation was still running through his head and it unsettled him.

Wiping his hands on the dishtowel, Jason leaned his arms against the counter and sighed. He hadn't wanted to push her, but he wanted them to be together – to raise their daughter under the same roof. Jason didn't care about the issues Sonny was having with his relationship with Jessica and he sure as well didn't care about Alcazar's thoughts on the subject. Jason wasn't going to let either of them stand in his way anymore and he had to let Jessica know that.

He loved her. That was the bottom line. Jason loved Jessica so deeply; he was considering walking away from it all to be with her. Jason couldn't lose Jessica and his daughter to his way of living.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Jason headed back to the bedroom, knowing he had to talk to Jessica and get everything out on the table. It was the only way they were going to figure out what to do. As he walked into the bedroom, Jason stopped. Jessica was sound asleep.

* * *

The next few days passed quietly. Everyone went about their business but did not let down their guard. Jessica had been thrilled too see Sam and the two spent a lot of time together rebonding and catching up. Lorenzo spent more time with Skye and was healing nicely. He also continued on his quest to bring Faith down before she hurt anyone else in his family. Carly visited Jessica often and had been getting to know Sam – whom she liked a lot. Sonny and Jason were tracking Faith, but had still not spoken about the issues lying between them. Tension filled the air.

* * *

"Okay, we've got chips, dip, veggies – in case your father or Jason should walk in – and fresh baked brownies," said Sam as she carried the tray of plates and bowls into Jessica's room. "Carly's got the drinks."

Carly followed Sam into the room, also carrying a tray of glasses of juice, soda, and bottles of water. "Skye has the bowl of popcorn and the movies."

Last to enter the room was Skye, carrying a large bowl of popcorn and a stack of DVDs. "Okay, I think we are all set for an afternoon of pigging out and movies. We have everything from Comedy to Romance to Romantic Comedies."

Jessica was glad that these women were here to distract her. Her conversation with Jason a couple of days ago was still hanging between them and Jessica wasn't sure what to do.

"Hey, why the glum face?" Sam asked as she settled herself on the bed next to Jessica. "This is supposed to be a fun, relaxing afternoon."

Carly and Skye turned to look at Jessica as well.

"I'm sorry guys, but . . . Jason and I had a . . . sort of argument the other day and I can't stop thinking about it," Jessica explained.

"What happened?" Sam asked as she popped a chip in her mouth.

Jessica told them about Jason's assumptions about them moving in together once the baby was born and her reaction. "Do you guys think I'm just overreacting?" she asked the three women.

"No," said Carly and Skye, who then looked at each other in surprise. It was rare when the two women saw eye to eye on something.

"Yes," said Sam.

"What?" Jessica was surprised. She was sure Sam would have agreed with her.

"Come on Jess, it beyond obvious that you are deeply, madly in love with Jason. Why do you keep pushing him away?" asked Sam curiously. "And don't say it's because of his relationship with your father, because as far as I am concerned – that's a load of bull."

* * *

Jason rubbed his face as he walked into Sonny's penthouse and stopped when he saw Alcazar standing by the fireplace, a glass of brandy in his hand.

"What's going on?" Jason asked as he turned to Sonny. Jason did not like not knowing what was going on.

Sonny sighed and walked over to Jason, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew this was not going to be easy – not by a long shot – but Sonny knew it had to be done.

Sonny had gone to Alcazar himself and proposed they all join together their resources and connections to stop Faith before someone was hurt – or killed.

Letting out a breath, Sonny decided to just dive in and hope Jason understood and accepted his decision.

"I asked Alcazar to come over here to talk about the Faith situation," Sonny began.

"Wait. You're saying we're teaming up with Alcazar?" Jason asked, his steely gaze sliding over to the tall man who stood silently watching the exchange between boss and enforcer.

Sonny nodded. "Jason . . . we all have a lot at stake here – you especially. We join forces against Faith now, we just might beat her at her own game."

"Do we know what that game is or are we going in blind?" Jason asked, silently accepting Lorenzo's presence with a nod to the man.

Putting his now empty glass down on the mantel behind him, Lorenzo cleared his throat and clasped his hands behind his back. "I may have a connection into her organization – such as it is," Lorenzo began, sitting in the armchair closest to the fireplace. He waited until Sonny was seated on the couch and Jason in the other armchair across from Lorenzo's own seat – the coffee table between them.

Once he had Sonny and Jason's attention, Lorenzo leaned forward slightly, resting his elbows on his knees. "As it turns out, Faith's number one man for security happens to the cousin of one of my own men. I was able to have my man convince his cousin it would be in his best interest to help us as opposed to staying loyal to Faith. He quickly agreed and has been able to give me some information concerning Faith's movements."

"And this guy can be trusted?" Jason asked skeptically. He knew Sonny was right – they all had a lot to lose if Faith won, and Jason wasn't going to let that happen.

Lorenzo nodded. "I already had him checked out fully," he said. "He was able to tell me that Faith is planning to use my sister Samantha some how. I guess she doesn't have enough reliable information on Samantha, otherwise Faith wouldn't be making a decision like that."

Jason nodded. He had met Alcazar's sister, Samantha, and although it had been a brief visit, he had been able to pick up on her feistiness and strong-will, and Jessica was happy Sam was here. "So, what's your plan?"

Sitting back, Lorenzo looked over both Sonny and Jason. He had never really worked with either of them before – always against them – but he had to trust them, even if it went against his instincts. Lorenzo was doing this for his family's safety.

"I am going to go to Faith and tell her that I made a mistake and that she was right – that we should be together," Lorenzo said. "By doing this, I can get close to her – close enough to gain her trust, let her guard down and then we can move in and take her out."

It sounded like a good plan – being it was the only one they had. Sonny nodded. "It could work," he said. "But you might be forgetting one thing."

"And that would be?" Lorenzo asked, shifting his light blue gaze to the other man.

"Skye."

Lorenzo nodded. He knew that would the only glitch in his plan. "Actually, I had thought about her. And the only solution will be to let her in on what we're planning. Along with Jessica, Samantha and Carly."

Sonny shook his head. "No. Carly has already been involved with Faith too much as it is. I don't want her anywhere near this,"

Lorenzo sighed. "I understand that Corinthos, and I would agree with you, but we both know how Carly is. If she is kept in the dark about this, she will involve herself. Samantha is the same way, once she knows Faith is targeting her, she will fight back. And I don't want Jessica left in the dark. It will only agitate her more and she doesn't need that right now."

Jason agreed and said as much to Sonny. "If we tell them, there's a less of a chance that Carly will find a way to get herself into trouble."

"Alright. We tell them," Sonny said. Then he leaned back and looked at Lorenzo, a smile forming on his lips.

"What do you find so amusing about this Corinthos?" Lorenzo asked, eying the other man.

"Nothing. But out of Carly, Samantha, Jessica and Skye, you have the hardest job," Sonny said. "Man, I would love to be a fly on the wall when you tell Skye you are leaving her for Faith Roscoe."

Lorenzo sighed and then got up, going to the bar. Sonny was right. Even though this wasn't going to be real, Skye was not going to like this one bit. Lorenzo poured himself a double shot of vodka – he was going to need it.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Rubbing the back of his neck, Lorenzo pushed open the door to his apartment and looked around. It was quiet. There was no sign of Skye. Maybe that was good. It would give him a chance to think of what to say to her – not that he hadn't been thinking about anything else since leaving Corinthos'. This was not going to be easy at all and Lorenzo was not looking forward to the resulting fall out.

Looking around, Lorenzo saw a folded piece of paper on his desk. He smiled as he recognized Skye's handwriting. Opening the paper, he read:

Lorenzo,

I went to Jessica's for some girl time. I will be fine and will see you tonight. How about dinner out tonight? There's a new Italian place downtown I have wanted to try out. See you later.

Love Skye

Putting the note back down, Lorenzo sighed. Telling Skye about his plan concerning Faith in public did not sound like a good idea. He decided to wait until after dinner – when they were alone – and she could yell all she wanted.

* * *

"Do you think this plan of Alcazar's is going to work?" Jason asked Sonny from his seat on the armchair.

Sonny shook his head and sipped his whisky. "I don't know Jason, but it's worth a try. Right now, Lorenzo is the only one who can get close to Faith."

"I know, but I just don't like having to rely on Alcazar," Jason said, rubbing his face. It had been a long few days and he hadn't been getting much sleep.

Sonny picked up on Jason's fatigue and frustrated and had a feeling it didn't all have to do with working with Lorenzo Alcazar. "Jason, come on man, talk to me. What's going on?"

Jason sighed and looked up at his friend. He was never one to talk about his personal problems, not even with Sonny, and he knew he should talk to someone, but it wasn't necessarily easy. "You don't want to know," he said, avoiding answering and getting into another argument about his relationship with Jessica.

Sighing, Sonny put the glass tumbler down and sat on the couch, his body angled to face his friend. "Look Jason, I know I haven't made this easy on you . . . and that was wrong of me. Instead of supporting you, I have been fighting you every step of the way. And I was wrong."

Jason looked up at Sonny in surprise. It was rare for Sonny to admit he was wrong about something. "Thank you," Jason said, nodding his head.

Sonny nodded in return. "So, do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

Not able to sit any longer, Jason pushed himself out of the chair and starting pacing a bit, trying to sort it all out in his head. "I told Jessica that once the baby is born, I want them to move in with me," he began, trying to figure out what he might have said to have upset Jessica the way he had.

"Sounds reasonable," said Sonny with a shrug of shoulders. "I don't see anything wrong with you wanting the woman you love and your child living with you – especially where you can protect them."

"Yeah, well, Jessica didn't see it that way," Jason said. "She got upset . . . saying that she was not going to let me dictate where she was going to live."

"Do you think she's scared?" Sonny asked. Sonny did admit that Jessica had been through a lot in the short time she had been in Port Charles, but she also claimed to have grown up in this world with her father, so he didn't see why she was doing what she was doing to Jason.

"I know she is. She just hasn't come out and said it Sonny." Jason stopped pacing and ran his hands down his face. "I love her and I know she loves me . . . we both want to raise our daughter together . . . but I know that she's still confused and scared and not sure what to do. And now with Faith on the loose and being on bed rest . . . she's scared. And I don't know what to do to help her."

* * *

Julius trailed after his boss as she made her way across the docks. Her destination was Samantha McCall-Alcazar's boat. It was docked on one of Alcazar's piers.

"Are you sure no one is here?" Faith asked as she turned to Julius. He seemed nervous about something and Faith didn't like it.

"Yes ma'am," Julius said, sliding his features in the stony mask of indifference that he spent countless years perfecting.

Faith looked him over once more. "Then start looking around. Find something that will be of value to me."

Julius nodded and stepped onto the ramp that lead to the main deck. Once on board, he made his way into the small cabin and looked around. Checking to make sure Faith couldn't see him; Julius pulled his phone out of the inside pocket of his jacket and flipped it open. He quickly connected the call and waited for the other line to be picked up.

When the line was answered, he said in a low voice. "I'm on Sam's boat. Faith is on the docks waiting for me to find something she can use to get to Sam. What do you want me to do?"

Julius waited for his instructions and then nodded. "Consider it done," he said before hanging up.

* * *

Faith sighed as she waited on the docks. What was taking him so long? Just as she was about to find out what was going on, Faith saw the object of her interest come down the stairs and onto the docks. Now, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Sam sighed when she saw the woman standing by her boat. Sam knew exactly who the woman was. "Get away from my boat you heartless witch," she said.

"Feisty," said Faith with a slow smile as she looked the petite woman up and down. "You know, I thought you would have been taller. I guess all you are a big talker."

"And I guess you are the blood-sucking leech I was told you are. I'm only going to say it one more time, get away from my boat," Sam said in a hard voice as she stepped closer to Faith.

Faith looked down at Sam and smirked. "And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"I wouldn't bait her if I were you Faith, that is unless you want to take a swim in the harbor," said Lorenzo as he approached the two women. From the corner of his eye, he saw Julius make his way off of Sam's boat from the back – neither woman noticing.

He was glad that he had gotten there when he did – and that Julius seemed loyal to him as well. Lorenzo knew how Sam was and he knew Faith would keep pushing to get a reaction out of Sam. Lorenzo was there to make sure Faith didn't try anything stupid.

Faith rolled her eyes and turned to Lorenzo, taking in the black button down shirt he wore; open at the throat, affording her a glimpse of his chest and the gold chain he wore around his neck. Her eyes continued to move over the black slacks that framed him well and the black suit jacket he wore, one button fastened. They would look so good together, she thought, bringing her blue eyes up to his own light ones. His eyes always captured her attention. She had never seen eyes that light before.

"And I'm supposed to be scared of this little pipsqueak?" Faith asked in disdain, throwing a sideways glance at Sam.

"You should be," Sam said coldly, taking a step forward. She didn't like the way this woman was practically salivating over Lorenzo. It was disgusting and pathetic.

Lorenzo took a step forward and situated himself between the two women. "You have no business being here Faith. Leave now," he said, looking down at her. He hoped his plan worked, although he was not looking forward to trying to convince Faith he was sincere.

Looking Lorenzo up and down once more, Faith turned on her pointy heels and stalked away.

"I really didn't need the save, big brother," Sam said as she moved around him and onto the ramp. "And how did you know I was going to be here?"

Lorenzo followed her and stepped onto the boat, shaking his head as he looked around the cramped deck and cabin. "Samantha, I really wish you would take me up on my offer to buy you a larger boat," he said instead of answering her question.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Give it up Lorenzo. I am not a yacht girl and this boat suits me just fine," she said as she grabbed a duffel bag and started throwing some stuff into it.

"Going somewhere?" Lorenzo asked as he watched her.

"I'm staying with Jessica for a few days," Sam answered.

"You are? I thought Jason was staying with her during her bed rest," Lorenzo commented. Lorenzo hadn't been thrilled at all about Jessica's newest complication, but he had to admit that having Jason close by would probably be good for her.

"Well, after their argument the other day, I figured Jessica could use some family support," Sam said with a raised eyebrow as she looked over her shoulder at her brother.

"And you don't think I give my daughter enough support?" Lorenzo asked, standing up straighter and ignoring the fact that the top of his head practically brushed the ceiling.

Sam sighed and turned to Lorenzo. "I know you love Jessica, Lorenzo. She's your first born child and therefore very special to you. But you do you know what your feelings and actions toward her and Jason are doing to her, right? Lorenzo, she is deeply in love with Jason, she is going to be a mother soon, and all she wants is for her father to accept this part of her life. So stop acting like an overbearing tyrant and accept it already."

* * *

Jason sighed as he opened the door to Jessica's apartment. He knew Carly, Skye and Sam had already left, Carly having arrived back at the penthouse just as he was leaving, and he had to talk to Jessica. Looking around, he saw that the living room was empty and quiet. Diego was probably still out.

"Jessica?" Jason called as he closed the door and tossed his keys on the counter by the kitchen.

"In here!" he heard her call out from her bedroom.

"Hey, you look relaxed," Jason said when he walked into the bedroom. Jessica was leaning against the pillows that were propped up against the headboard, her hands resting on her belly.

"I am," Jessica said as she smiled at Jason. "Come sit, I want to talk to you."

"Okay." Jason walked over to the bed and sat beside her, turning his body to face her.

"Jason, I love you with all that I am," Jessica began. She had been thinking about this since Sam, Carly and Skye had left. "And as soon as our little girl is born . . . we're going to move in with you."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Lorenzo sighed as he looked down at his sister. "Overbearing tyrant, huh?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. _Was that really how he was presenting himself to his daughter?_ "Look Samantha, this hasn't exactly been a walk in the park for me. Out of nowhere, Jessica shows up on my doorstep and immediately puts herself in the path of Sonny Corinthos. I couldn't just let that go. Then she was stabbed, kidnapped, tortured and I find out she and Morgan have something going on. I almost lost my daughter when she couldn't deal with what happened to her. And yes, Samantha, I know it wasn't all because of Jason. What happened to Jessica had a lot to do with me as well." Lorenzo stopped and sighed. It was hard for him to accept that he was responsible for his daughter almost losing her life – more than once – since she arrived in town. "You know what; her leaving was the best thing for her. Part of me hoped she would stay away."

"And the other part?" Sam asked expectantly.

"The other part wanted nothing more than to have my daughter back in my life."

"Then why are you punishing her for the choices she made Lorenzo?" Sam asked, crossing her arms over her chest and staring her brother down. "Why punish her for falling in love? For being responsible for this wonderful life she's carrying? A life that is not just a part of her, but a part of Jason as well and probably the best of the Alcazars?"

Lorenzo sighed. "You're right. Maybe I have been punishing her. I just never thought that my only daughter would fall in love with a man I have thought of as my enemy since I arrived in this town."

"So stop thinking of him that way Lorenzo. Because like it or not, Jason is going to be family. Now, I'm not saying he and Jessica are going to get married, but they are going to be sharing a very precious life. A life that needs to be treasured and not fought over. And being that you two appear to be very smart men, I'm sure you won't screw that up."

Lorenzo looked sharply at Sam and saw the amusement in her eyes. "Thanks for the vote of confidence," he said with a wry smile.

"Hey, that's what little sisters are for," Sam shot back with a smile of her own. "So, you want to tell me what's really bothering you?"

Lorenzo knew he wouldn't have been able to keep his plan secret for long. And he figured if he fleshed it out with Samantha before talking to Skye, it would boost his confidence that it would work.

"I am teaming up with Corinthos and Morgan to take Faith down. And the one way to take Faith down is to get close to her," he began, watching Sam for her reaction.

"Okay, I think the idea of you working with Jason is a good one . . . but what's the deal with getting close to Faith? _How_ and _who_ exactly will make that happen?" Sam was sure she wasn't going to like what Lorenzo had to say in answer to that.

Lorenzo detailed his plan, trying to make it sound better than it did, but he could tell by Sam's face that she didn't like the idea at all.

"Are you NUTS?" Sam asked in disbelief. "You just stood there and told me that you are going to make Faith believe you broke up with Skye – the woman you happen to be in love with – so that you could be with her?"

Lorenzo sighed. "Yes Samantha," he said as patiently as he could. "And I plan on letting Skye know what is going on."

"Oh great. I _definitely_ want front row seats for that one," said Sam. "Lorenzo, Skye is the first woman I have seen you actually, deeply, and truly love since Elaina. Are you willing to risk that for this plan?"

"If it means keeping my daughter and granddaughter alive? Then yes. And I can only hope that Skye loves me enough in return to understand."

* * *

"Are you sure Jessica?" Jason asked, not wanting to push her and cause her to change her mind. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Jessica smiled as she watched his face. It was unusual to see the hopefulness in his eyes and there was no way Jessica was going to shoot that down. Not anymore.

"Yes Jason, I'm sure. It's about time I stopped running. We're in this together, no matter what happens. And I want to be with you."

Jason let out a breath and went over to her. "Thank you Jessica."

"There's no need to thank me Jason. I love you, more than even I thought possible. I want the three of to be a family – our little girl deserves that."

Settling onto the bed next to Jessica, Jason pulled her into his arms. "So, I think it's about time we started talking about names," he said, resting his hand on her belly, loving the feel of their daughter moving around.

"Hmmm . . . " Jessica said as she moved closer to Jason and rested her head against his shoulder. "I might have a few in mind."

"I thought you would," Jason said with a smile. "Planning on sharing?"

"Well, I was thinking of honoring two women that were important in our lives," Jessica began. "My mother and your grandmother. Elaina Lila Morgan."

Jason looked down at Jessica. "It's perfect," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

His conversation with Sam was still bouncing around in Lorenzo's head as he made his way home. Confronting Skye about his plan with Faith was not going to be easy and Lorenzo was not going to pretend otherwise.

Unlocking the door to his apartment, Lorenzo pushed it open, seeing Skye sitting on the couch. Stalling time was over.

"Hey, I was wondering where you were," Skye said as she looked up. "I was starting to get worried."

"I just needed to get some air," Lorenzo said as he slipped his coat off and hung it on the back of the desk chair.

"Is everything alright?" Skye asked, seeing the tenseness in his movements.

"That depends on how you react to what I have to tell you," Lorenzo said, figuring it would be best to just jump right in.

"Lorenzo, you're scaring me. What's going on?" Skye asked as she stood. "Tell me."

"Just . . . before you say anything, let me explain everything." Lorenzo thought that if he could get it all out at once without interruption, it would be a bit easier. This way he could read Skye's face as he talked.

"Okay," said Skye worriedly as she sat back down on the couch. _This must be really serious,_ she thought.

Lorenzo took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. He walked over to the bar and after quickly contemplating the offerings, he decided on water – he needed a clear head for this.

Skye continued to watch Lorenzo. This was not going to be good, she could tell that much. "Lorenzo, please. Just tell me what's going on. I'm sure we can get through whatever it is together."

A small smiled played on his lips as he turned to face her. God, she was beautiful. What could he have possibly done to have deserved this woman in his life?

Not able to stall anymore, Lorenzo joined Skye on the couch, turning his body to face her and taking her hands in his. "I want you to know that I am going to be joining up with Corinthos and Morgan in taking down Faith. It's the only way I know how to make sure those that I love are safe."

Skye nodded, keeping her promise not to interrupt until he was finished.

"In order to take Faith down . . . I have an man on the inside who has been feeding us information about her movements, plans and anything else of importance," Lorenzo continued to explain. He knew this part of his plan sounded reasonable enough. Taking another deep breath, Lorenzo plunged on ahead to the next part. "It was also decided that in order to really get to Faith . . . I would use my past relationship with her to get close to her."

Skye looked at Lorenzo in confusion. "Get close to her? How?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of him. Skye could see that this was not easy for Lorenzo to say – indicating to her that she was not going to like it.

"One of the things that Faith has wanted since coming back to town – besides revenge against Sonny and Jason – is me. I am going to make her believe she's getting what she wants."

Skye didn't say anything. She didn't move. She just sat there and looked at Lorenzo. Did she just hear him correctly? Did Lorenzo just say that he was going to give himself to Faith?

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, Skye took a breath and slowly let it out, never taking her eyes from Lorenzo's. "And what she wants is . . . you." Lorenzo had pretty much already stated this, but Skye needed to clarify this fact out loud.

Lorenzo watched Skye. Watched as she processed what he was telling her. He couldn't tell what she was feeling or thinking at that moment, but he was sure he wasn't going to have to wait too long to find out.

He was right.

"So, in order to beat Faith at her own game, you are going to put yourself in the line o fire – again. You're going to go to her. What about us?" Skye could feel the anger rising, but she didn't want to explode – at least not until she had all the facts.

"We're going to have to make Faith believe that we're over," Lorenzo said, realizing how very hard saying those words were.

Skye nodded as she stood up. "It will have to be very public and very real," she said. She couldn't sit still at that moment. She needed to move and talk this out. With her arms folded over her chest, Skye paced back and forth slightly.

Lorenzo's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Yes, it would have to be," he said cautiously.

"And having it happen right in front of her would also be beneficial. She would need to see proof if she's going to believe it."

"True."

"I know you're expecting me to yell at you, but the truth is, I know why you're doing this Lorenzo," Skye said, knowing that Lorenzo was going to need an explanation for her reaction. "And I'm not saying it's going to be easy – or that I'm going to make it easy, because I'm not. But I do understand. I understand that you would do anything to save those that you love."

"That includes you Skye. Believe me, if there were another way, I would jump all over it – but there isn't. I can't allow Faith to keep trying to hurt Jessica and that baby out of spite. Taking her out would be easy enough, but Faith has proven time and again that she's not easy to kill," he said with a wry smile. "But if I can get on the inside, I can make sure her organization is dismantled from the inside out, with no hopes of her recovering. I can also feed information to her enemies – taking the heat off of myself, Corinthos and Morgan if anything . . . untimely . . . were to happen to her."

"Then I guess there's nothing we can do about it," Skye said with a shrug of her shoulders. Why did this always happen to her? Just when she found the – almost – perfect man, something always messed it up. Sure, none of her past relationships had gone exactly as she planned; Jax went after Brenda right after they were married; Luis was a drunken one-night stand that she barely remembered; Luke was obsessed with scheming and adventures and was always on the move, not to mention that his heart belonged soully to a woman who was too far gone mentally to even know. And now here was Lorenzo, a man who was full of mystery and danger, but also of love and compassion. He had put her first. He took the time to get to know her. He trusted her enough to open up about his past and let her in. And now she was losing him too.

"There is plenty we can do about it Skye. I am not walking away from you – us – not permently at least. I am telling you about the plan to keep you safe and to make sure you know that I love you and I will be coming back," Lorenzo said, taking Skye by the arms and making her look at him.

Skye blinked back her tears and pasted on a smile. She believed him. She really did. But it still hurt, knowing he was going to another woman. "I guess I'll just have to grin and bare it – but it won't be easy resisting the urge to rip out every hair from her bleached blond head."

Lorenzo smiled. "Now there's that fire I love so much," he said. "So, do you think you can handle this?"

Skye looked up at Lorenzo, the moisture in her eyes gone. Lorenzo loved her and he didn't want to do this – and that meant the world to her. "Positive," she said.

Leaning down, Lorenzo captured Skye's lips with his. If they were going to have to make their breakup public and believable, he was going to have this night with her as something he could hold onto.

Skye pulled back. "You're not going to sleep with her, are you?" she asked, her eyes hardening at the thought. "Because if you do – or even consider it – there will be hell to pay."

* * *

Jason looked down at Jessica. She was sleeping and looked so peaceful. There was a small smile on her lips and he was sure she was having a good dream. Her hand was resting on her large belly with his, and Jason could feel their daughter – Elaina – moving. She was restless. Jason had an idea of how she was feeling. Jason was pretty restless himself – for a lot of reasons. He wanted his daughter to be born healthy and safe and he wanted Faith out of the picture. As long as she was around, Jason knew Jessica and Elaina would not be safe.

Part of Jason wanted to be out there, tracking Faith and making sure she couldn't hurt anyone he cared about, but a bigger part wanted to stay right where he was – with Jessica in his arms, quiet and calm surrounding them.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Sam looked up when Jessica came out of her bedroom.

"Hey there sleepyhead," Sam said with a smile as she set her laptop on the coffee table in front of her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Where's Jason?" Jessica asked as she looked around. It seemed that only she and Sam were home.

"Working," Sam said with a shrug. "I volunteered to stay with you. And wait a minute; you're not supposed to be out of bed."

"I know, but my back was killing me," Jessica said and then sighed when Sam pointed toward the bedroom.

"Back to bed. Do you think I want to have to answer to either your father or Jason because you were walking around when you weren't supposed to be?" Sam asked as she got up and took Jessica's arm, leading her back to her bedroom. Once Jessica was settled, Sam sat on the edge of the bed. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. No pains. No dizziness. We're doing okay," Jessica said as she placed her hand on her belly. "Did you talk to Jason before he left?"

"A little. He said that the two of you came up with a name for the baby, but he said he would leave it up to you to tell me."

Jessica smiled. "We did," she said.

"Well, what is it? Don't leave me in suspense," Sam said as she shifted her position on the bed and crossed her legs Indian style.

"I decided to honor my mother and Jason's grandmother. So we're naming her Elaina Lila Morgan," Jessica said with a smile.

"Oh my God, that's beautiful," Sam said. "Lorenzo is going to love it."

"I hope he does. Have you talked to Dad?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, yesterday. You haven't?" Sam had a feeling no one had clued Jessica in on Lorenzo's plan concerning Faith. She was still waiting to hear from Skye and see what happened when he told her.

"What's going on Sam?" Jessica asked. "Is something happening that no one told me about?"

Sam knew she was going to have to tell Jessica and cursed both Jason and Lorenzo for not saying anything to her. "Well, there is sort of something going on." Sam began, not looking at Jessica.

"Sam, come on. You have to tell me," Jessica said, sitting up straighter.

"Jess, you not supposed to be worrying about anything, remember? You're supposed to be relaxing and taking care of you and that baby."

"And how am I supposed to relax when Jason and my father are involved in something that could be dangerous? Does it have to do with Faith?"

Sam sighed. There was no getting out of this and she knew it. "Alright, I'll tell you." Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, Sam got a little more comfortable on the bed. "Jason, Sonny and Lorenzo are teaming up against Faith."

"The three of them are working together?" Jessica asked in astonishment. She didn't think something like that would ever happen. "How are they going to work together against Faith?"

Sam sighed again and bit at her bottom lip. "Lorenzo is going to get close to Faith and infiltrate her organization. Take it apart from the inside out and leave Faith vulnerable to her enemies – and hopefully, keep himself, Jason and Sonny clean."

Jessica stared at Sam a moment. "Get close to Faith? How?" Jessica was sure she had an idea, but she didn't want to be right.

Clearing her throat, Sam looked down at her fingers. "Well, by . . . seducing her I guess," she said, shuddering at the thought.

"What about Skye?"

"All I know is that he was going to tell Skye about the plan last night. I don't know what happened yet."

"So he's going to break up with Skye – a woman I know he loves – to be with a woman he despises? A woman who almost killed him? A woman who has threatened his family at every chance she had?" Jessica asked in disbelief.

"That about sums it up," Sam said with a shrug. "I think he was telling Skye to enlist her support in this. He isn't walking away from her permanently Jessica. Just long enough to take care of Faith."

Jessica couldn't believe that her father was willing to give up his own happiness for his family. "And we're all supposed to sit around and hope this works?" she asked.

"Well, you are. I plan on keeping tabs on this Faith person. I already had a run in with her yesterday and I am not letting Lorenzo walk into this without backup. I know he's working with Sonny and Jason on this, but he needs family support and I am going to give it to him," Sam said.

Jessica nodded. Feeling a bit relieved that Sam would be there for her father. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"While you're watching Dad's back, can you keep an eye on Jason too?"

Sam smiled. "Sure," she said.

* * *

Jason stood at the bar in The Cellar. It was late afternoon and Lorenzo was supposed to be arriving with Skye for a late lunch and to initiate their plan. It was already set up that Faith would be there – an anonymous message having been left for her saying that she would be very interested in a late lunch at The Cellar. Of course, the message had been left by Julius who turned out to be Ramon's cousin. Julius was working a double cross on Faith and had already assured Ramon – Lorenzo's number one guard – that he would be able to provide Lorenzo with any and all information concerning Faith's organization and contacts, including enemies, as soon as he was in. Jason wasn't too sure if he trusted that, but he had no choice.

Looking at the clock over the bar Jason sighed. It was almost time, so he headed to the back office where he was going to be waiting, listening, and watching. There was a bug on the table where Lorenzo and Skye would be and another where Faith was going to be seated. Lorenzo was also going to be wearing a recorder – which had been made to attach onto a button on his shirt to pick up anything the bugs didn't. Jason was going to be in Carly's office, making sure everything went moderately smoothly.

Sonny had made sure Carly was not in the club at that point, knowing she would not be able to resist interfering. Sam was staying with Jessica and Ramon was on Diego. Jason had been worried that the young man would find a way to get involved and he didn't want that to happen. Besides Jessica, Diego's involvement was an issue that he and Lorenzo actually agreed on. The only people of interest that would be present were Lorenzo, Skye, Julius and Faith. Jason had Max outside on the front door and Johnny on the back just in case and he was sure Lorenzo had a few men of his own around the building.

Flipping on the monitors for the cameras he had Stan install after the shooting, Jason waited.

* * *

The limo pulled up outside of The Cellar and Lorenzo sighed as he looked over at Skye. "Ready?" he asked. Skye had been quiet ever since he picked her up. They had gone over the plan that morning over breakfast and everything was set. But he knew that Skye was not thrilled. At least she wouldn't have to act angry when the plan was initiated.

Skye turned her eyes from the window to Lorenzo, locking her soft green eyes onto his light blue ones. "I guess," she said.

Lorenzo reached over and took Skye's hand in his. "I know you don't want to do this Skye. I don't want to either. But I need Faith out of my family's life. There's a lot at stake here."

"I know Lorenzo. And no, I don't like this. I don't want you putting yourself in the line of fire . . . but I know how much you love your daughter and granddaughter. And that you would do anything to protect them," Skye said, trying to stay strong.

Lorenzo nodded. "I love you too Skye. I am doing this for all of us."

Skye leaned forward and kissed Lorenzo, the kiss deepening instantly. But before it could get too intense, she pulled back. "Just promise that you'll be careful."

"I promise Skye. I promise that I will come back to you," Lorenzo said.

Taking another breath, Lorenzo pushed open the door and slid out, offering his hand to help Skye. He was hoping she was as good as an actress as she claimed to be, because experience has taught him that Faith was not exactly a very gullible person.

* * *

Faith entered the dimly lit room of The Cellar and looked around. Julius was just beside her and slightly behind as she took in her surroundings. She was still not sure who had delivered the message, but she had to admit that she was intrigued. And Faith was never one to let a possible opportunity pass her by – especially if she was about to gain something out of it, and that's what the message had implied. But Faith was not stupid either. She made sure she was armed as was Julius and the three other men she had stationed at various points around the club. She was not taking chances.

* * *

Lorenzo glanced up from where he was sitting and saw Faith in the doorway, Julius at her side. He shifted his eyes back to Skye and nodded slightly. Everything was just about in place.

* * *

Jason saw Faith enter the room and three of her men instantly spread out, taking up at different points. Julius stayed with her. She obviously trusted the man – and that was going to cost her.

Jason straightened his chair, ready for anything that might happen.

* * *

Skye saw Lorenzo look up and toward the door then shift his eyes back to her. She saw him nod and knew Faith was there. Skye took a steadying breath and set her face in a grim look as Faith was led to the table right near theirs. It was show time and she only hoped that she could pull this off.

* * *

Faith had spotted Lorenzo and Skye instantly and was immediately interested. She saw the look on Skye's face and had a feeling she was going to have a show with her lunch. _Now, this could be good_. She thought as she settled in at her table, making sure she had a good view.

* * *

Everything was set and everyone was in place. Now it was up to Lorenzo and Skye.

* * *

Jason checked the equipment, making sure everything was turned on and ready to go. The bugs and the mike on Lorenzo were all voice activated and the cameras were already rolling.

* * *

"Come on Ramon, I don't need a babysitter!" Diego said as he glared at the other man.

Diego knew about his father's plans and hadn't liked them, although he did admire what his father was doing for his family. But Diego felt helpless and left out and he was getting tired of it. Sure, when he first found out who is father was and all the circumstances surrounding his not being involved in his life, Diego wanted nothing to do with him. But it was his sister Jessica that bridged the connection between the two men. Because of Jessica, Diego had a chance to get to know his father better and finally feel like he was part of a family. There was no way he was going to let that go. Not at the hands of Faith Roscoe.

But it seemed as if his father had anticipated Diego's reaction and made sure he was watched by Ramon – unable to get anywhere near The Cellar. And it wasn't fair. Diego wanted in on his father's business. He wanted to take his place in the family. Diego was not a child and he wanted to prove to his father that he could survive in this business – hell, he had survived on the streets for years. He was sure he could survive this as well.

"I'm sorry Diego, but I have my orders," Ramon said, not giving an inch on this. His job was not the only thing on the line if he did not keep Diego away from there. He was positive his life was as well.

* * *

"So, are we even going to talk about it Lorenzo?" Skye asked as she looked at him icily.

Lorenzo raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "Talk about what?" he asked, all the while thinking to himself, _Damn, she is good._ If he didn't know any better, he would have been afraid of that look.

"Don't give me that Lorenzo. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Things between us have not exactly been great," Skye said, leaning back in her chair. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that they had gotten Faith's attention.

"No, they haven't Skye. But I don't know what you want me to do about it," Lorenzo said, folding his hands in front of him.

"You can start by explaining why you were calling out another woman's name last night," Skye said, thinking as fast as she could. If Faith thought that Lorenzo was thinking about her when he was with Skye, then it might get him in faster.

Lorenzo's eyebrow went up. "There is nothing to explain about that Skye. I would think it was pretty self-explanatory."

Skye seethed and let the anger she felt toward Faith and all that she had done come to the surface. She needed that now. "Really? And how long have you been cheating on me?"

"I never said I was cheating Skye."

"And I'm supposed to believe that when it's _her_ name you call out when you're with me? Don't lie to me!"

"I am _not_ lying Skye, but I will be honest when I say that I would rather be with _her_ than you." It hurt like hell to say that and Lorenzo did all he could to not let that show in his eyes, his face or his voice. They had Faith's full attention.

* * *

Skye gasped the shock genuine on her face. She looked into Lorenzo's eyes, seeing the coldness there. And it actually scared her. She swallowed. "And when you were going to tell me Lorenzo? Or were you going to just string me along?"

Lorenzo sat back in his chair and let his eyes drift to Faith. He locked eyes with her before looking back to Skye. "Well, I wasn't sure how she would feel about my coming to her," he said.

"So you were going to keep me on the side until she accepted you?" Skye asked in disbelief.

Lorenzo just shrugged. Skye's next move surprised the hell out of him as she got up, walked to his side of the table with deliberation and slapped him so hard across the face that is actually turned his head.

"You can go to hell Lorenzo Alcazar," she spat at him. And for good measure, she picked up his water glass and threw the cold liquid in his face.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Lorenzo sighed and reached for a napkin. He was going to have some major making up to do when this was all over. As he wiped the water off of his face, a shadow fell over his table and he looked up into the smiling, satisfied face of Faith.

"Trouble in paradise?" Faith asked as she slid into Skye's abandoned seat. She still couldn't believe what she had witnessed. But she was not one to pass up an opportunity like this.

Lorenzo put the napkin down. "What do you want Faith?" he asked, letting frustration seep through his voice, but making sure to give her his full attention.

"Well . . . I couldn't help overhearing your conversation with little Miss Quartermaine," Faith purred, her hand toying with the napkin in front of her. "Sounds like things aren't going too well."

Lorenzo nodded. "You're right. Skye and I aren't working out the way I was hoping," he said.

Faith's eyebrow went up. "Why not?" she asked, feigning interest in Lorenzo's problems. She couldn't really care less what was happening, all she cared about was what this could mean for her.

Lorenzo picked up his coffee cup, glad that Skye had not chosen that one to throw in his face, and sipped it as he considered what to tell Faith. So far, he had her eating out of his hand, and going in for the kill now would definitly be what he needed to draw her in.

* * *

The back door opened and Jason turned in his seat at the desk, his hand on his gun. "Skye? What are you doing here?" he asked when he saw the red headed woman.

"Marco let me in. I want to watch what's happening out there," she said, shutting the door and moving over to the desk where the monitors had been set up.

Jason sighed. "Skye, I don't think that's a good idea," he said.

"Please Jason? It was hard enough to do what I just did. I can't walk away from this completely. And if I am going to make this as believeable as possible, I need to know what's really going on," Skye said, pleading her case.

Considering Skye's request a moment, Jason watched the screens. "Alright, you can stay, but no interferring Skye. We can't afford any distractions," he warned.

Skye nodded in agreement as Jason pulled over another chair for her to sit in. Then he looked over at her. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, as he handed her a set of headphones.

"No. But I have to do this," Skye said as she took the headphones and slipped them over her ears.

* * *

"You know, I couldn't help overhearing your . . . discussion with Skye. I know you said you didn't want to talk about it, but we do have a history Lorenzo, and I'm sure that I can help," Faith practically purred as she slid her hand across the table and over the fingers of Lorenzo's right hand.

Lorenzo looked down at her hand over his, then back up at her eyes. "You're right. We're having problems."

"I gathered as much. So, what are these problems about?"

Lorenzo leaned forward in his seat and instead of sliding his hand from hers, he turned it over on the table and laced his fingers with Faith's, watching her eyes. "You," he said simply.

"Me? Now, what could I have possible done?" Faith asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"Nothing actually," he said. "But ever since you arrived back in town, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

* * *

_He's good_, Skye had to admit as she watched him work Faith. And from the looks on Faith's face, she was falling for every word he said.

* * *

Faith's eyebrow went up. "Is that so?" she asked, her eyes sliding over his very handsome and sculpted features.

Lorenzo nodded. "You were right Faith. We do belong together and I want to try again," he said, having to force the words out. This was not going to be easy, but it had to be done. Lorenzo had to protect his family from this blood-sucking viper.

A seductive smile spread over Faith's lips. "That does sound intriguing," she said. "How about you stop by my place later tonight? We can work out the details then."

"I'll be there," Lorenzo said, lifting Faith's hand to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on the back of it, his eyes still on hers.

* * *

Skye sat back in her chair. "Do you think she believes him?" she asked Jason.

Jason looked over at Skye. Faith had left, but Lorenzo was still at the table, sipping his coffee. He was lost in his thoughts.

"I don't know if she believes him Skye, but I guess we'll find out later," he said, turning back to the monitors. "You should go. Lorenzo and I have to work out the details of his meeting with Faith tonight."

Skye nodded and gathered her things. She looked back at the monitors one more time before walking out the back door.

* * *

"Hey, where have you been?" Jessica asked when she looked up and saw Diego in the doorway to her room. After Sam had left, Jessica had tried to remain calm, but knowing what her father was doing didn't make that easy.

"I was being stonewalled by Ramon," Diego said gruffly as he plopped himself into the armchair in the corner of the room. He was still pissed that Ramon wouldn't let him anywhere near the club and when Diego had tried to ditch the guard, it hadn't worked.

"Are you going to explain what that means?" Jessica asked curiously. "I mean, I know about Dad's plan with Faith," she added and at Diego's questioning look, she added, "Sam told me."

Diego nodded. "Yeah. Well, Ramon had "orders" to keep me away from The Cellar like I was some kind of child!"

"And you wanted to be there for what reason Diego?" she asked him, seeing the anger and frustration on her brother's face.

"Of course I wanted to be there Jessica! How can you be sitting there so calm about all of this? If Sam told you what was going on, then you know that our father is sacraficing himself to that . . . .that witch!" he exclaimed, furiously pushing his hair back off of his forehead and jumping out of the chair.

"Unfortunately, I don't have a choice but to stay calm Diego," Jessica said, placing her hand on her belly. "And I know that Dad can handle himself. He's been doing this for a long time Diego, and has always come through."

"I should be there helping him," he said.

Jessica shook her head. "No Diego, you shouldn't. You're still too young to be involved in any of this Diego and I know Dad wants more for you."

"How about what I want?" Diego asked. "Look, I grew up being shuttled from one foster family to the next, not knowing who I was and living a lie. Now I have a family and I am supposed to just sit back and let it be destroyed? I'm sorry Jessica, but I can't do that."

Jessica watched helplessly as Diego walked out of the room. "Diego!" she called, but it was no use.

* * *

"Thank you Ramon," Skye said as the guard opened the door to Jessica's apartment. As she moved to walk in though, she almost ran into Diego – a very angry looking Diego.

"Jessica's in her room," he said as he walked past her.

Skye watched as Ramon went after Diego and another guard took his hplace at the door, shutting it. She hoped that the younger man would be okay.

* * *

"Skye, I know my father. He's doing what he feels he has to in order to protect those that he cares about, and that includes you," Jessica said from her spot on the bed.

"I know Jessica, but that doesn't make me worry any less. I mean, look at what she did to him last time – he almost died!"

Jessica nodded. "He loves you Skye, I know he does. And I know he is hating every moment of being away from you like this."

Skye smiled and looked down at her hands. "I know that Jessica, but it's still hard. I know he is doing this for me as much as he is doing it for you and Diego and that precious life you are carrying. I just want him to be safe."

"So do I Skye. I feel the same way about Jason, but I am not going to change him to suit what I think is good for him. I love and accept Jason for who he is, not who I want him to be. The same goes for my father."

Skye nodded. "I feel the same way Jessica, but it doesn't make this any easier."

* * *

"Diego, are you okay?" Sam asked when she took her attention off of the water to see her very angry nephew pounding down the stairs to the docks.

Diego stopped short in front of Sam – his father's sister and his aunt. "I know you know about what my father is doing," he said, folding his arms. "And I want in."

Sam raised her eyebrow as she looked up at the younger man, realizing in that moment how much he resembled Lorenzo when he was that age. "Have you talked to Lorenzo about this?" she asked.

"Yeah, countless times!" Diego fumed. "And again and again, he tells me I should finish school first . . . that he wants more for me . . . . I've heard it all already Sam and I don't want to hear it from you."

Sam crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her nephew. "Really? How about this one then? I think you're right. And as soon as I can, I will talk to your father."

"You will?" Diego asked in surprise.

"Yes. You're a part of this family Diego and it's time Lorenzo acknowledged that."

"Wow. Thanks," he said, still in shock.

"Now, I want you to go home and take care of your sister until I can talk to Lorenzo. Deal?"

"Yeah, deal," Diego said as he turned and headed back to the apartment. Finally, someone was on his side.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"No, Samantha."

"Come on Lorenzo, you're not even hearing me out."

"I _am_ hearing you and I am saying _no_."

"Ugh! You are being _so_ stubborn!"

"About this? Yes, I am," Lorenzo said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I cannot believe you are advocating for Diego to get involved in the business."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm not telling you to slap a gun into his hand and send him out on a hit, Lorenzo! All I am saying is that Diego needs to feel like he's a part of this family."

"Samantha, he _is_ a part of this family! He does _not_ need to be a part of the business!" Lorenzo said adamantly. "Diego is too young and too strong headed to understand how the business works. I want him to finish high school and go to college. Make a better life for himself."

Sam could see where Lorenzo was coming from but she needed for him to understand where _Diego_ was coming from. "Lorenzo, can you stop saying no for a moment and just listen?"

Sighing, Lorenzo nodded. "Fine," he said.

"Okay. I don't think Diego should be involved in the thick of the business Lorenzo, all I am saying is that Diego needs to feel wanted; a part of what's going on. He's seventeen! He doesn't want to be treated like a child," Sam said. "Diego has spent his life being moved from one foster family to another since he was a child. The woman who he loved as a sister – who he believed _was_ his sister – lied to him all of his life. And then he finds out he has a father who never knew about him. A whole family he was never a part of. He has a real sister this time that was pretty much raised by her father. An uncle and cousin he would never know. He just wants to feel like he belongs."

Lorenzo took in all that Samantha was saying. He nodded. "Alright. I do understand where you are coming from with this Samantha," he said slowly. "And what do you suggest I do?" Lorenzo was slightly stunned that Diego was feeling left out – being that, at first, he had wanted nothing to do with Lorenzo being his father.

"Well, I think that instead of pushing him away – and you are doing that Lorenzo," Sam added when Lorenzo started to protest. "Just give him small tasks that make him a part of things. A currier or something like that. Come on Lorenzo, there has to be something he can do that doesn't put him in the line of fire."

"I'll think about it," Lorenzo said, knowing he was going to have to give in before his son decided to go out and do something on his own – thereby getting himself into even more trouble.

"Good. Now, I have another bone to pick with you," Sam said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Lorenzo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Samantha, if this is about my plan with Faith . . ."

"It's not. Well, not directly. This has to do with neither you nor Jason bothering to inform Jessica about your plans with Faith."

Lorenzo looked down at his sister. "Jason and I actually discussed this and thought it was best she not know," he said.

"Well, being that you and Jason actually spoke and agreed on something, that's good. And it would have worked had you informed me."

"You told her?"

"Yes! Well, she's the one who brought it up," Sam said in defense at Lorenzo's look. "Sort of."

Lorenzo sighed. "Samantha, she doesn't need the added stress."

"Really? I hadn't noticed that," Sam said as she rolled her eyes. "And she seemed okay with the idea as long as you didn't get hurt again. In fact, she asked me to watch your back. And Jason's too."

Lorenzo couldn't help the smile that came to his lips.

* * *

Jason sat at his desk in his penthouse. He was going over the material from The Cellar, but his mind kept wandering. Leaning back in his chair, Jason rubbed at his face. It had been a long day and evening and it wasn't over yet. Alcazar was on his way to go over the plans for that night's meeting with Faith, and they needed to be ready. But Jason couldn't focus at the moment.

Taking his hands from his face, Jason got up and decided that a beer and a quick game of pool would help to clear his head. Grabbing the bottle from the fridge, Jason sipped the cold liquid, feeling it slide down his throat as he looked over the pool table. Setting the beer down on the edge of the table, he racked up the balls and grabbed a stick, lining up his shot. Moving around the table, Jason's eyes fell on the picture of him and Jessica that was on his mantle. Carly had insisted on the picture, and Jason was actually glad that he had taken it. The picture had been his saving grace while Jessica was gone. It kept him from going insane as his heart ached for the woman he loved.

_Flashback_

_"Come on Jason, it's not going to kill you," Carly insisted as she held the camera and gave Jason her best pout._

_"No Carly," Jason said with a sigh. "You know I hate taking pictures."_

_"How can you hate taking pictures? I mean, you have pictures in your apartment."_

_"Yeah, of other people because you put them there," Jason said. "No."_

_"How can you keep saying no, Jason? Don't you want this reminder how much the two of you love each other?"_

_End of Flashback_

This was one time when Jason was glad that Carly had insisted on the picture. Returning to the game, Jason found his eyes wandering back to the mantle again, and another picture, this one smaller, but just as special. Putting the stick down, Jason walked over to the small black and white photo, picking it up and walking to the couch with it. A smile came to his lips as he remembered when he got the picture.

_Flashback_

_Jessica slowly let out the breath she had been holding and looked down at Jason's hand over hers. Without saying anything, she used her free hand to lift the poncho from her body and took their joined hands, placing them over her belly. Only when his hand was splayed over the slight roundness there and she heard him pull in a breath, did she look up into his blue eyes: eyes that mirrored the ocean she used to spend hours staring at over the last four months._

_Jason looked up at her, his eyes wide and watched as Jessica smiled and nodded. "Yes Jason, I'm pregnant. I found out just after I left. This is the main reason why I came home. I want you to know and be a part of our daughter's life."_

_For the first time since Jessica had left, Jason felt a smile coming to his lips. He swallowed past the dryness in his throat before he could speak. "A daughter?" was all he managed to get out._

_Smiling, Jessica nodded. She then opened her bag and pulled out the last sonogram picture and handed it to him. Jason took it and looked down. He was able to make out the baby's head and hands. He looked back up at Jessica. "Thank you," he said._

_"For what?" she asked, wiping at the tears that were pooling in her eyes._

_"For this," he said, looking back down at the picture. "For coming home and letting me be a part of her life."_

_End Flashback_

Jason sighed. Of course there had been other appointment and pictures, but this was the first picture he had of his daughter. As he looked at the picture and let the memories wash over him, Jason made up his mind.

He was going to ask Jessica to marry him.

* * *

"So, how are you holding up?" Sam asked Skye as the two women walked through the park. Sam had called Skye to check on the other woman, knowing that she probably needed someone to talk to.

"As best as I could, I guess," Skye said with a small smile and a shrug. "I'm still getting used to the whole idea."

Sam shook her head. "You shouldn't have to be getting used to it Skye," she said tensely. "You should be pissed, you should be venting how unfair and wrong this all is."

Skye stopped walking and faced the younger woman. "Believe me; I have done that Sam, in my own way. But getting angry and vengeful is not going to keep Lorenzo from being killed. I promised I would support him on this. You know, this isn't easy for him either."

Sam gave Skye a lot of credit. She didn't think – no, she knew – she would never be able to stay this calm if the roles were reversed.

* * *

Lorenzo glanced at his watch as he walked. He still had some time to kill before meeting with Jason – a thought that had him shaking his head. If someone had told him a month ago that he and Jason Morgan would be working together on a common goal, he would have thought they were crazy. Hell, Lorenzo thought he was crazy for doing it, but he did have to admit that Jason was good at what he did. Jason was proving to Lorenzo – without even knowing he was doing it – that he is more than a hit man. Jason had a hand in every part of the business. Lorenzo hoped that, for his sake, Sonny recognized and appreciated that Jason was so loyal to him.

Shaking himself out o his thoughts, Lorenzo decided to check in on Jessica. He had some things he needed to say to his daughter.

* * *

"What is your problem, Brooke?" Diego asked frustration laced in his voice. He had just finished telling her about his conversation with Sam and had been expecting a different reaction from her.

"Diego, you just stood here and told me that your aunt is going to talk to your father about you being involved in the "family business" and you're asking _me_ what my problem is?" Brooke Lynn asked in disbelief.

"Come on, Brooke, you're the one who wanted me to get to know my father and be a part of my family! Now that I am, you don't want me to! Will you make up your mind?"

"Fine! I _don't_ think it's a good idea for you to be _that_ involved! I mean, you're living with your sister and have a relationship with your father. Why can't that be enough? Why do you have to be involved in the criminal aspect of it as well?"

Diego stared at Brooke a moment. He shook his head. He was not going to do this with her.

* * *

Lorenzo nodded to Ramon, who was outside the door to his daughter's apartment. "Is anyone in there with her?" he asked, his hand on the doorknob.

"Dr. Meadows arrived about ten minutes ago," Ramon said.

Nodding again, Lorenzo pushed open the door, seeing Jessica in the living room. "What are you doing out of bed?" he asked.

Jessica looked up. "Hello to you too Dad," she answered with a smile.

"Jessica, this is not funny," Lorenzo said. "You're not supposed to be out of bed. Where's Dr. Meadows?"

"Right here, Mr. Alcazar," Dr. Meadows said as she walked out of the bathroom, drying her hands on a hand towel.

Lorenzo went over to the woman and pulled her into the small kitchenette. "Is it safe for her to be up and around?" he asked.

Dr. Meadows smiled. "Yes. I just examined her and Jessica and the baby are doing very well. Her blood pressure is down and steady. I don't see the harm in allowing Jessica to move around a little more."

"And it's safe?" Lorenzo asked.

"Yes, it is. I'm not saying I want her walking around town. The apartment is fine for now and I will continue to monitor their progress."

Lorenzo thanked the doctor and walked her to the door. Then he turned to his daughter.

"Satisfied now that you had a chance to grill my doctor?" Jessica asked teasingly.

Lorenzo smiled and nodded. He walked over to the couch and sat on the other end. "So, how are you really feeling?" he asked.

"Better," she said simply. "And glad to be out of that bed – even if I only traded it for the couch."

Lorenzo looked over at his daughter. She was beautiful; she was practically glowing. "You look happy," he said.

"That's because I am, Dad. My baby is doing fine. I get to move without being yelled at by everyone. And you and Jason seem to be getting along a lot better."

"I know Samantha told you what I'm doing."

"She did," Jessica said, watching her father's face. "Dad, are you sure about this? I mean, giving up Skye for that witch? I will admit, Dad, that I was very surprised."

"I love Skye, Jessica. And I know this is hard on her. It's just as hard on me as well. But Faith is not going to stop and I will not allow her to hurt you or anyone else I care about," Lorenzo said. "It is killing me to not be with Skye. To know that I have hurt her. And I only hope she understands and knows how much I love her."

"She does, Dad," Jessica said as she put her hand over her father's. "Skye was here earlier. She is determined to see you through this."

Lorenzo nodded. "I have never loved another woman like this since your mother," he said softly, almost to himself.

"I know, Dad," Jessica whispered. "And you deserve Skye's love. She understands you. She is there for you. And she loves you."

Lorenzo smiled. "Thank you sweetheart," he said, leaning over and kissing her on her cheek. "Okay, there are some things I want to talk to you about," he added.

Jessica's eyebrow went up. "Should I be worried?" she asked, hoping he wasn't going to try to convince her that Jason was not right for her.

"No. Jessica, experiencing Skye's love and seeing her support me through this, has made me realize how much you and Jason mean to each other," he said.

"Are you serious?" Jessica asked in surprise.

"Very. I know now how unreasonable I was being, trying to keep the two of you apart," Lorenzo began. "But you're not a child anymore Jessica. You're a beautiful, independent, strong woman – just like your mother. You have shown me that you can live your life the way you want – that you can make decisions for your life. I have watched you fight for your love, for your daughter and for your life." Lorenzo stopped a moment and let out a breath before bringing his eyes back to his daughter's. "I will no longer stand in your way Jessica. I want you to be happy and if that means building a life with Jason . . . then you have my blessing and I will not interfere."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Julian was able to plant most of the cameras and the bugs around Faith's apartment," Jason said once he and Lorenzo were settled in Jason's living room.

"Is she suspicious in any way?" Lorenzo asked, sitting on the edge of the couch, his elbows settled on his knees as he listened.

Jason shook his head. "If she is, she's not showing it. I have everything set up here and at the club – Stan will man the equipment at the club while I monitor things here," he said.

Jason nodded. It was kind of strange to be sitting here in his living room with Lorenzo Alcazar and having a civil conversation with him. Rubbing his brow, Jason cleared his mind. He had a job to do and that was all this was. Once it was over, he was sure he and Lorenzo would go back to not agreeing on anything.

Lorenzo cleared his throat and turned his head to look at Jason. "I do have a favor to ask of you," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jason looked over at Lorenzo. What kind of favor did he have? "I am not leaving Jessica or my daughter again," he said.

"No, that's not it," Lorenzo said. "It concerns Diego. I spoke with Samantha earlier and she was telling me how Diego needs to feel connected – how he wants to help. Now, I don't want Diego involved in the middle of all of this, but I also need to make sure he doesn't go off and do something stupid."

"Understandable," said Jason. He had seen the younger man's desire to be a part of the business – even before knowing that Lorenzo was Diego's father. "What do you want me to do?"

"Maybe Diego can work with Stan on surveillance. It will keep him out of trouble and make him feel involved," Lorenzo suggested.

Jason thought about it a moment and then nodded. "Sounds good. I'll talk to Stan and set it up," he said.

Now that that was taken care of, Lorenzo needed to tell Jason what he had told Jessica. "Jason, there is something else I need to say to you," he began.

Jason wasn't sure if he wanted to hear this. "Look Alcazar, we have a lot to get ready for. It can wait," he said. The two men were supposed to work together, and that required a certain amount of trust. If Lorenzo started harping on not wanting Jason in Jessica's life, Jason wasn't sure he would be able to do his job.

"This can't wait," Lorenzo said. "Before coming over here I stopped by to see Jessica. Dr. Meadows was there."

Jason sat up straighter, alert. "Is she okay?" he asked.

"Yes, she and the baby are fine," Lorenzo said, seeing the worry in the other man's eyes. "Dr. Meadows said that Jessica and the baby's blood pressure have dropped enough to let her walk around the apartment a bit."

Jason let out the breath he had been holding. "Good," he said. "So, what do you want to say?"

"Jason, I can see how happy my daughter is. It's been a long time since I have seen her that way – even before Lansing." Lorenzo looked down at his hands. "I haven't always been the best father for Jessica. I guess I was still hurting from finding out how Elaina lied to me and kept my daughter from me. Ironically, I am doing the same thing." At Jason's confused look, Lorenzo continued. "By insisting that Jessica stay away from you. I can't do that anymore Jason. I told Jessica, and I am telling you, that I will stay out of it. I am not going to interfere with you and Jessica any longer. You both have my blessing," he said.

Jason stared at Lorenzo Alcazar in astonishment. Was he serious?

* * *

Taking advantage of the quiet early evening, Skye waked through the park. So much was going on emotionally that she felt a quiet, solitary walk was required to clear her head.

Skye still had trouble wrapping her mind around a lot of things that been going on, but foremost in her mind was Lorenzo. Never in her wildest dreams did Skye think she would be feeing what she was feeling about Lorenzo Alcazar – not that she had anything against him. Lorenzo was a driving force, a man whose very presence commanded respect. As she has gotten to know Lorenzo more and mores, she has seen sides of him he never shows to many people. Skye saw Lorenzo's compassion, his loyalty and love for his family, and his heart. His heart was what hit Skye the deepest. When Lorenzo loved, he loved with his heart and soul; with every ounce of his being. And when Lorenzo directed that love to her, it nearly took her breath away. It was definitely something to behold and cherish. Skye was sure that Lorenzo never gave his heart away lightly. _Was this how it was for Carly?_ Skye wondered a she walked past the silent playground. _It couldn't be, because if Carly actually felt Lorenzo's love, she would never have walked away_ of that Skye was sure.

And Skye found herself returning that love. Maybe that's what scared her the most. Skye was deeply in love with Lorenzo Alcazar and she was scared of losing him. Experience has taught her that love isn't all it's cracked up to be, but Lorenzo was different. Lorenzo made her feel whole, cherished and valued. Skye wanted to hold on to that and never let. And she hoped with every fiber of her being that she would never have to.

"Well, well, well, fancy meeting you here," Faith said as she walked up to Skye, a self-satisfied smile on her face.

Skye sighed and rolled her eyes. She didn't want to get pulled into Faith's games. Shaking her head, Skye turned to go in the other direction.

"Oh, can't stand to face the woman Lorenzo chose?" Faith taunted.

Rolling her eyes, Skye turned back to Faith. "What do you want Faith?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest. She needed to remember to stay in character on this one and not let her emotions get in the way.

"Come now Skye, there are no hard feelings, right?" Faith said, a sly smile spreading over her lips. "I mean, I still can't imagine what Lorenzo ever saw in you, but at least that's all over now. And you're free to move on. Lorenzo is where he's supposed to me. And tonight, he will be back in my bed without a thought or care in the world about you."

Skye kept her head high. She was not going to let Faith get to her. That was not going to keep Lorenzo safe. "I'm happy for you Faith. I mean, isn't this the first man you haven't had to bribe or manipulate into your bed?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Faith asked, stepping closer to Skye, anger flashing in her ice blue eyes.

Skye smiled. She was not fazed by Faith's so-called intimidation. "Come on Faith. You're colder than an ice berg in the Arctic. I'm sure not many man would want to put up with that icy exterior in order to be in your bed. Honestly, how do you keep a man interested?"

Faith glared at Skye. "You're one to talk, now aren't you? How many men have walked away from you?" she asked. "I'm surprised you haven't crawled into the local dive and drowned your sorrows? Although it's still early yet."

"I don't need to drink this time Faith," Skye said with confidence.

Faith's eyebrow went up. "That's definitely different. Last time I was in town, they couldn't pry the bottle out of your hand. I'm sure it's only a matter of time before you're in the same position – I mean, that's the only position your good at right? Not being able to satisfy a man in bed as got to be a blow to that very fragile ego of yours."

Skye could stand there and listen anymore. "Good-night Faith," she said, knowing if she didn't leave now, she was going to do or say something she regretted.

"Leaving so soon?" Faith asked, stepping around in front of Skye, sidling up close to her. "So what happened to Skye? What drove Lorenzo out of your bed? From what I remember, Lorenzo is a very virile man and he needs a woman who can match his . . . energy and enthusiasm. Couldn't keep up, could you?"

Without thinking, Skye reached out and slapped Faith so hard, the sound echoed in the quiet night. "You bitch!" she growled. "You know NOTHING about what happened between me and Lorenzo! And you're PATHETIC for implying that you do!"

Not even blinking at Skye's attack, Faith smile and moved closer, barely an inch still between them. "You ever touch me again, it will be the last thing you ever do," she said in a low, threatening tone.

"And I'm supposed to be scared?" Skye asked. "I'm not scared of you Faith."

"You should be," Faith said. "Because I can make your life a living hell. I can make it so bad that the bottom of a bottle will be a walk in the park."

"Like I said, I am not scared of you."

Faith smiled slowly. "You might have had Lorenzo's heart – just barely – but I will have his soul. And there will be nothing you can do about it."

"Don't you dare hurt him," Skye said, tamping down on the fear that surged through her. She was not scared for herself. She was scared for the man she loved.

"I wouldn't think of hurting him Skye. I plan on making him a very important part of my overall plan. And you are not a part of that plan."

"What plan?" Skye asked, wanting to get as much information as she could.

Faith shook her head. "Sorry my dear, I am not revealing my plan to you. All you need to know is that you are indispensable. So, this is your first and last warning. Stay out of my way."

"And if I don't?"

Faith just smiled.

"What's going on here?" a male voice asked and Skye turned and saw Lorenzo approaching them.

Lorenzo looked between the two women and had a feeling he knew what had been going on before he got there. "Faith. I thought we were meeting at your place?" he asked, barely sparing a glance at Skye.

Smiling, Faith went over to Lorenzo, practically wrapping herself around him, her eyes on Skye. "We are. There were just a couple of things I had to take care of," she purred.

"Like threatening me," Skye said.

"Are you okay?" Lorenzo asked, directing his question to Faith.

"I am now that you're here," Faith said in satisfaction.

Lorenzo looked down at Faith, letting a smile form. Bringing up his hand, he gently caressed her blonde hair – in an almost intimate way. Then he brought his eyes back to Skye, hardening them. "What are you doing here Skye?" he asked, allowing his voice to become hard edged and indifferent.

Skye swallowed as she watched Lorenzo and Faith. She had to swallow again as she felt bile rise in her throat. "I was having a lovely walk through the park when Faith approached me . . . " she began, but stopped when Lorenzo held up his free hand.

"Why can't you accept the fact that we are over Skye?" he asked, having to force the words out. They literally felt like they were burning his throat. "Are you really that desperate that you would attack the woman I know I was meant to be with?"

Skye could not help the small gasp that escaped her lips, or how her eyes widened in genuine hurt and surprise. "What? Are you blaming this on me?" she asked in disbelief.

"I know how attached you get Skye. And I have tried to let you down easy. But practically stalking Faith is not going to end well for you. So I would suggest you back off."

Faith smiled as she watched Skye, and then turned her eyes up to Lorenzo. There was not an ounce of compassion in him for this woman. Faith knew that he had only been using Skye as a distraction until he realized that he belonged with her.

Placing a hand on Lorenzo's chest, Faith looked back at Skye. "Well, I can't say I'm not surprised Lorenzo. Skye has always been the desperate, needy type. Never can stand on her own two feet. Let's get out of here . . . I have big plans for us tonight."

Nodding, Lorenzo slid his hand around Faith's waist, turned them around and headed out of the park – his heart ripping in two as he had to leave Skye standing there. He hoped to God this worked.

* * *

Sam stepped out of the shadows and approached Skye. "You know how much saying that hurt him, don't you?" she asked gently.

Spinning around, Skye saw Sam. "Sam? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Lorenzo had a feeling Faith would find the opportunity to rub this in your face. When he was told the two of you were in the park, he called and asked if I would make sure you were alright."

"He did?" Skye asked turning her head to look in the direction Lorenzo and Faith had gone.

Sam nodded. "He loves you Skye, and being away from you and having to treat you like this is torture for him. He's so worried that when this is all over, that he might lose you."

Skye felt tears prick at her eyes, but did not brush them away. She turned back to Sam. "Well, you can assure him that I am not walking away. We're both committed to seeing this through. And when it's over – I will be waiting for him."

* * *

Sam turned to leave when she stopped short. "Jason! Do you enjoy creeping up on people in the dark?" she asked, her hand pressed to her rapidly beating heart.

"Sorry," said Jason. "How did it go?"

Catching her breath, Sam shrugged. "Lorenzo arrived before it could get physical," she said. "It was hard to watch, but I talk to Skye after. She'll be fine."

Jason nodded. "I have Stan and Diego on surveillance," he said. "But there's something I need your help with."

"What is it?" Sam asked curiously. Sam had liked Jason instantly. He was brooding but loved Jessica deeply – and that's what appealed to Sam the most. She had heard of Jason Morgan of the last couple of years and had expected a cold-hearted killer. But what she was faced with was a man who was willing to sacrifice his life for the woman he loved.

"I want to propose to Jessica – tonight. I need you to monitor Lorenzo and Faith's meeting on the monitors in my apartment," said Jason.

"Oh my God! You're going to propose?" Sam asked excitedly.

Jason nodded. "I love her Sam. I want Jessica to be my wife."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Stan looked up when the back door to the club opened. "Hey Diego," he said before returning his attention back the video monitors. He was doing a last check on the equipment, making sure the cameras were in place and that the mikes and bugs were picking up the signals. There was no way he was going to mess this up.

Diego nodded and sat in the empty chair next to Stan. "So, we just have to sit here and watch the screens?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Diego had been thrilled that his father was letting him be involved in this, but sitting around watching TV? It wasn't exactly exciting.

Stan looked over at Diego with a shrug. "It may not be a fast paced, exciting assignment Diego, but it's very important."

"Important?" Diego asked skeptically. "How?"

"Well, you have to listen and analyze what's being said and what's not being said. You have watch what's going on very closely and pick out even tiniest detail," Stan explained as he flipped a couple of switches.

"Okay, I'll give it a try," Diego said. He was sure his father set this up for him to keep it out of trouble. But he was determined to do the best job he could on this and prove to his father he could be trusted.

"Good," said Stan. "Now listen, this might be difficult – you know, this being your father and all. But I need you to stay focused and follow instructions. Think you can handle that?"

"Yeah, yeah, you can count on me," Diego said with determination as he got settled and listened intently to what Stan was telling him.

* * *

With the allure of a peaceful walk in the park ruined by Faith, Skye headed to The Cellar. As she entered the club, her eyes went to the bar and the various bottles lined up behind it. Approaching the bar, she slid onto a stool. "Club soda with lime," she said, putting her purse down in front of her. 

"Rough night?" Carly asked as she stopped beside Skye.

"You don't know the half of it," Skye said as she thanked the bartender. "I am really doing the best I can with this whole Faith and Lorenzo thing, but I swear I was about to rip her head off tonight."

"Really? What happened?" Carly asked as she slid onto the empty stool next to Skye. Carly was still pissed that Sonny kept her away from the club when Lorenzo and Faith were there. She had wanted to see what happened. When she found out she had missed it, she had made sure to give her husband a piece of her mind.

With a sigh, Skye related what happened in the park between her and Faith and how Lorenzo came up and defended that blood sucking viper. "Carly, it hurt so much when he stood up for her like that. I know it's an act, but it still hurt. Both of us," she said, sipping her drink.

Carly nodded. "How are you handling all of this?" she asked sympathetically.

Skye shrugged. "I hate it Carly, but it's necessary. Lorenzo wants to ensure his daughter and granddaughter's safety and well-being. I know he hates having to deal with Faith. But I scared for him Carly. Faith is dangerous. We all know that. What if she finds out about being double crossed? She shot him once; she just might kill him this time."

"I know your scared Skye, I am too," Carly admitted. "But we can't get involved. It will only distract Jason and Lorenzo from what they have to do. They're both worried about Jessica as it is."

Skye turned to Carly. "Not to sound bitchy or anything, but are you really concerned for Lorenzo Carly? I mean, you let him go – which is something I can't understand – and went back to Sonny. Why the concern now?"

"Alright, I admit I treated Lorenzo horribly. But no matter what happened between us, we came out of it friends. And I like Jessica a lot. So of course I am going to be worried about Lorenzo."

Skye nodded. "I'm sorry if I came off accusing you Carly. That wasn't my intention."

Carly shrugged. "Don't worry about it Skye. You're stressed right now and I totally understand."

"So, ummm. . . While we're on the subject of Lorenzo . . . how does Sonny feel about you still being friends with Lorenzo? And where is Sonny in all of this? I mean, Jason working with Lorenzo is unusual at best, but I haven't heard a peep out of Sonny."

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Carly flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Don't even get me started on that," she said. "He is not . . . . thrilled, you can say, with the whole situation. I can't even tell you how angry he was when Jason told him about the plan to work with Lorenzo. But he's biting his tongue until it's over and Jason comes to his senses – at least that's what Sonny is hoping."

"It sounds like things aren't going to well with Sonny," Skye said.

Carly sighed. "Well, Sonny is . . . can be paranoid . . . and he feels that Jason having a baby with Jessica and now working with Lorenzo will pull Jason away from him."

Skye nodded. "That can't be easy for you. I mean, you married to Lorenzo, but Jason is your best friend. How do you do it?"

"I don't know. It's not easy, but Jason is busy with Jessica and getting ready for the baby. And I think Sonny will be glad when Faith is gone for good. So he really can't complain much, even though he won't join in to really help."

"You know, if someone told me a year ago I would be sitting here with you, having a civil conversation about our fears and insecurities, I would have thought they were nuts," Skye said with a smile. "But I'm glad I have you to talk to. And Sam and Jessica. I never really had friends growing up."

"Then that's something we have in common. I never really had friends either. And it's nice to have them now," Carly said with a smile.

"Yes it is," said Skye as she sipped her drink again.

* * *

"Well, I have to say, I was very impressed with you," Faith said as she and Lorenzo entered her apartment. She slipped her coat off and tossed it over the leather arm chair. She turned back to Lorenzo. 

"How so?" Lorenzo asked as he removed his own coat and placed it over the desk chair. He didn't miss how Faith's eyes roamed over his body and he had to resist the urge to sigh and shake his head. This woman obviously did not know the meaning of the word subtle.

"The way you handled little Miss Quartermaine. Poor thing doesn't seem to know when she has been tossed aside. Which is funny, being that she has been dumped and walked out on more times than I am sure she would like to count. I wouldn't be surprised if she crawled back into a bottle at the local dive," Faith said as she walked over to him, pressing her body to his. "But I have you now, where you belong, and you don't ever have to think about that sap again."

Lorenzo looked down at Faith, forcing himself to bring his hand up to comb through her blond hair and resist the urge to pull it all out of her head. Lorenzo had witnessed the entire interaction between Faith and Skye and had been proud of how Skye held her own.

"I'm sure Skye will realize we weren't meant to be and will move on," he said, having to force the words out. "I'm where I'm supposed to be."

"Good," said Faith as she leaned up and brought her lips to his. Her hand went behind his head, bringing him down closer to her.

Playing the part, Lorenzo brought his hand around her waist, pulling Faith closer to him as he returned to kiss.

* * *

Diego shuddered as he watched. "Man, I wish I could block that image out," he said. 

Stan laughed and nodded his head. "But you have to admit, Alcazar sure knows how to play it. If you didn't know what was going on, you would think he was serious about dumping Skye and going to Faith.

Diego wondered how his father did it. Stan was right. If someone didn't know better, they would completely believe everything his father was saying and doing. Then a thought occurred to him. "If they start having sex, I'm out of here," he said.

Stan laughed again. "Hell, me too. But I doubt that would happen. "

"How do you know?"

"Jason said that if things looked like they were going too far, we were to place a call to Alcazar as a distraction," explained Stan.

"Why?"

Stan looked over at Diego. "I think something about Skye threatening both Jason and Lorenzo with bodily harm if he even thought about sleeping with her."

"Wow, impressive," Diego said. Then he settled back in his chair, his eyes on the monitors. "I'll make the call when necessary," he said.

* * *

Jessica looked up when the door opened and a smile spread across her face. "Hey there," she said, putting her book down. 

"Hey. How are you feeing?" Jason asked as he closed the door and walked over to her. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Better now that you're here. I didn't think I would see you tonight."

"I had some things to take care of," Jason answered as he sat beside her.

"Setting things up for my father's plan?" she said. When Jason looked at her, she smiled. "Sam told me. She thought I knew and kinda spilled."

Jason sighed. "I didn't want you to know Jessica. You don't need the stress and worry."

"I know. And I'm fine. I understand why my father has to do this. I'm just glad you two are being civil with each other." Jessica was still reeling over her father's acceptance. "Actually, he was here a little earlier."

Jason nodded. "I know. We spoke about it," he said. "And he told me about accepting us and not standing in the way."

Jessica was so glad her father had also gone to Jason. It was big of him to do so and she was proud of him. She knew none of this has been easy on him. Jessica was glad he had Skye and hoped Skye would still be there for him when this was all over.

"I guess I'm still reeling over his acceptance. I mean, you have to admit this hasn't been easy for him Jason. It hasn't been easy for any of us. Hell, life is not supposed to be easy. But I'm glad he sees how much we love each other and want to raise our daughter together," Jessica said, tears pricking at her eyes. "You know, I'm going to have to thank Skye when I see her."

"Skye? What for?" Jason asked. Reaching up, he gently tucked Jessica's hair behind her ear and brushed his finger down the side of her face.

"For being in my father's life. He was able to focus on her and let me live my life my way and make my own choices. Skye has been wonderful for my father, Jason. He's happy with her and he deserves that."

"You an amazing woman Jessica," Jason said softly.

Smiling, Jessica looked at Jason. "What's going on?" she asked.

Jason was nervous; he wanted this to be right. He already had the ring in his pocket and could feel it against the top of his thigh. He wanted to do this right.

"Actually, there is something I have to say Jessica," Jason started. He let out a breath and took her hands in his. Looking into her eyes, Jason continued. "I have loved you through everything we have been through. I worried about you. Have been proud of you as you fought for your life and independence. I have watched you protect those you care about and love our daughter. I don't think it's possible for me to love you more Jessica. And I would be honored if you would be my wife."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Jessica stared at Jason and then the box with the ring in it. It was a beautiful pear cut diamond surrounded by saphires in a platinum setting. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked back at Jason. "Marry you?" she asked, her voice coming out in a whisper.

Jason nodded, took the ring out of the box, then took Jessica's left hand in his. "Yes, Jessica. I want you to marry me. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together, to raise our daughter and any other children we have together. Jessica, will you marry me?"

Trying to blink back her tears, Jessica smiled. This was what she had dreamed of. She wanted a life with Jason and their daughter. A life where she "Yes, Jason. Yes, I'll marry you." she said.

Smiling, Jason stood up and pulled Jessica into his arms.

* * *

Sam had made herself comfortable in Jason's office. She hoped everything with Jason and Jessica was going okay. If she knew her neice, she was sure Jessica would be accepting Jason's proposal.

She watched the screen, shuddering as Lorenzo kissed Faith. She had to smile though because she had recognized the look of disgust and revulsion in her brother's eyes. Faith sure was clueless if she couldn't see that.

Sipping from the cup of coffee in front of her, Sam checked the volume on the monitors and made sure everything was recording correctly. Once satisfied that everything was in working order, she got up and stretched. When she had arrived at Jason's penthouse, Sam was able to quickly pinpoint how simply Jason lived – even though he had more money than he would ever be able to spend in his life time. The furniture and décor were tasteful, but simple in muted neutral colors. There were a few pictures on the mantal, and she smiled as she looked at them, seeing a picture of him and Jessica and a sonogram picture of the baby. The pool table behind the couches was gleaming and set up for a game. Sam had been surprised when she had seen that particular piece in the house, and had smiled as she trailed her fingers over the shining wood, the green felt and the pool balls already racked up for a game. Jason's office had been just as simple furniture wise – with the space dominated by a large desk and the most up to date technological equipment money could by.

Shifting her eyes back to the monitor, Sam saw that Lorenzo had finally untangled himself from Faith and was walking around the room, putting distance between him and that venom spitting viper.

* * *

Licking her lips, Faith followed Lorenzo with her eyes. "Playing hard to get doesn't suit you," she said.

"We moved fast last time Faith, I don't want to mess this up – again," Lorenzo said, his eyes taking in his surroundings. The apartment was as dark as Faith.

"Well, that sounds like a good idea," Faith said as she walked over to him, unbuttoning her blouse as she walked. "But, you should know Lorenzo, that I find slow to be very boring. I like it fast and hot."

Lorenzo did his best to keep his face neutral as Faith slid the blouse off of her shoulders, revealing her creamy white skin and a black lace bra.

Faith reached out and unbuttoned Lorenzo's suit jacket, sliding her hands over his chest and up to his shoulders, dropping the jacket to the floor. "I always get what I want Lorenzo. And I want you. Now."

* * *

"Ugh!" exclaimed Diego. On the screen Faith had just taken off her blouse and was moving toward his father. "I don't think I can watch anymore of this." He reached for his cell phone.

"You're calling now?" Stan asked as he watched Diego.

"She's not interested in giving him information. And I am not going to sit here and watch this."

Stan nodded. "Alright. Place the call," he said.

* * *

Lorenzo's cell phone rang, relief flooding through his body. "I need to take that," he said, stepping around from Faith and picking up his suit jacket. His phone was in the inside pocket. "Alcazar," he said once he had the call connected.

* * *

"You know, an upgrade on my car is sounding real good about now," Diego said with a smile as he watched his father.

* * *

Keeping his face unreadable, Lorenzo smiled inwardly when he heard his son's voice.

"Is that so?" he asked, his tone monotone.

* * *

"Yeah. I mean, I bet you wouldn't want Skye to see what I have been watching all afternoon," Diego said as he leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk.

* * *

"No, I wouldn't want that to happen," said Lorenzo. "What needs to be done?" he asked.

* * *

Diego laughed. "Well . . . we can hold off on an upgrade on the car – but I can use an influx on my bank account."

* * *

Lorenzo nodded. "Fine. It'll be done. I'll be there as soon as I can." Closing the phone, he slid it back into his pocket and pulled his jacket back on.

"Where are you going?" Faith asked with an arched eyebrow, her arms folded across her chest.

"An important meeting just came up that I must attend," Lorenzo said as he walked over to her. "Can I take a raincheck on the evening?"

Faith narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't know," she said, looking up at him. "I was looking forward to spending tonight with you. I had a lot of . . . interesting . . . plans for us."

Plastering a smile on his face, Lorenzo bent down to her and brushed his lips over hers. "Keep those plans in mind and I promise, we will fullfill them."

* * *

Sam shook her head as she watched Lorenzo leave Faith's apartment. That had been a close one and Sam knew her nepehew had been the one to get Lorenzo to leave. She couldn't wait to find out what he said to make that happen.

Checking the recording equipment, Sam got up, stretched her back and legs and then headed out into the living room. A break and another cup of coffee was in order – maybe a shot of vodka in the coffee would help to erase the images burned into her retinas.

As Sam was walking back toward the office, she heard a knock on the door. Before she could reach it, it opened and Sonny walked in.

"Where's Jason?" he asked, surprised to see Samantha Alcazar standing there.

"Well, hello to you too," Sam said with an arched eyebrow. "You do know it's common courtesy to be invited in before you barge in."

Sonny ignored her. "Is Jason around or not?" he asked her pointedly.

"No, he's out. Do you want to leave a message?" Sam asked pointedly, folding her arms over her chest. She didn't like Sonny Corinthos – hadn't liked him the minute she saw him. He was too slick, too fancy looking for a mob boss. And there was something else – just behind his eyes. Something unstable and dangerous.

Sonny glared at Sam. Who the hell did she think she was. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"If you don't know, then it's none of your business," said Sam with a shrug. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something important to attend to."

Sonny stared at Sam a moment. Then he shook his head and walked out of the penthouse. What the hell was happening here? It was like the Alcazar's were taking over his life and he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

"I still can't believe it," Jessica whispered as she looked at the ring gleaming on her finger.

Jason smiled. "It looks beautiful on you Jess," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I can't wait until you're my wife."

Jessica turned and looked up at Jason. "I don't think I have ever been this happy before Jason."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"I don't know how you can stand to be married to that man, Carly," said Sam as she let Carly and Skye into Jason's penthouse.

Carly turned to Sam with a raised eyebrow. "Sonny?" she asked.

"Unless you have another husband we don't know about. Yes, I mean Sonny!" said Sam with a shake of her head.

"What did he do?" Carly asked as she tossed her purse on the couch, not at all seeming surprised that Sam was complaining about him. Lately, Sonny had been acting like as spoiled child whose best friend didn't want to play with him anymore.

"He came in here like he owned the place demanding to see Jason. He was very condensending and acting mightier than thou."

Carly nodded. "Yup, that's Sonny," she said. "I'm sorry he bothered you Sam, but Sonny isn't dealing with this whole Jason, Jessica, Lorenzo thing too well."

Sam just shook her head. She didn't want to get into this right now. They had more important things to do at the moment. "Okay, we don't have much time. I'm pretty sure Jason will be spending the rest of the night with Jessica and will call in later to check on how my exciting mission went. So we need to get started."

"Get started on what?" Skye asked.

"Planning the nursery for Jessica and Jason," Sam said with a smile.

* * *

"What do I owe you for tonight?" Lorenzo asked Diego as he walked into his apartment to see his son lounging on the black leather couch, his feet up on the coffee table.

"Oh, I'm sure we can agree on something," Diego said with a laugh.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," said Lorenzo as he nudged Diego's feet off of the table with his leg. "You know, I could have gotten out of there myself."

"I'm sure you could have," said Diego with a shrug. "But it was more fun my way."

Lorenzo nodded. He pulled his jacket off and tossed it on the arm chair. "What has Faith been up to since I left?" he asked.

Diego shrugged again. "I talked to Stan a couple of minutes ago. He said she fumed a bit, got dressed and stalked out of the apartment. He had Marco follow her."

"Good," said Lorenzo. "Have you heard from Samantha or Jessica?"

"I called Jessica before I left. Jason answered. He said Jess was sleeping, but that she was feeling better. Aunt Sam is at Jason's penthouse with Carly and Skye. Not sure what the three of them are up to though."

Lorenzo nodded. He wanted nothing more than to see Skye, but it was too risky right now. "It should be pretty quiet the rest of the night. Why don't you call Brook Lynn and go out for a while?"

"Ummm . . . Brook and I broke up," Diego said, sitting forward on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees.

"What happened?" Lorenzo asked. He had seen his son and Brook Lynn Ashton together and was surprised to hear the relationship was over.

Diego shrugged. "She wasn't too thrilled with my involvement in all of this," he said.

Lorenzo nodded in understanding. Unfortunately, it was something Diego was going to have to get used to. "I'm sorry son," he said.

"It's okay. I guess Brook and I weren't exactly meant to be, you know? She couldn't accept me for who I was."

Lorenzo knew what that felt like. He had missed out on part of Jessica's life for the reason, same with Diego – in a way. "Diego, you need to understand that if you want a part in this – in the business – something like this will happen again. Jessica's mother couldn't handle what I did and therefore, we seperated, and I didn't know Jessica until she was nine years old. With Maria, she was scared that she would be hurt because she witnessed me being shot and she took off. Diego, I want you to make sure this is what you want. Deep down. Because once you're in, it's very difficult and deadly to get out."

Diego nodded. He had already been thinking about this and had anticipated this conversation with his father. Diego knew that his father did not go lightly into the business. That he had originally chose another path – but family obligations pulled him into a world he was unable to get out of. Diego knew he had more of a choice. He knew that he could stop now and find another path. But the thing was, there was no other path he wanted. Sure, he was smart and had always done well in school, but school did not interest him – it never did. It all came to easily to him. With this – being involved in his father's work – he had to think, to stay on his toes, to use the intellect he had stored up. That's what stimulated him. That's what got him excited about life. Sure, Diego knew there were risks and the life span for someone in the business was not always long, but Diego knew he had what it took to survive. He had survived for years on the streets and in various foster homes. And he planned on surviving here. Of thriving and being his own man.

"I've already thought about it Pop, and this is what I want to do. I want to work at your side and learn everything there is to learn. I know I can go another way, finish school, find a wife and settle down. But that's not what I want. I have spent most of my life being shuttled from one foster family to another – knowing they didn't care, they didn't want me, they were just doing it for the money. But here? I belong here. I belong with you and Jessica and my niece. You are all my family. I know I inherited my intellect from you and I want to put it to use. I do want to finish school and get a degree. But I am an Alcazar, Pop, and this is the path I want to take. I know you want better for me, I understand and appreciate that, but this is what's better for me. I grew up with nothing – and I'm not just talking about material things, I'm talking about respect, caring and love. And now I have it. And I will always treasure it. And that's what has brought me to this decision. I am not stepping into this lightly Pop. Not in any way. I understand the risks and consequences involved and I will take them on."

Lorenzo looked at his son in awe. He could clearly see that Diego had fully thought this out. And he was not going to deny his son what he obviously wanted. Getting up, Lorenzo pulled his son into his arms in a tight hug.

"I'm proud of you Diego," he said.

Blinking back the tears that sprang to his eyes, Diego hugged his father back. "Thanks Pop," he said.

* * *

Faith stood on the docks, her black, stilleto-heeled shoe tapping on the wooden slats. She hated being kept waiting. And that's she was doing now. Waiting. He had said he would be there on time, and Faith planned on giving him a piece of her mind as soon as he arrived – that is if he even bothered to show up.

Sighing and glancing at her watch again, Faith looked up and down the docks. She had enough of this. If he didn't have the information she needed, then she would have left a long time ago.

Deciding she had given him enough time, Faith turned and headed to the stairs.

"Leaving already?" came a voice from the darkness and Faith turned.

"It's about damn time," she snapped, turning to him. "What the hell took you so long?"

He shrugged. "I had to make sure I wasn't being watched," he said. "Something you should be doing."

"Believe me, I know how to watch my back. Do you have any information or not?"

He nodded. "You have a leak," he said, getting right to the point. He hadn't wanted to do this, but it ws the only way he knew how to keep his family safe.

"A leak? No one who works for me would dare to leak anything?" Faith said.

"You're too full of yourself Faith," he said. "The leak is working with the opposition. What you think is real, isn't. You're being set up."

"Who's the leak, since you seem to be full of information tonight?" Faith asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"If I were you, I would look more closely at Jullian. He's got a connection to Alcazar and has been feeding him information on how to take you down. Your penthouse has been bugged and wired for cameras. Hell, even your latest conquest has been bugged at times."

Faith was fuming. How dare one of her employees – and one she had trusted so whole heartedly – betray her. It was ludacris. "Why should I believe you?" she asked.

"We made a deal Faith. You drop your vendetta against me and leave my family alone and I give you the information you need to take down Lorenzo Alcazar. That's why you should believe me."

Faith thought about it a minute. "I had a feeling Lorenzo was not being honest with me. It's not many men who can resist me," said Faith thoughtfully. "If I were to believe you, and I am able to take down Alcazar – Morgan goes with him. Can you deal with that?"

"Jason made his choice when he turned his back on me and my family in exchange for Alcazar's," he said. "He will have to pay the consequences for those actions."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

It took two weeks and a lot of kicking Jason out of his own penthouse for Sam, Skye, and Carly to finish the nursery. And they couldn't be happier with the outcome.

They chose the room across from the master bedroom for the nursery. While Carly and Skye were all about going the girly-girl way with a pink and white princess theme, Sam had put her foot down. So a compromise was made.

Instead of going with just pink and white, the color scheme consisted of various pastel colors on a white background. The furniture was all in a sleep, blond wood that added elegance and charm. Instead of a princess motif, stuffed animals shared space with a ballerina lamp and a shooting stars mobile over the crib. Sam had even contracted a painter to paint the constellations on the ceiling that would glow softly at night. Sam planned on teacher her great-niece about them like Lorenzo had taught her. Carly added a large globe that lit up; claiming Jason would teach his daughter all about the places he had traveled to. Travel books, sailing books, and history books were tucked in with bedtime fairy tales and the classics. Skye remained steadfast about doing something princess and had hung a framed picture that said DADDY'S LITTLE PRINCESS over the bed.

When all the work was done, the three women stood back and surveyed their work.

"Well, I think we did a great job," said Carly proudly as she looked from Sam to Skye and then back at the room.

"I have to agree," said Skye. She had enjoyed every moment of this and was sure Jason and Jessica were going to love it.

"Now, all we have to do is get mommy and daddy here," said Sam.

* * *

Dr. Meadows finished her exam. "I have to say Jessica; I am very pleased with the progress you have made."

"So my pressure is better?" Jessica asked hopefully.

"It has dropped considerably. And the baby is a lot more settled as well. "

"So what does this mean?" Jason asked.

"It means that I still want you to take it easy, but I am lifting the bed rest," said Dr. Meadows. "You're close to your due date Jessica, so I don't want you over doing it. With this being your first pregnancy, you can either be early or on time. It can go either way."

Jessica nodded. "So, I can leave the apartment?"

Dr. Meadows nodded. "But I do want you to be alone at any one time Jessica. If you do deliver early, it would be best to be with someone who can get you to GH."

"Don't worry Dr. Meadows, I am never alone around here," she said.

After Dr. Meadows left, Jessica got up – with a struggle – and grabbed her purse.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked as he watched her.

"Shopping. Jason, our daughter is coming soon and we don't have anything for her! If I am going to be moving into the penthouse with you, we need a space for the baby."

"Alright, well, slow down. Why don't we head over there and I can show you the room I was thinking about using," he said, hoping Carly, Sam and Skye were gone. He had no idea what they had been up to at his place, and he was sure he didn't want to know.

Jessica agreed. After Jason told Ramon where they were going, Jason led Jessica down to the waiting car.

* * *

"You wanted to see me ma'am?" Jullian asked as he walked into Faith's office at the back of the apartment.

Faith looked up. "Yes Jullian. How long have you been working for me?" she asked non-challantly, setting her pen down on the desk and standing.

"Four years ma'am," Jullian said. He was used to Faith's dramatics, but this seemed different somehow. He saw the lethal look in her blue eyes. And that look usually meant trouble for the person it was being directed at.

"Four years, hmmm? That's a pretty long time to be loyal," she said, playing with a very sharp letter opener.

Jullian wasn't sure how or if he should answer that question. So instead, he just stood there, waiting to see what would happen.

Faith came out from behind her desk, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor. She smoothed her hands over her sleek black button-down blouse that she had paired with a short black leather skirt.

"You have always been a loyal employee Jullian. I have come to trust you. But that was my mistake. Do you have any idea why?" she asked, leaning against the desk.

"No ma'am, I don't," said Jullian as he watched her. This was not going well.

"Of course you don't," said Faith. "See, I never trusted anyone with anything. Because when I do, there is the chance they will betray me. It's happened in the past. And unfortunately, it has happened again."

Jullian didn't move.

"You've betrayed me Jullian. To Jason and Lorenzo. You've been feeding them information about my organization. And I can't have that." Faith pulled out her gun, a silencer in place. "I can't allow you to get away without some kind of punishment."

Without warning, Faith shot Jullian in the chest. When another of her guards came into the room, Faith gestured to Jullian. "Get rid of him. And get me Antonio. I have a job for him."

* * *

Skye opened the door for Lorenzo and ushered him and Diego inside. "What's going on?" Lorenzo asked.

"Jessica and Jason are on their way over and we wanted everyone here so we could show them the nursery," said Skye after she kissed Lorenzo.

"You got it finished?" Diego asked, impressed. "I didn't think the three of you would be able to actually agree on anything!"

"Funny," said Sam as she hit her nephew on the back of the head.

"How are you getting Jessica here?" Lorenzo asked. "I thought she was still on bed rest?"

"Not anymore," said Skye. "Dr. Meadows just gave the all clear. Her pressure is down and the baby is doing well."

"Good. I know my daughter and I am sure she was itching to get out of there as soon as the doctor left."

"Ramon called and said they were on their way over here," said Carly. She was excited and couldn't wait for Jessica and Jason to get there. She was so sure they would love the nursery.

* * *

Sonny picked up the ringing phone on his desk. "What?" he said.

"Nice greeting," said Faith. "I want you to know that the leak has been contained and taken care of."

"Good. Then we no longer have a need to continue this association," said Sonny. "And the deal still stands Faith. I gave you information in exchange for the safety of my family."

"Don't worry Sonny. Once Jessica and Jason are out of my way, I will have everything I want. I will no longer have a need for you."

* * *

"Maybe we can stop at Kelly's before doing some shopping," said Jessica as she and Jason stepped off the elevator at Harbor View Towers. "I could so go for one of Mike's double cheeseburgers, a large order of fries and a vanilla milkshake."

Jason laughed and shook his head. "Sounds like a plan," he said as he pushed open the penthouse door.

Jessica stepped into the apartment. "Oooh and we can get an order of those double-chocolate brownies," she said.

"SURPRISE!"

Jessica nearly jumped out of her skin as she took in the site before her. "What is this?" she asked her hand on her heart.

"A surprise baby shower!" exclaimed Carly as she went over to Jessica and hugged her.

"Wow! This is great!" Jessica said as she looked around. There were large baskets full of baby things as well as food and drinks. Zeroing in on the plate of brownies, Jessica grabbed one. "Amazing!" she moaned in delight.

"Why do I get the feeling that she's more impressed with those brownies than anything else?" Lorenzo asked Skye with a smile as he watched his daughter.

"Okay, the brownies can wait. We have a surprise for you," said Carly as she pulled Jessica away from the tray of goodies.

"More?" Jessica asked as he grabbed Jason's hand as Carly pulled her toward the stairs.

Everyone followed.

"Okay, with this precious little baby coming soon and you having to rest a lot, Sam, Skye and I figured you wouldn't have time to set up a place for the baby. So we took matters into our own hands . . . " Carly pushed open the door to the nursery and then stepped back so Jessica and Jason could see.

"Oh my God . . . this is beautiful!" Jessica exclaimed, the brownie in her hand forgotten as she looked around.

* * *

"Do you understand what I want done?" Faith asked the man standing in front of her.

"Perfectly," Antonio said as he looked at the pictures of his targets. "Are you sure these are the only ones you want? I should be able to take out Morgan and Alcazar as well."

Faith shook her head. "Believe me, not shooting them will be the worse punishment they can get," she said. "Right now, they are all at the Harbor View Towers in Penthouse 2. I have an inside source that they will be heading to Kelly's after. I want you to do the job when they leave. Ambush them in the park. And make sure the job is done right."

"Don't worry Mrs. Roscoe, I am good at what I do," Antonio said. "It will be done."

* * *

"I still can't believe you all did this for me? I can't thank you enough!" Jessica said as the group headed into the park. After the small celebration and after Jessica went over every square inch of the nursery, they all decided to continue the celebration at Kelly's. Carly had called ahead to Mike and had their orders placed and waiting.

"We totally enjoyed it," said Carly with a smile.

"I still can't believe the three of you actually worked together to get that done," said Jessica as she looked from Carly, to Sam, to Skye.

Sam laughed. "Believe me, it was an adventure at times," she said.

"Hey! I think we did a very good job working together!" Skye said.

"So, I'm wondering, did the three of you put together all of that furniture or have it delivered already assembled?" Jason asked his fingers laced with Jessica's as they walked.

"It was a piece of cake," said Carly.

"Yeah, right," Diego snorted.

The three women looked at him.

"What? The only way all of that got put together was because you all begged me to do it!" he claimed.

"And you weren't complaining when we made sure to feed you," said Sam.

Everyone laughed as they continued to walk, entering the clearing just before the playground.

* * *

He was set up. Everything was ready. All he needed was his targets. Faith had better be right about them going through the park.

Getting comfortable, Antonio checked his equipment one more time. He was positioned on a park restroom building, lying on his stomach. His sniper rifle was in pristine condition and ready to go. He knew Morgan, Alcazar, and whatever guards were in tow would be packing, but he was ready for that too.

* * *

"Well, we all know the way to Diego's heart is through his stomach," teased Jessica.

"Look who's talking," Diego said.

Jessica laughed. She couldn't think of anything better than being with the people she loved and cared about, celebrating the coming arrival of her daughter.

* * *

The shot was set up. He would have to be quick if he was going to get both of them in as few shots as possible. The silencer was in place. His finger on the trigger and ready to go.

They stepped into his line of vision. He had the shot.

When asked later, Lorenzo still wouldn't have been able to tell exactly what happened. One moment they were all walking through the park. The next, everyone was diving for cover as bullets erupted around them.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"EVERYONE DOWN!" Jason yelled as she shooting started. He went to push Jessica down, but saw that Diego had beat him to it. Pulling out his own gun, Jason took aim in the general direction the bullets were coming from and started shooting. Another set of shots started out and Jason saw Lorenzo doing the same thing.

Jason had no idea where the shooter actually was and the only movement was him and Lorenzo. Everyone else was still on the ground or taking cover nearby.

Desperately wanting to check and make sure Jessica was okay, Jason knew he couldn't take his attention away from the shooter. It would be a death sentence if he did. But he had seen Diego pull her down and behind a stand of bushes, so he knew she would be okay.

Jason concentrated on the general position of the shooter – not really sure if he was hitting anything as he squeezed off another shot. Just as he was about to shift his aim, Jason saw a flash of light. His snapped to the area and he was able to just barely make out the form of a man and a sniper rifle.

Glancing at Lorenzo, Jason saw that the other man had noticed the same thing. Nodding to each other, they shifted their aim and each let off a single shot. Then everything was quiet.

* * *

It was over. Right? The shooting had stopped. Everything was quiet again. Gulping in a couple of deep breaths, Sam pulled herself up, wincing in pain as she put weight on her right arm. Touching it with her left hand, it came away bloody. Gritting her teeth in pain, Sam continued to get up slowly, checking to make sure she wasn't wrong. All she needed to do was become a moving target and get herself killed.

But no more bullets were fired. Standing up fully, Sam looked around; taking inventory of those she had been with when the shooting started. Carly and Skye appeared unharmed as they helped each other up. Lorenzo and Jason were slowly lowering their weapons and starting to look around.

But where were Diego and Jessica? The shooting had stopped; surely they would know it was safe to start getting up. To let everyone know they were okay. Right?

* * *

Lorenzo let out the breath he had been holding during the shooting. It was a miracle that he and Jason had not been hit, as they had been standing in the open, shooting back – making them perfect targets.

Lowering his gun hand to his side, Lorenzo turned. He saw Skye and Carly, both of whom appeared to be unharmed. He saw Sam holding her right arm, blood oozing through her fingers. But she seemed alert. But what he didn't see were his son and daughter.

Looking around frantically, Lorenzo heard a low moan come from the bushes nearby and he and Jason sprinted to the source of the sound. What he saw when he got there had Lorenzo's heart almost stopping.

* * *

Jason knew that for as long as he lived, he would never forget what he saw when he reached Diego and Jessica. It was ingrained on his retinas for the rest of his life.

Diego lay on his stomach with his arm thrown over Jessica. Blood oozed from under him. His eyes were closed and although he moaned a moment ago, he had not moved.

But it was Jessica who had Jason's attention and the blood that blossomed from the gunshot wound in her chest.

"No . . . " he whispered, barely recognizing his own voice as he dropped to his knees beside her. He stopped thinking in that moment and just acted. "CALL FOR HELP!" he yelled as she put his hands over the wound to stop the bleeding. "Come on Jess, hold on," he whispered to her, putting as much pressure as he could on the wound.

Lorenzo had also dropped down, his eyes on his daughter's pale face and unmoving body. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move.

* * *

Sam moved over to the small group, Skye and Carly behind her. "Oh God," she said when she saw the scene in front of her. Skye already had her phone out and was calling for an ambulance, letting them know where they were located.

Moving over to Lorenzo, Skye gently touched him on the shoulder, feeling his body shaking. "Lorenzo," she whispered, her eyes on Jessica. "Lorenzo, the ambulance is on the way."

Lorenzo couldn't respond. Hearing the moan again, Lorenzo tore his eyes from his daughter and moved over to his son, gently turning him onto his back to assess his wounds.

There was a bullet wound in Diego's right leg, in the upper thigh and it was bleeding steadily. Needing to do something to help one of his children, Lorenzo pulled his suit jacket off, tore off the sleeve and tied it tightly just above the wound, then applied pressure to try and slow the bleeding.

This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be sitting here watching his children bleed to death.

* * *

Jason couldn't sit. He hated waiting. He needed to know what was going on. As soon as the ambulances had arrived, they moved quickly, stabilizing Jessica and Diego and whisking them away to GH. Monica and Dr. Meadows had been alerted and had been awaiting the arrival of the ambulances.

Jason barely registered anyone else around him as he waited to hear what was going on with Jessica and their daughter. He couldn't get the image of all that blood and her pale face out of his head. His hands were still covered in her blood. Emily had tried to get him to sit. To breathe. But he couldn't. He needed to know what was going on.

* * *

Sam made her way over to the ER waiting area, where Lorenzo and Jason were with Skye and Carly. She had been checked out and her arm taken care of.

"Has there been any word yet?" she asked Skye as she sat next to her. The medication they had given her for the pain was making her a bit woozy.

Skye shook her head. "No, nothing. Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam said as she shrugged, wishing she hadn't when hot, searing pain shot through her arm. "It was just a scratch really." After a moment, Sam turned fully to Skye. "How are Lorenzo and Jason?"

Skye sighed. "Not too good," she said. "Jason keeps pacing and won't sit still. When Liz came out with a consent form for an emergency C-Section, he practically jumped all over her for information on Jessica. But at least he's reacting. It's Lorenzo that has me really scared Sam. He hasn't said a word since we left the park. He's just standing there, so lost and scared. I don't know what to do for him."

Sam looked over at her brother. He was standing against the opposite wall. His face was pale and haunted. She knew that look. It was the same look he had when he had found out Sage was killed. "Right now, all we can do Skye is be here for him when he needs us. It has to be on his terms."

Skye nodded. But all she wanted to do right now was pull him into her arms and assure him that both his children and his granddaughter were going to be okay. They all had to be.

* * *

"Mr. Alcazar?"

Lorenzo looked up and saw a young doctor standing just outside of the doors where Diego had been taken.

"How is my son?" he asked, the first words he had spoken since arriving at the ER.

"My name is Andrew Michaels. We were able to remove the bullet in your son's thigh. He was very lucky Mr. Alcazar. The bullet missed any major arteries and did not do as much damage as was first thought. We were able to repair the torn muscles and the rest will heal on its own. He did lose a fair amount of blood and that was to be expected. I do expect him to make a full recovery."

Lorenzo let out a brief sigh of relief. "Thank you," he said.

The doctor nodded. "We have him sedated at the moment. He needs a lot of rest. As soon as we're ready, I am going to have him moved to a room. He'll be here for a little while to recover and he might need some physical therapy for his leg. Other than that, he'll be fine. As soon as he's settled, I will have a nurse come and get you."

Lorenzo nodded and again thanked the doctor.

Skye got up and went to Lorenzo, putting a hand on his arm. "I'm so relieved Diego is going to be okay," she said gently.

Lorenzo could only nod again. He was relieved as well. But he was still waiting on news about his daughter.

Jason barely heard the doctor's prognosis for Diego. He wanted to know about Jessica and their daughter.

* * *

The doors he had been staring intently at for what seemed like days, finally opened. His mother, Monica Quartermaine, and Dr. Meadows came out. Jason held his breath and tried to read their faces.

Monica walked up to her son. She and Dr. Meadows had already decided to start out with news on the baby, so she didn't say anything right away.

Jason couldn't stand waiting anymore. "What's going on? How are Jessica and the baby?" he asked, his voice thick with his unshed tears.

Lorenzo, Skye, Carly and Sam all came to stand with Jason and the two doctors.

Dr. Meadows took a breath. "The C-section was a success. And being that Jessica was already eight months along, the baby's lungs were strong. Her vitals are hold good and we have her NICU to monitor her as a precaution."

Jason nodded, relieved that his daughter appeared to be fine. "And Jessica?" he asked. His eyes were on his mother and he did not like what he saw there.

Monica swallowed back her tears. "Jason . . . I am so sorry . . . "

"No. No, she's going to okay Monica, I know she is," Jason said, shaking his head. He didn't want her to finish the rest of her sentence.

"We were able to retrieve the bullet . . . but there was extensive, irreparable damage done to the heart . . . I'm so sorry, but she's gone."

* * *

Lorenzo was sure he had heard Monica wrong. She did not just say that his daughter was dead. That was impossible. Jessica was a strong, vibrant, lively young woman with her whole life ahead of her. She had a family and a daughter that needed her. There was no possible way that she was gone. That her life was cut so short before she was even twenty-one. He didn't want to believe it.

Skye's hand on his back had him turning to her and he saw the awful, horrible truth in her eyes.

His daughter was gone. He would never see her bright green eyes again. He would never hear her laughter. He would never be able to tell her how much he loved her and how proud he was of her.

He was shaking so much. The tears were there, but they wouldn't come. He did not want to have to mourn for his daughter. His knees couldn't hold him up and he sank slowly into a chair. Why was this happening?

* * *

"It's done," Faith said as she walked up to Sonny on the docks.

"What's done? What did you do Faith?" Sonny asked. He had heard about the shooting in the park and had been on his way there to see what was going on. He knew Carly was there.

"I can tell you that the information you provided me came in very handy. And you don't have to worry Sonny; I will not go back on my word. I will not touch your or your family ever again. In fact, I am heading out of town for a while. I need to lay low."

Sonny shook his head. "I don't understand Faith. What did you do?"

Before Faith could answer, a man approached them and directed his attention to Faith. "Diego Alcazar is alive ma'am," he said. "He is expected to make a full recovery. The baby was delivered and is strong. But Jessica Alcazar is dead."

Sonny stared wide-eyed at the woman in front of him.

Faith just smiled. "Perfect," she said. And then she was gone, leaving Sonny to stand there.

* * *

Max couldn't believe what he had just heard. Sonny Corinthos had betrayed Jason by feeding information to Faith. Information that had gotten the woman Jason loved more than life itself killed.

Max knew what he was going to have to do with this information. It was the right thing to do.

* * *

Jason had insisted on being allowed to see Jessica. Monica had been reluctant, but had finally allowed it. She knew Jason needed to do this – for closure. She offered the same to Lorenzo.

Jason stepped into the room. He could tell where all the activity had happened, but it was quiet now. No rushing doctors. No beeping machines. His beautiful, strong, and amazing love had not been able to win this fight. After everything she had gone through, a bullet took her from him in the worst possible way.

Jason walked to the bed. He needed to see her. To touch her one last time. To tell her how much he loved her. And how sorry he was that he couldn't protect her like he had promised. The words were there. But the tears came first. He knew he was going to have to be strong for his daughter, but right now, as he looked down at Jessica, he couldn't hold it back anymore. Sinking into a low stool, Jason took Jessica's hand in his, put his head down on the bed and cried as his heart broke in two.

* * *

Carly and Monica were there for Jason when he came out of the room. Lorenzo was sure he had never seen the man look like before – broken. Jason was guided to a chair where he sat and leaned forward with his head in his hands. His shoulders were visually shaking with his silent sobs.

Steeling himself up, Lorenzo went into the room. His took in what Jason's had. The stark white splattered here and there with his daughter's blood. It took all of his will power to not bolt out of that room and find the person that did this. But he couldn't. He needed to honor and respect his daughter. He needed to say goodbye. Vengeance would come later.

Standing by his daughter's side, Lorenzo gently brushed his fingers down the side of her face, pushing away strands of her long, dark hair. Her skin was pale and already cool to the touch.

"I am so sorry," Lorenzo whispered. "I am supposed to protect you from something like this. You were supposed to live a long and happy life. You were going to raise your daughter with Jason. The two of you were going to marry and build a life together . . . " Lorenzo stopped a moment, the tears choking him so much he couldn't continue on. Once he had regained his composure, Lorenzo let out a breath and then took her hand in his. "I love you Jessica. I always will. Your daughter will know what an amazing, beautiful and wonderful person you are. She will be told everyday." Not able to continue on, Lorenzo leaned over and gently kissed his daughter on the forehead. Brushing his fingers through her hair one last time, Lorenzo turned and left the room with a heavy heart.


	41. Chapter 41

Epilogue

And two men were left. Two men who were never sure if they could ever truly trust each other; but they did have a common bond that they would share for life: a beautiful baby girl with light brown hair and emerald eyes that looked at them full of wonder and wisdom. And the life force that created this exquisite creature and brought two men together who would never have otherwise associated civilly was lost to them forever. But each man knew that her spirit and love would live on in the angel she left behind.


End file.
